Lost or Stolen
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: After a huge accident, Meredith is told that her unborn baby girl didn't survive. But thirteen years later, she will begin to question whether or not that is true when she sees a familiar face, one to someone who she thought had never been born.
1. Accident

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been forever since I've written. I got this idea and I had to write it down. In this first chapter, you will be introduced to a new character, one that I made up name Maya Ravner. Don't be surprised when you see that name. She's part of this story- a very big part. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

"Derek!" Meredith gasped as the phone rang and rang but nobody picked up. "Please answer!"

She held the phone to her ear with her shoudler as she accelerated. _"Hey, it's Derek. Leave a message."_

"Damn it!" Meredith hissed as heard the _beep_ on the other line. "Derek!" she yelled into the phone. "My water just broke and I am going to the hospital right now. Where the hell are you and why won't you answer your phone?"

She slammed her foot on the gas pedal and moaned in agony as pain shot thorugh her. "Ah! Please call me Derek! I'll be pulling into the hospital in like five minutes so please-"

She broke off as she realized she forgot to pay attention to the road around her, and she didn't have time to stop as a car went right through the stop sign, heading right at her. She gasped as the front of the car was smashed in and it folded around her. The phone fell out of her hand.

The last thing she registered was the soft kick of her baby in her stomach.

...

"Well that surgery went well," Derek said cheerfully. "We got the entire tumor out."

He had a smile from ear to ear. "I know! It was great!" Lexie squeaked in excitement.

She was scrubbing her hands clean next to Derek who was doing the same thing. He finally rinsed his hands off and shook them before drying them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to call my very pregnant wife and check in on her," he informed.

Lexie giggled lightly. "Tell her I say hi."

"Will do," Derek called over his shoulder and left the room.

When he finally got to his phone and turned it on, he was standing next to Mark who held his two-year old daughter in his arms. They were standing in the attending locker room. Derek's phone said that he had one new message.

"Sophia," Mark cooed from beside him, bouncing the child up and down in his arms. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Sophia laughed in a high-pitched voice.

"When the hell did you turn into _that_ kind of parent?" Derek teased as he clicked the password into his phone.

"Derek!" Mark scolded in mock-shock as he covered little Sophia's ears. "_Language!_"

"You have officially lost your charm," Derek said, shaking his head in dissaproval.

He finally got to his messages and he pressed the phone to his ear. _"Derek! My water just broke and I am going to the hospital right now. Where the hell are you and why won't you answer your phone?"_

"Hole shit," Derek got out as fear ran through him.

"_Language!_" Mark hissed again.

"Daddy what does _shit_ mean?" Sophia giggled and Mark elbowed Derek in the side.

Derek ignored them, throwing a hand over his other ear so he could hear Meredith's frasntic voice better.

"It's not a nice word," Mark warned her. "Don't you ever say it or your mommy Callie will be very angry with Daddy."

"Shut up!" Derek growled and listened harder to the voice on his phone.

_"Ah! Please call me Derek! I'll be pulling into the hospital in like five minutes so please-"_ _**BAM**_

Derek gasped as he listened to metal crunch and a loud scream. Then nothing. There was an empty dial tone on the other line.

Derek quickly tried to dial Meredith's number, but it went straight to answering machine every time.

"Meredith," Derek whispered, mainly to himself as Mark's attention was now plastered to Derek's worried face. "Please don't be dead!"

...

Maya Ravner wiped her eyes and exited the bathroom where she had just thrown away her negative pregnancy test. Her fifth one.

Her pager beeped, instructing her to go to the ambulences.

She rushed over to them, quickly dressing in one of the yellow gowns and waiting outside with the other doctors.

An ambulance pulled up and rushed a gurney out of it. There, in front of her, lay a very pregnant and very bloody woman.

The only thing Maya could think was how lucky that woman was to even how a baby.

Why couldn't that be her?

**A/N: So there you have it! Chapter number one! Please review and let me know what you think so far! I'll do my best to update soon! **


	2. Annabelle

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Meredith opened her eyes, catching glimpses of fast moving activity around her. Blurry figures were placing something over her mouth and hands were holding silver objects. Her eyes moved up to a particular blurry figure who was barking orders and who had hands covered in blood. When he eyes met Meredith's she smiled slyly.

...

The second they got the baby out of Meredith, Maya immediately took her to the extra surgical table in the room. When she noticed that the baby wasn't crying, she hooked her up to the heart monitor. Her heartbeat was very uneven and nearly gone. "How's she doing?" Teddy Altman called from where they were working on Meredith.

"Not good," Maya called back and began to pump the baby's small chest.

"Where the hell is Robbins?" Richard demanded.

"There's so much internal bleeding," Altman hissed.

She placed a tiny oxygen mask over the baby's face and started to perform CPR on the tiny girl in front of her.

She was so beautiful. So perfect.

"You should be mine," Maya whispered so quietly that nobody could hear her.

The baby girl's heartbeat went back to normal and before the baby could let out a cry, Maya snagged a saringe and injected a small amount of seditive into the baby's body before unplugging the wires and listening to them flat line. After a long moment, Maya let out a fake sigh of sadness.

"She's completely gone. Too many injeries," Maya informed Dr. Altman. "She's not coming back."

"Damn it!" Altman hissed.

Maya looked down at the baby on the table and carefully stroked her head. The seditives would keep her out for a long time.

"Time of death," Maya called out. "14:92."

...

"Dr. Shepherd?" a soft voice said.

Derek had been sitting in a chair in the waiting room with his face in his hands. The second he heard his name, he jumped straight up until he was standing and wiped the tears from his face. "How is she?" he begged. "Is she alive? Please tell me!"

Dr. Revner gave him an odd look, opening and shutting her mouth a few times as if deciding what to say. She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Your wife is alive," she assured him.

Derek fell back into his seat, gasping in a breath of relief. But when he saw the strained smile on Dr. Revner's face, he felt his stomach drop. "And the baby?" he choked out, his voice barely a whisper. He was too scared to know the truth.

Dr. Revner widened her eyes a little and clenched her teeth, tapping her fingers together nervously. "She didn't make it," Dr. Revner said, staring at her fingers. "I'm so sorry."

Derek pressed his hand over his mouth, trying to keep his breathing even. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He slowly looked up at Dr. Revner and let a tear fall down his face. "Our baby was a girl?" he whispered.

...

The next thing Meredith knew, she was waking up in a small bed and something was holding her hand. Her fingers carefully slid across the bed and landed on top of her stomach. It was flat. Empty.

Her eyes opened wider and landed on the man who sat next to the bed with his head resting against her hand. "D-Derek?" she croaked out.

Derek's head popped straight up. His eyes were blood red and tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Where's our b-baby?" Meredith demanded ina hoarse, weak sounding voice. "Derek?"

Derek opened and shut his mouth a few times before he began to shake with sobs as he shook his head, confirming Meredith's worst fear.

"No," Meredith whispered. "Oh gosh... please no!"

Derek leaned over and pressed his forehead to Meredith's. Both of them cried together.

"You're alive," Derek cried, slowly leaning back to look Meredith in the eye. "That's all that matters now. You're alive."

Except Meredith didn't want to be.

...

Maya quickly ran into her house, the tiny baby bundled up in her arms.

"It's okay," she got out. "Mama's got you baby. We're gonna get out of here. Because you're my baby and nobody's ever going to take you from me."

She held the baby back to look at her. The tiny baby girl slowly opened her eyes and let out a cry. Her eyes were big and blue, just like Derek Shepherd's.

"We are going to get out of her and go somewhere better than Seattle. 'Cause I'm your mommy now. You're my baby... Annabelle. That's your name. Annabelle."

**A/N: I know that chapter was short but it brings us into the main story line now. Who hates Maya? Please review and elt me know what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Danger

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

_**Ten years later...**_

Meredith hurriedly ran through the kitchen, pouring her coffee into a travel mug, grabbing her toast from the toaster, picking up papers from the table, and doing everything else she had time to do with the two minutes she had left before she needed to head off to work.

"Bye honey," Derek called quickly rushing through the kitchen.

"Bye Der," Meredith responded. "See you at work."

Derek kissed her cheek quickly and ran for the front door.

A minute later, a horn honked from outside.

"Zola!" Meredith called, frustration seeping into her tone. "Emma's here! you're going to be late! Let's go!"

Meredith grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder and grabbed a pop-tart from the pantry. The horn honked again. "Zola!" Meredith repeated.

"I'm coming!" a smaller, irritated voice shouted back and footsteps sounded through the hallway upstairs. She added, "Jesus" quietly under her breath.

"I heard that," Meredith hissed.

Zola stomped down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back into two short braids and she wore a floral dress. The pink fabric looked amazing with her dark skin. Meredith narrowed her eyes. "Are you wearing lipstick?" she demanded.

"Lip_gloss_! Get it right mom!"

"You're ten. You don't need lipgloss." Meredith shook her head.

"Everybody wears it! Chill out mom!" The horn honked again outside. "I'm coming," Zola sang, mainly to herself.

She grabbed her backpack from under the table. Meredith held out the pop-tart and Zola snatched it from her. "Thanks," she muttered.

"You need to start getting ready faster," Meredith said and Zola rolled her eyes, beginning to leave the kitchen. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Meredith gasped and Zola spun around.

"What now _Mom_?" she demanded.

"No kiss?" Meredith shrugged and Zola sighed, walking over to kiss her mother on the cheek. "I love you," Meredith said.

Zola smiled slightly, the anger on her face melting away. "You too Mom."

...

Maya pulled up in front of her house, smiling at how sunny it was ouside that day. The temperature in Baltimore, Maryland could be hard to keep up with sometimes. "It's a nice day," she said softly, walking around to the back of the car to collect her groceries from the trunk.

As she entered her house, placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and smiled at the young girl who sat at the kitchen table. Her long, slightly wavy, dark hair was long as it fell down her back and landed just above her waist. She was still in her nightgown. Her skin was extremely pale, just like it always was. "Hello mommy," she greeted, a warm smiled on her face.

Maya grinned back at her. "Good morning Annabelle. Would you like some breakfast?" That earned a nod and Maya collected two eggs from the egg carton that she had just bought.

She sprayed a pan and placed it on the stove, turning it on before she cracked open both eggs and began to cook them, sunny-side up.

Annabelle began to play with a peice of her hair that hung in her face. "Why can't I go outside Mommy?" she asked, looking up at Maya with big eyes.

Maya visibly tensed up and the sound of the spatula scraping at the pan ceased. she slowly turned to look at Annabelle and all of the smile on her face was gone. Her eyes looked dark and hollow. The spatula fell to the floor and the eggs cooking on the stove were long forgotten. She stalked straight over to Annabella and dropped to her knees before her, grasping her by her shoulders.

"The world outside is dangerous!" Maya spat, shaking Annabelle with alot of force. Annabelle squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away. "You must never leave this house! Do you understand me?" Maya demanded.

Annabelle kept her eyes shut, and when she didn't answer, a hand collided with her cheek, earning a loud _slap_ to sound out. Annabelle gasped loudly, raching her hand up to touch her throbbing cheek. Tears appeared in her innocent, blue _Derek Shepherd_ eyes.

"Oh my... I'm didn't mean to baby!" Maya cried, immediately standing and rushing to the freezer to grab an icepack which she wrapped in a towela nd placed against Annabelle's cheek. "I just got so worried darling. You just can't ever leave this house okay? It' so dangerous outside and people will take you from me. I'll never see you again. I've told you that before."

"I know," Annabelle whispered. "I'm sorry Mommy."

Maya kissed her head. "It's alright. I forgive you. But don't talk of things that are so crazy again. Alright?"

Annabelle nodded. "Okay." Her eyes caught onto something behind Maya. "The eggs!" she gasped.

Maya spun around and saw that the eggs on the stove were smoking. "Oh no!" she squeaked and jumped up from the floor, running over to the stove.

She turned it off and yanked the pan away from the burner, placing it under the faucet in the sink. "I'll make more eggs," Maya promised.

Annabelle forced a smile and took the ice off of her face, rubbing it. Something wasn't right and she could feel it.

...

Meredith was scrubbing in, about to help Derek with a tricky surgey that they weren't sure was even possible to do. But Derek was like that. He was always like that. Meredith stared down at the scar on the back of her hand. Meredith allowed herself one moment to think back to that day. She never did that, in fact she had been pushing it from her mind for years. Right now, though, the memory hit her hard.

_Her was in a thick bandage and it throbbed everytime she moved it. That was how most of her body was responding, physically and mentally._

_"I want to see her," she whispered, shutting her eyes and allowing the tears to run down her cheeks. "I want to see my baby."_

_Maya, a doctor who she didn't know very well but had always been overly sweet, stood before her, a worried look on her face. "I'm so sorry," Maya sighed. "She's in terrible shape. They just took her right away. The car did so much damage to her poor little body. I'm very sorry."_

_Meredith grasped Derek's hand and pulled him tightly to her. _

"Mer? Meredith," a voice said, bringing her away from her memory.

She looked up and blinked away the tears in her eyes, smiling at Derek. "Be right there," she promised.

Derek walked back into the OR and Meredith finished scrubbing in. But something continued to bother her the enitre time.

Her stomach hadn't had much damage to it. So how was the baby that messed up that they couldn't even see her?

Meredith pushed away the thought and shook off her hands, turning her attention to the surgery she was about to perform and constantly reminding herself of the perfect, adopted daughter she had at home.

**A/N: So there was that chapter. Everything seems a little strange and slow right now, but just you wait. I have plenty prepared!**

**Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen!**


	4. Truth

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Zola pulled her hair up behind her head, rushing as she did every morning. She was exausted and all she wanted to do what climb back in bed and go to sleep. She grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste, but as she tried to squeeze out the toothpaste it seemed to be that there was nothing left. She pressed the bottle down onto the counter and the toothpaste squirted out, staining her shirt. "Dang it!" Zola hissed.

She tried to scrub the stain out but it wouldnt go away.

She stepped out into the hallway. "Mom!" she called.

When she got no answer she ran down the steps and into the kitchen where a note rested on the counter.

_We were both called into surgery._

_Love,_

_Mommy and Daddy_

Zola frowned and shrugged. They were always working, but Zola knew they couldn't help being called into surgery. That's what they did and that's how they found her.

Zola climbed back up the stairs and to the laundry room. Her black t-shirt was nowhere to be found. It wasn't in her room either. Maybe it got mixed in with her mom's laundry.

She entered her parents room yanked open her mom's shirt drawer. She dug through it until she reached the bottom and found a picture of sonogram.

She was very confused and she carefully lifted it up and sunk to the floor, staring at it.

How could they not tell her that they were pregnant before they adopted her? How could they do that? Did they even care about her?

She quickly stood up and walked out into the hallway, still stairing at the photo. She nearly forgot to look where she was going and she gasped in surprise as her foot missed the steps and she tuimbled down the stairs, cutting her arm on the railing when she tried to reach for it. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw blood and she forced herself to grab the phone that sat on the kitchen counter. She grabbed a towel, holding it to her arm as she dialed her mom's phone.

...

"Mommy," Annabelle called, stepping into the kitchen and finding it empty.

Her stomach growled. She wasn't allowed to help herself to food. That was her mommy's job.

"Mommy!" Annabelle repeated and sighed.

She must have gone out. And like always, she left a note on the counter.

_Be back later._

_Went to the store._

_-Mommy_

She did that alot. Annabelle frowned and stepped into the living room. She dragged her feet across the carpet and stared at the closed curtains. She was not allowed to get near those either. A hint of light peeked through the curtains. They were usually pulled completely shut to the point where no light could come through.

Annabelle never knew that there was light on the other side of the curtains. She carefully stepped forwards, looking back and forth many times to make sure her mommy still wasn't home. She wasn't.

Annabelle slowly reached forwards and touched her hand to the soft fabric of the cream colored curtains. They folded around her hand and she slid them to the side. Light cascaded into the room, shining down on her. It was warm; much warmer than blankets or the heater in their house. This warmth couldn't be described.

Annabelle held her bare skin out under the light and sighed in contentment, opening the curtains further.

The outside world was colorful compared to their black and white house. There was grenn and blue and tall things which had to be some kind of plant. Were they trees? Her mommy said trees only existed in fairytails. All of this was supposed ot be fake.

The front door slammed open and Maya's eyes landed on Annabelle. The back in her hands fell to the floor and Annabelle could hear glass break in it. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Maya shrieked.

She slammed the door shut and and stomped forwards, yanking the curtain shut and throwing Annabelle out of the way. "I'm sorry!" she cried but Maya threw her further back.

"The outside world is dangerous! Did you not hear me the last time I told you? You are not to step foot outside of this house or anything of the sort. Now get into your room."

Annabelle had tears in her eyes. "May I atleast have breakfast?"

"_No! _Now go!"

Annabelle turned and rushed up the stairs, sobbing the entire way there.

...

"What happened?" Meredith gasped, running into the ER where her daughter's arm was being bandaged.

There were fresh tears in Zola's red eyes and her face was blotchy. There was a bruise on her forehead and an odd stain on her shirt.

"Nothing," Zola whimpered. "I fell down the stairs and cut open my arm."

Arizona Robbins was just finishing putting in the last stitch. Derek sat next to Zola, but she wouldn't look at either of them.

"She needed seven stitches, but she's all good now. Right Zo?" Derek asked.

Zola shrugged and looked up at Meredith. New tears ran down her cheeks. "Where were you?" she demanded.

"In surgery. My phone shut off. The second I found out, I ran right here."

Zola scowled angrily. "Whatever," she mummbled, standing up and walking over to the front door. "I'll be in the car."

"I'll talk to her," Derek assured Meredith. "She's just in a bad mood. She needed somebody to blame. She loves you. See you at home?"

"Yeah," Meredith sighed. "See you at home Der."

He kissed her cheek and followed after Zola. Meredith walked away to change her scrubs.

But something was wrong with her daughter and she knew it. Zola was hiding something.

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	5. Avoid

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Meredith opened the front door of her house, eager to talk to her daughter who was clearly upset at her about something.

"Mer?" Derek called from the living room.

Meredith hung up her jacket on the coatrack by the door and headed towards Derek's voice.

"Hey," Meredith responded softly, entering the living room.

Derek was laying across the sofa, his shirt untucked and one hand folded behind his head. "How's Zola doin'?"

Derek shrugged and sat up a bit. That's when Meredith saw how exausted he was. He had deep, dark circles under his eyes. "She refuses to talk and she's locked herself in her room. Something's really wrong with her Mer."

"Maybe I should try and talk to her," Meredith offered, sinking down onto the sofa next to Derek. He pulled her softly into his arms. "I was worried sick when they told me she was in the ER."

"I know," Derek sighed.

Tears slipped into her eyes and she tried to blink them away. "I'm an awful mother," she whimpered.

"Hey," Derek said,concern clear in his voice as he turned Meredith towards him. "No you're not. Don't say that. You're a wonderful mother."

Meredith closed her eyes and shook her head, burrying her face against Derek's shoulder. "I should have taken the hint after Danielle-"

"Mer, don't think about that."

Meredith wiped her eyes. "I'm gonna go talk to Zola."

Derek grabbed Meredith's wrist. "But Mer-"

"I need to talk to her," Meredith cut him off.

She softly pulled her hand away and turned, running out of the living room and up the steps. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she became closer to Zola's room. "Zo?" Meredith said softly, tapping her hand against Zola's door. When she got no answer she cleared her throat and stood straighter. "Zola!"

"Go away," Zola hissed from behind the door.

Meredith attempted to turn the doorknob but she found it locked. "Please unlock the door right now," Meredith said, her tone growing firm. "Zola-"

"I don't want to talk right now," Zola cried from behind the door.

Meredith let out a loud sigh and slid down the wall, sitting next to the door. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me," Meredith said, her voice final.

Zola didn't object.

...

Annabelle stared at the bruise on her face in the mirror. It was from when her mommy had slapped her. It was growing darker as it healed.

She didn't understand it. Her mommy was never violent before. It had to be this new going outside obsession. She was wrong. Her mommy was just trying to look out for her and she wasn't allowing her too.

As Annabelle stared at her pale face and full lips, she suddenly realized something. She looked nothing like her mommy.

Maya had darker skin, not very dark but not nearly as pale as Annabelle's. And Annabelle had big blue eyes while Maya had dark brown eyes. Maya's hair was curly and Annbelle's was straight.

"Hey, sweetheart?" Maya called from outside the door.

Annabelle quickly backed away from the door and sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her wet hair behind her ears. "Come in," Annabelle answered.

Maya pushed her way through the door, holding a tray with soup on it and a cup of tea. "Dinner," Maya said, placing the tray down on Annabelle's dresser.

"Thanks Mommy," Annabelle whispered, looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry for yelling this morning," Maya sighed, sitting next to Annabelle. "You just put yourself in so much danger."

"I'm sorry," Annabelle sighed and then turned fully towards Maya. "How was I in danger?"

Maya looked down at her hands and her eye twitched slightly. "You just were baby girl," she said and her voice was so icy that Annabelle didn't dare push her any further.

"Okay Mommy," Annabelle whispered. "May I eat my dinner now?"

Maya nodded slowly and pushed her curly hair behind her ears. Annabelle stood and walked over to the tray on her dresser. She lifted it and stared in the mirror, watching her mommy's expression the entire time.

...

Zola stared at the picture of the sonogram with tears in her eyes.

"I was so scared when I saw the message on my phone," Meredith said from the other side of the door.

Zola carefully stood from her bed and walked over to her door. She sat down, leaning against the wall next to the door just like her mom was. She held the picture tightly to her chest and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall and letting the tears fall freely.

"I ran straight to the ER and I was so relieved when I saw you were okay. I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier, and I know you are angry at me. But please don't be." She could hear Meredith choking on tears.

Zola carefully opened her eyes and stared at the picture again. "Do you even love me?" Zola whispered.

When Meredith spoke again, she sounded shocked. "Of course I do!" Meredith gasped. "How could you even ask me something like that?"

Zola didn't answer. Instead, she quietly slid the picture under the door and listened to the silence that followed.

**A/N: Sorry for the ciffhanger. Let me know what you think in a review.**

**And I have a question. Has anybody else read The Escape by Lidnsay Luterman. It's this new book that came out and I LOVED it. I would totally recommend it. If you have read it message me and tell me what you thought about it because I need to discuss it with someone. Her website for the book is lindsayluterman(dot)com**


	6. Caught

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Meredith stared down at the picture in front of her as the color drained from her face.

"Zola," she whispered, so quietly that she couldn't even hear it. "Zo..."

There was no sound from the other room. Just silence.

"How did you..." Meredith started.

"I found it in your shirt drawer," Zola mumbled. "Now tell me... who is this because I know for sure that it definately isn't me."

Meredith could barely make sence of what was happening. "Danielle."

...

Annabelle paced around her room slowly, carefully trying to figure out a way to get outside. She didn't want to go downstairs and caught at the back window again.

Annabelle droped onto her back in annoyance, laying down on the floor where she saw a small beam of light shining out from under her bed. She narrowed her eyes and stood up, pushing against her bed until it moved and revealed a window that had been hidden behind it. Annabelle gasped as light poured into her normaly dark and dreary room, warming it and giving it color.

With careful movements, Annabelle slowly inched forwards, afraid of what would happen if she got to close. The sun felt good on her skin. Nothing else happened.

As she got closer, she saw a whole world of large objects that must have been houses, cars that moved quickly, just like in the fairytails her mom used ot tell her. there was so much color and brightness everywhere. But the cariest of all was the people, just like her and her mommy. She never realized that there were so many of them. One boy, with dark brown hair and green eyes, was walking what appeared to be some kind of animal. It must have been a dog. He looked upwards and saw Annabelle. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw him. He froze as he stared and the dog yanked him forwards before he could stop it.

Annabelle dropped back against the floor and rested her head back against a wall.

...

"I was in labor," Meredith whispered through the door. "I was driving... and I felt the pain. It was excrutiating. She was coming. So I stepped on the gas, racing to get to the hospital as fast as I could and then... something hit me. I felt it and I heard the sound of metal crushing. I felt my little baby kick in my stomach. And then the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital. Their was damage straight to my stomach. The baby was so mangled up that we couldn't even see her body. She was gone."

Meredith began to cry quietly and it got worse by the moment. Zola bit her lip hard, tasting blood. Tears of her own rinsed down her cheeks. She sank lower toward the ground. She felt sick to her stomach. The story was so tragic and yet all she could feel was anger.

"You lied to me. You told me you couldn't _have_ children," Zola spat.

"I never lied," Meredith sobbed. "I couldn't go through with it again. I didn't even want to try to have another child. And then we saw that little baby Zola in the O.R." Meredith's tears seemed to slow and Zola could hear the smile in her voice. "You were ours from the start Zo. From the second your father first worked with you and showed you to me. He said 'This is our daughter. I can't imagine anybody else raising her.' I didn't want to go through that pain again... but when I held you..." The tears were coming back. "I knew it too. You _were_ our baby Zola."

When Zola didn't answer, she heard her mother leave. She was angry and sad and confused all at once. They never told her! But there was only one thign that she could think of. Her mommy didn't have any scars on her belly. She had known their was an accident and that's why Meredith had a few scars in various places on her body. But besides a a faded line if you looked closely, which must have been from the cea-section, there was nothing major. Something wasn't right.

...

Now Annabelle was going to be in trouble. That boy had _seen_ her. What if her mommy found out?

The door downstairs slammed open and Annabelle raced to push her bed back into place.

...

Zola took out a peice of paper and wrote the name _Danielle_ in the middle of it. Next to it, she placed a picture of her and her parents at the beach. Meredith had been in a bakini. She taped it to the page. It was proof that there was no major scar. Zola circled it.

She wrote underneath Danielle's name _not enough scars, _and drew an arrow pointing to the picture. She then wrote _Should have been allowed to see the baby._

...

Andrew quickly ran into his foster home, pulling the annoying dog with him. "I saw a girl in Ms. Revner's window!" he yelled.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated! I know this chapter was lsightly short but alot happened. The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**


	7. Seen

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: I know this sudden change in scenery- Andrew's life- is weird, but it's part of the main storyline. So put your hands together for Andrew!**

"No really, I saw her!" Andrew exclaimed. "She was really creepy, like a ghost. Her skin was pale white and her hair was black and her eyes were big and blue. I only saw her for a second. But damn... there's a girl in Mrs. Revner's house."

Angella rolled her eyes. "Language Andrew," she warned as the pesky dog- the one that Andrew's parents had owned before they died- tugged on her skirt. "Stop it Ginger!" she hissed and turned back to Andrew who sat on the kitchen counter. "Now let me see that scrape you have on your knee."

She removed the bandage slowly and tossed it in the trash, going to clean the wound on his knee. "You don't believe me do you?" Andrew mummbled.

Angella sighed, twisting her long, wavy blond hair into a ponytail. Andrew always thought she was in serious need of a hair cut. She moved her glasses up a bit, focussing her brown eyes on the child's knee. Andrew stared at the frackles on her nose. "No," Angella admitted, looking exausted. "You are always making up stories Andrew, and frankly I am tired of it."

Angella pressed down a band-aid over Andrew's knee and cleaned up the trash, washing her hands as well. "You never believe me," Andrew whispered.

"That's not true," Angella said with a tired smile. "I believe you when you say you want blueberry pancakes."

Andrew looked down at his fingers. "You don't love me and Missy as much as the baby in your tummy... do you?"

Angella frowned. "Now why would you say that Andrew? You know I love you."

"You don't love us enough to adopt us for real. I'm just too much trouble, aren't I?"

"I can barely afford to take care of you now." Angella took Andrew's hands. "I would adopt you if I could. And yes, you are trouble. But all kids are. You are very special Andrew, and I would adopt you if I could. But I can't right now. You are going to find parents who can take care of you, parents who love you just as much as I do."

Andrew scowled at his hands. He was trying not to cry. He hated crying. "The girl in the window was really pretty," he concluded, jumping from the counter. "And I am going to prove to you that she is real."

...

"Have you seen my parents?" Zola asked Arizona Robbins as she approached her.

Arizona was putting away a file in the file cabinets and she turned to look at Zola. "Oh hi sweety. Your parents are in surgeries. Your dad should only be a little while longre though."

Zola nodded and turned to walk away but she froze. "Arizona?" she asked softly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing Zo. What's up?"

Zola didn't quite know how to ask the question to the smiling woman who reminded her of sunshines and rainbows. "Were you the doctor who worked on my mom when her baby died?"

Arizona's smile faded and her eyes grew wide. "Zola... how did you-"

"My mommy told me. So please be honest with me. Were you?"

"I um... well yes one of them. But I can't be talking about this with you."

"But I-"

Arizona's pager suddenly went off and she jumped up. "I have to go. 911 page."

Arizona turned to run down the hall. That's when Zola noticed the empty desk of the file office. That's where Arizona had just been sitting, and she had forgotten to lock the file cabinets. She quickly looked all around her to make sure the hallway was clear before she quietly crept into the office and ducked down behind the desk where she could be seen. She turned to the drawers full of files and followed the letters to S for Shepherd. She slid it open slowly, silently. She looked through the names; Sarpel, Salme, Sanshe... Zola skipped through the Sa's and skimmed until she found the Sh's; Sheamo, Shomless... no, no, no... Shepherd!

There were two Sheperd files. One was her father's and it was full of information from when he got shot all of those years ago... not something Zola wanted to read about. But then she grabbed Meredith's file and smiled to herself. She lifted it from the drawer and slid it into her backpack. She closed the file cabinet and checked all around, making sure the coast was clear before she stood and snuck out of the office.

She turned a hallway and froze as she heard, "Zola!"

She tensed up and gasped, letting out a breath of air when she saw it was only her father. "Daddy," she sighed.

"Let me take you home. We need to talk. Mom told me what you found out about."

Zola nodded numbly as her heart slowed to normal in her chest. She hadn't been caught.

...

_"Annabelle!" a voice called. "Annabelle, how could you forget about us?"_

_"Who are you?" Annabelle shrieked, staring at the dark figures. The voice wasn't her mother's. It was one she didn't recognize._

_"We are your real parents."_

"Annabelle." Annabelle jumped and her eyes flew open. Maya stood over her. "You looked like you were having a bad dream."

Annabelle nodded and looked around to find that she had fallen asleep on the sofa, an open book on her chest. "Thanks for waking me," she whispered.

"I'm going out for a bit. We need more fruit."

"Okay Mommy."

Maya kissed her head and turned to leave. As the front door shut, Annabelle sighed, relived to finally have time to herself again. Maya barely left the house for the past few days and Annabelle hadn't been able to look outside anymore. But today she had a chance. That was until she heard a loud _thump_ from right outide the living room window and a voice groaning in pain.

**A/N: Please review for a fast update. I hadn't wanted to end the chapter there but I wanted to get this up as quickly as possible.**


	8. Signed

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Andrew climbed up the tree in back of Maya Ranvern's house. There was a window up top, overlooking the backyard. He planned on climbing it and seeing if there was anything unusual in the house. "Alright ghost girl. Where are you?" he whispered to himself.

_"I'm going out for a bit. We need more fruit,"_ a voice was saying and he heard the front door open and slam shut.

Andrew gasped and accidentally released the tree. "Whoa! Whoa!" Andrew gasped as he fell and slammed slammed into the ground beneathe him. "Ouch," he groaned in pain.

...

Annabelle nervously shook as she grasped the curtain in her hand. She looked around a few times to make sure her mommy wasn't home.

Maybe it was all a trick. Maybe her mommy was testing her. For a moment, she dropped the curatin. But then with determination, she grabbed it again. If her mommy was playing a trick then Annabelle was... what was this feeling? Was she... angry? Yes. This was the first time she was ever angry. Anger felt awful and good all at once.

Annabelle yanked the curtain open and winced as the sun shined brightly into her vision. The backyard was just as she remembered it from the other day. At first, nothing had changed. But then, as she looked closer, she could see a figure behind the tree.

The boy slowly sat up adn Annabelle gasped as she recognized the boy from the other day. She knew he had seen her! Now she was in trouble!

Annabelle fearfully jumped to the side, trying to hide. But there was nowhere to hide. The boy's eyes locked right on her and he gasped as well. Annabelle shrieked and hid her face behind her hands. She stayed like that for a long while until she heard a strange sound from outside.

The boy was trying to pull himself up from the ground, shouting in fear. But his foot was caught under a root from the tree. He was trying to yank it free. He was scared of _her_.

Annabelle carefully stood up, reaching for the door handle. She unlocked it and then gently pulled it to the side. It was stuck and made a squeaking sound from being ungreased for so long She literally had to force it open. She inhaled deeply as the fresh air blew into her face. It was warm and cold all at once. It was amazing. SHe had never felt anything like it.

The sun felt overly hot on her skin and the grass was soft on her feet as she moved forwards. The boy was tugging harder and harder at his foot, shaking. "Please!" he finally begged as Annabelle got close to him. "Please Ms. Ghost. Don't eat me."

"What's a ghost?" Annabelle mummbled, her voice nervous and intrigued.

The boy winced backwards and then froze as what she said sunk in. "You don't know what a _ghost_ is? So you're not a spirit awakened from the dead?"

"What?" Annabelle gasped. "Why would I be that? Gosh, that's awful!"

The boy didn't answer. He just stared as Annabelle slowly reached towards him. He closed his eyes and shifted away as Annabelle grasped his foot and pulled it free. Instead of running, the boy just sat there and stared. "Who are you?" Annabelle whispered.

"Andrew," the boy responded, a bit unsure.

Annabelle cocked her head to the side. "So why were you in my backyard?"

Andrew shrugged. "I thought you were a ghost girl and I wanted to prove that you were really here. Why do you live in Ms. Ravner's house?"

"Because I'm her daughter," Annabelle responded as if it should be obvious. "

"Ms. Ravner has a _daughter_?" Andrew gasped. "But you look nothing like her!"

Annabelle suddenly realized that she had given too much away and that she could now be in alot of trouble with her mommy.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be outside. So I have to go," Annabelle started, backing up towards the house and nearly tripping again.

A wind blew towards her, causing her nightgown to stick to her in the breeze.

Dissapointment graced Andrew's face. "But why?"

"I'm not allowed to go outside."

"Well have you ever been outside of the house?" Andrew asked. Annabelle shook her head and Andrew's mouth fell wide open. "Well how old are you?"

"Twelve," Annabelle mummbled.

"Twelve?" Andrew gaped. "You've gone twelve years and you have never left the house? No wonder you are so pale! Are you like alergic to the sun or something?"

"No!" Annabelle said a bit too quickly. "I'm only alergic to peanuts. And I really have to go! Look, you can't tell anyone I was out here alright?"

Annabelle quickly ran towards the house, suddenly fearing that her mommy would catch her. "Cross my heart and hope to die," Andrew said, drawing an 'x' over his heart with his finger.

"Why would you hope for that?" Annabelle asked and Andrew just shook his head, standing up.

"Never mind."

"Okay."

Annabelle turned to run into the house. "Wait!" Andrew called. "I didn't catch your name!"

Annabelle froze and turned around. "Annabelle," she whispered and dissapeared into the house, yanking the curtains closed behind her.

..

"I don't want to talk about it," Zola muttered as Derek pulled up to a stoplight.

"Come on Zo-"

"No!" Zola hissed. "Look, the bottom line is that you and Mom _lied_ to me. You said she couldn't have kids. Well guess what Dad, apparently she can."

"What do you want to know?" Derek asked, giving up.

"Mom already told me _everything_," Zola spat.

Her backpack dropped from her hands and hit the ground. The file nearly fell out and she yanked it back in and zipped the bag shut.

"What was that?" Derek asked, glimpsing over for only a moment.

"Homework," Zola lied, leaning back in her seat.

"Zola," Derek finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm sorry that we never told you... but what was to tell? Danielle was gone and that was that. We found you. We loved you. We adopted you. And... well eventually we all lived happily ever after."

"What do you mean _eventually_?" Zola noticed her dad hesitate and she quickly went on to say, "And the truth this time Dad."

"Fine," Derek sighed. "The truth is... Your mother and I got into a fight over this clinical trial right after we adopted you. I got angry and we took a tiny break from each other. But that and your mother lying about us living together was enough for the adoption agency to take you away from us. We nearly lost you. But then at last minute, the court decided to return you to us. And we got to keep you. That was basically our wake up call. You meant more than anything to us and we couldn't live without you. The second we got you back, we wanted to forget about _everything_ bad that ever happened to us and just love what we had right in front of us; you."

Tears enetered Zola's eyes and her lip quivered. Derek slowly pulled up in front of the house and Zola threw her door open, running for the front door. She heard her dad calling after her as she grabbed the spare key from under the mat and let herself in. She ran up to her room and locked the door, dropping her backpack to the floor and opening it up. She yanked out the file and threw it to the floor, quickly opening it.

She faintly heard Derek entering the house and calling after her. She yelled something back about doing her homework and then went back to the file. She flipped through it. It was very full and it took her a while to find a chart filled out about a car accident. The handwriting was slightly hard to read, but when she finally found the part about the loss of the baby, she skimmed down to see who signed it.

The name was _Maya Revner_.

**A/N: Zola's onto something. Let me know what you think and what Grey's characters you would like to see more of.**


	9. Break

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"I told you you should have told her a long time ago," Cristina sighed as Meredith cried quietly beside her, hiding her face in her hands.

"I kn-know," Meredith stuttered through her tears and wiped her hand across her cheeks. "It's just that... I have to get her to forgive me. She's my baby Cristina."

"I know," Cristina whispered quietly, patting Meredith's hand lightly. "Do you need a hug?" she asked and Meredith's lip quivered as she nodded.

Cristina wrapped her arms around Meredith and gave her a light squeeze just as her pager went off. "Shoot," Cristina muttered. "I have to go. Um... hey Karev!" she yelled standing up.

Alex walked into the room and took one look at Meredith. "What happened?"

"I need you to take over for me," Cristina said and Alex sighed as he walked over to Meredith and sat beside her.

"What is it Mer?" Alex asked as Cristina left the room.

Meredith shook her head and Alex pulled her into a hug without a further question.

...

"Annabelle!"

"Hmm?" Annabelle jumped, quickly refocussing on Maya.

"Where were you?" Maya questioned and Annabelle tensed up.

"What do you mean? I didn't go anywhere." Yet all she could think about was that cool breeze outside and the warmth of the sun.

"I mean in your head sweetheart," Maya said. "You were zoning out on me. You don't usually do that. Everything okay?"

"Yes Mommy," Annabelle said softly, her voice barely a whisper.

Maya kept her gaze steady, unmoving. She was definately confused. "Alright. Well I'm going to the-

"Store?" Annabelle guessed, a little too excited.

Maya turned her head to the side. "Well yes," she said, her voice very careful. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Maya slowly left, her focus never really leaving Annabelle until she was out the front door.

The second Maya was gone, Annabelle jumped up and raced for the back door. She just opened the curtain and let the sun touch her skin. She just stood there for a moment, basking in the warmth.

...

Andrew watched out his window until he finally saw Maya Revner get into her car and drive away.

"Finally!" Andrew gasped to himself, running down the steps and nearly colliding with Angella.

"Whoa kiddo! Where are you off to?"

"Um..." Andrew looked to the side and froze as he found hsi dog standing there with a leash in her mouth. "Taking Ginger for a walk!"

Ginger ran over to him and he attatched the leash to her collar, pulling her to the front door. "Be back soon!" Andrew promised and ran out of the house and towards Annabelle.

...

_Maya Revner_.

So many names and faces popped up online when Zola typed in that name.

She wasn't sure what she should be looking for, so she specified her search.

_Maya Revner. Doctor. Seattle Grace, Mercy West_

The first link that popped up was one straight from Seattle Grace's website. It was an old picture but that was all that was left of it. It was from years ago, clearly. The picture was black and white, but the face in it was one that made Zola pause. The woman was half african-american and half caucasian. Her eyes were dark and her hair was the same. It was incredibly curly as well and it fell just to her shoulders. She was very pretty. But there was something off about her. Her smile didn't quite seem to reach her eyes.

_Knock, knock._

Zola quickly slammed her computer screen shut, after saving the page, and ran to her front door. She checked the window before yanking the door wide open. "Crisitna?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Cristina rolled her eyes and let herself in. "We need to talk Zo."

"About what exactly?" Zola asked, completely confused.

Cristina helped herself to a soda and then motioned for Zola to sit next to her at the table. "You are my god-daughter. So you know I love you."

"Yeah..." Zola trailed off. "What's your point?"

"You know I'm always going to defend your mom so... give her a freaking break! Jesus, this whole thing happened years ago!"

"But she didn't tell me-

"That was an awful time in her life. You made their world all better. It's not fair that youa re holding this against them!"

Zola looked down at her hands. "I never thought she would lie to me like that."

"She wasn't lying," Crisitna sighed, leaning forwards. "She was protecting you. So just give her a break. Okay?"

"Fine. But... can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Who is Maya Revner?"

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I jsut wanted to get it up. But now we are getting to the good part. Reviews are always welcomed!**


	10. Plan

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"H-how did you know about Maya?" Cristina stammered in pure shock.

"I did some research. Just answer the question," Zola begged and Cristina sighed.

"She was the one who gave your parents the news about the baby. That's all I know really. She was always very quiet and to herself. The only thing I remember about her was when she had a miscarriage in the middle of the resident's locker room and I had to get Arizona Robbins. After the accident, she resigned the next day and nobody ever saw her again. Our theory is that the loss of your parent's baby reminded her of her own miscarriage and she wanted to start over." Cristina shrugged. "After the miscarriage she was always very quiet. She barely spoke to anybody. So when she left, nobody really knew she was gone."

It was then that the front door opened and Meredith walked into the house, freezing when she saw Crisitna and Zola. "Cristina... what are you doing here?" Meredith asked in shock.

Zola stood from her chair and ran forwards to throw her arms around her mother.

...

"Annabelle," a voice hissed and something banged against the window.

Annabelle jumped back and gasped and her eyes went wide when she saw what Andrew had with him. She shrieked and backed away from the window.

"What's wrong?" Andrew demanded, instantly worried.

Annabelle was shaking as she pointed and the animal and Andrew just chuckled. "It's a dog," he called through the window. "She won't hurt you. Can you let me in?"

Annabelle shook her head back and forth. "Look," Andrew sighed, tying the dog to the tree and walking away from it. "Now?"

Annabelle slowly stepped forwards, unlocking and sliding the door open. "Andrew," she whispered. "Why are you here?"

"To see you," he said. "I waited until Ms. Revner left."

"If she finds you in here, then we are both in trouble."

"Which is why we are being careful." Andrew pulled the back door shut and smiled widely. "Why does your mom keep yo all lockied up anyways? Are you alergic to the sun or something?"

"No!" Annabelle hissed. "Why would I be?"

Andrew shrugged. "I heard that about people. But then again, I have seen you outside and you didn't break out into hives or anything."

Andrew took a seat on the sofa and Annabelle slowly stepped over to do the same. She sat as far away from him as she could and she smoothed her nightgown down over her knees. "Do you always wear pajamas?" Andrew asked.

"I guess," Annabelle whispered.

Andrew turned to her, looking closely at her face. Annabelle sat back, startled. "What happened to you cheek?" Andrew questioned. "It's bruised. Did your mom hit you or something?"

Annabelle threw her hand over her cheek and looked away. "No," she lied. "Andrew why are you realy here?"

Andrew lifted his shoulders up and down and frowned. "I thought we could be friends. I don't really have any friends."

Annabelle just stared for a moment. "Neither do I," she said. "My mommy says she's the only friend I need."

Andrew looked shocked. "Parents aren't friends! They are parents!"

Annabelle ccouldn't help but giggle at that.

"Hey, can I ask you another question?" Andrew said.

"Yeah," Annabelle sighed. "Sure."

"Are you adopted?"

Annabelle froze. "No."

"But you look nothing like your mom."

"Well I'm not adopted!"

"Then did she steel you or something?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you say something like that?"

"It was just a question," Andrew said and Annabelle narrowed her eyes.

Just then, the front door flew open and Maya walked in. "I'm back," she called. "I got lots of eggs and-

When she walked into the living room, she dropped the grocery bag straight to the floor and the eggs shattered everywhere.

...

Zola sat in front of the file and the rest of her research. She drew a line from Maya's name to the picture of her mom and wrote _suspect_.

It was so strange that Maya Revner would just dissapear like that. Why would she?

Zola stared down at the information in front of her and something uncomfortable settled inside of her.

She searched Maya's name online again and found that old picture of her. She printed it out and added it to her pile of information.

_Dr. Maya Michelle Revnver._

That was Zola's next search, after she'd found Maya's middle name. A list of adresses came up and she coppied each of them down.

She was determined to figure out this mystery.

Zola stood from the floor and pulled out a duffle bag, beginning to fill it with clothes.

**A/N: So alot just happened. Lol. Please review. Let me know what you want to happen. What character is your favorite? What storyline do you like best? Why?**

**If I get 15 reviews today, I will do my best to update by tommorow.**


	11. Fight

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Run," Annabelle whispered, so quietly that Andrew nearly didn't hear her.

He quickly jumped form the sofa and ran in the opposite direction. Maya just stood there, staring as he yanked open the backdoor and stumbled outside.

Even then, Maya did nothing. She just watched Annabelle with a confused gaze. Then, without another word, she turned and left the room in silence.

...

Zola sat down at dinner, staring down at the table in silence.

"How was your day?" Derek asked her.

"Huh? Oh good. Boring. The usual."

Meredith smirked slightly and took a bite of chicken. Derek had cooked it. Meredith couldn't cook.

Zola bit the chicken again and could barely swallow it as guilt rushed through her. She placed the fork down onto the table.

"I don't feel well," she lied.

"Come here," Derek said quickly, feeling her head and remembering how sick she was as a baby.

Zola pulled away. "Stop," she hissed, angry at them for being such good parents. "I'm going to sleep."

Meredith called after Zola as she stomped up the stairs and let the tears fall freely.

...

Annabelle had just sat there on the sofa all afternoon, staring at the wall in fear. She swallowed back the tears. Her mommy hadn't said a word to her all day.

Now it was growing dark outside and the back door let in cold air. Andrew had forgotten to close it.

Slowly, Annabelle stood, debating quietly to herself if she should just run outside now and get help. But she was too scared to do that.

The outside world was still a mystery to her.

She carefully walked down the hall and entered her mother's room. The door was wide open and her mom sat on her bed, staring at the wall ahead of her. She looked stricken with grief and tears were dried on her cheeks. The room was dark and the light of the closet was the only one on.

"Mommy," Annabelle whispered. Maya didn't budge. "Mommy," she said louder.

Maya's eyes slowly flashed to Annabelle's face and she gradually stood from the bed. "You didn't listen," she said, her voice one of panic and hysteria. "And now they are coming for you! We have to hide you!"

"No," Annabelle whispered, slowly backing out of the room.

Maya was quicker though, grabbaing her before she could fully leave.

"No!" Annabelle shrieked. "Mommy please!"

She squirmed around and Maya slapped her striaght across the face. Annabelle shrieked Maya threw her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" she warned.

Annabelle cried out against her hand and Maya threw a punch to her stomach, causing her breathing to come short and she gasped in hoarsely, tears pouring down her face as she fell forwards.

Maya threw Annabelle against a table and Annabelle hit her head hard, nearly going unconcious.

She felt herself being dragged back towards the basement, the cold, hard, dark basement, and she watched as the hallway spun around her. For a second, she saw a dresser, and with a quick shot of her hand, she pushed it hard, knocking a vase over. It landed on Maya's head, knocking her unconcious right as she opened the basement door.

The world went black.

...

It was twelve o'clock when Meredith finally came upstairs. She opened Zola's door and Zola pretended to be asleep as Meredith kissed her goodnight.

She opened her eyes and sat up as soon as the door quietly clicked shut.

"She's been acting so strange," Meredith's voice came from down the hall. "I don't think she really forgave us."

"She's just coping. Give her time," Derek sighed and Zola held her breath to keep the tears away as she grasped her duffle bag and her backpack and stood up, tip-toeing to her window that led to a tree.

"We're gonna be okay," Meredith decided.

Zola squeezed her eyes shut, sliding the window open as quietly as she could. "I'm gonna find your baby," she whispered quietly. "Your real baby. So you guys can be happy. I just cause you stress."

...

Anabelle's head was spinning and the hallway was moving in all directions as she slowly stood from the ground. Her nails were bloody and broken from clwaing at the table. She was bruised and she could feel a gash on her forehead. She slowly limped towards the front door and threw it open behind her.

She gasped in painful breaths and her feet made contact with the harsh concrete.

She needed help. There was someething wrong with her mommy.

The dark world around her was silent except for the occasional car rushing by.

Annabelle started across the street, panicking in this world that she barely knew existed. Headlights shown in her eyes and she screamed and ducked out of the way as a horn honked and someone shouted a word she had never heard before. A car drove past, just barely missing her.

She began to breathe heavily and limped quickly in her town, bloody nightgown, straight towards Andrew's house, where she had seen him go that first day through the window.

Annabelle slammed her fist against the door, crying hard as it finally opened.

A woman with braided blond hair and glasses and a big tummy opened the door and gasped when she saw the girl on her porchstep.

Annabelle saw Andrew standing behind the woman, mouth wide open, as Annabelle fell forwards and landed straight in the strange ladies arms, feeling slightly comforted for the first time in her life.

...

Maya slowly opened her eyes, staring up at the front door that was wide open, letting cold air from the night into the house.

Annabelle was gone.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for waiting a bit to update. Please review for a quick update.**


	12. Run

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. I was away. But here is the next update.**

Maya tried to get to her feet and her head spun as she staggered forwards. She touched her head and came back with blood on her dark skin.

"Annabelle," she suddenly whispered as the realization hit her.

He daughter was stolen.

...

"I d-didn't know where else t-to go," Annabelle stammered.

Angella had her wrapped up in a robe and she was bandaging her few cuts and bruises.

"It's okay," Angella said, seeming very shocked at the whole thing. "Listen Annabelle, you are safe here. Okay?"

Andrew sat in a chair, staring at Annabelle's bruised and bloody face sadly. "Your mom did this?" he asked and Annabelle nodded slowly.

"Andrew," Angella warned. "Why don't you give her some space?"

"No," Annabelle said quickly. "I um... I want him to stay. If that's okay with you."

"Of course," Angella sighed.

"What's going on?" a voice asked, gaining their attention.

Annabelle gasped in shock as a little girl with curly blond hair and big brown eyes stood before them. "Who are you?" the girl asked Annabelle.

"Missy, go back to sleep," Angella instructed and when Missy didn't move Angella sighed. "Andrew, hold this towel over the cut on her head until it stops bleeding. I'll be right back."

As Angella passed by Andrew, she whispered, "Keep her busy. I'm going to call the police."

Andrew's eyes widened but he said nothing. He just picked up the towel and gently held it against Annabelle's head. "Ouch," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "That stings."

"I'm sorry," Andrew sighed. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Annabelle responded, staring at her broken, bloody fingernails. "Who was that little girl?"

"My sister Missy," Andrew answered.

"And that woman- Angella, is she your mom?"

"Foster mom," Andrew replied sadly and dabbed at her forehead a bit.

"What's that?" Annabelle mumbled.

Andrew was barely surprised by the question. Annabelle knew close to nothing about the real world. "She takes care of me because my real parents can't."

"But why?" Annabelle asked.

Andrew looked incredibly sad. "Because they died."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Annabelle continued to stare at her hands. "Did your parents ever hit you or anything?"

Andrew shook his head slowly.

"Because, maybe I just deserved it," Annabelle sighed. "My mom loves me. She didn't mean-

"Annabelle," Andrew cut her off. "Look at yourself. You're a mess. She nearly killed you for having me inside the house. You look nothing like her and she pretends you don't exist. She hides you. She probably stole you Annabelle."

Tears welled up in Annabelle's eyes and ran down her face. "Maybe," she sighed. "But what now?"

"You can should stay with us," Andrew responded, his face lighting up. "Or better yet, we could find your real parents."

He heard Angella quietly speaking on the phone in the other room. "Really?" Annabelle whispered, looking up at him through tears and a black eye.

Andrew nodded. "Yeah. We could make it an adventure."

"Would Angella and Missy come?"

"No. It's too dangerous for them. Angella is pregnant and Missy's five."

"Dangerous?" Annabelle repeated, suddenly nervous.

"Oh come on Annie- can I call you Annie?- this will be awesome and we'll find your real parents. Maybe they won't hit you or anything like that. Maybe they'll be really great. I bet they love you a lot."

Annabelle stared for a long moment. "Okay," she finally said. "Just don't call me Annie."

Andrew grinned widely. "Okay. But we have to go like right now because Angella's calling the police."

"What?" Annabelle gasped.

"Let's go up to my room and pack a bag and some money. Then we'll climb out the window."

"The window?" Annabelle squeaked. "What about the front door?"

"Wow, you really are no fun are you?"

Andrew sighed and dropped the bloody towel before bandaging Annabelle's head. He grabbed two jackets, took two hundred dollars from Angella's purse, and left her an IOU. Lastly, Andrew took a pack of cookies just in case. "Let's go," he said, wrapping one of the jackets around Annabelle's shoulders. Angella's footsteps could be heard on the steps. "Hurry. Now!"

The two of them stood and ran/limped to the front door where they quietly made their escape.

...

"Zola's been really quiet tonight," Meredith said as Derek climbed into his bed.

"She's asleep," he yawned. "She's fine."

Meredith nodded and cuddled close to him as he turned off the light. A moment later she quickly pushed away from him. "But I'm gonna go check on her anyway."

Meredith stood and made her way to Zola's room. Derek sighed and pulled the covers up to his chin, finally able to get some rest after a long day at work.

"_Derek!_"

Derek's eyes snapped open and he quickly got out of bed, running over to find Meredith in tears, staring at a piece of paper in her hands. Derek looked over her shoulder and his mouth fell open. "She couldn't have gotten far!" Derek gasped, running down the steps to the front door. "Call the police. I'll go look for her."

Meredith started sobbing as she followed his orders, squeezing the note tightly in her hand.

_I had to go away for a little while. It's really important. Don't come looking for me._

_Love you. Sorry,_

_Zola_

...

The vehicle slowly shifted to a stop and Zola opened her eyes that were swollen from crying. She had a hood pulled tightly over her head.

"We're here," the voice from the front seat said.

Zola pulled some money out of her pocket and payed the taxi driver before getting out and heading towards the train station.

...

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the long delay. I really hope I didn't lose any readers. Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen.**

**Thanks :)**


	13. Hide

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Annabelle!" Maya rasped as she limped along the side of the street. "Who took her?"

An old woman passing by glimpsed at Maya strangely and Maya threw her backwards up against a wall. "Was it you?" Maya demanded and the old woman trembled, begging her to let go.

Maya slowly released the woman and turned towards the blurry world, falling against the pavement.

...

Derek sped through the night, his high-beams on as he skimmed every last street corner. He quickly dialed Mark's number.

"Meredith just called," Lexie answered their house phone. "We haven't seen her but we are looking."

There was a slight commotion on the other line and then Mark was on the phone. "Need me to come looking for her with you?"

"Yes," Derek said. "I'll be at your apartment in five."

He hung up the phone and continued on his way.

Five minutes later he stopped in front of Mark's apartment, the tires screeching against the pavement as he slammed on the brakes. Mark ran outside in sweatpants and t-shirt and hopped into the car. Lexie was standing in the doorway with Callie and Arizona who were also awake. Sophia (their daughter) sleepily clung onto Callie tightly.

"How are you doing?" Mark asked Derek as he slammed on the gas pedal.

"How am I doing?" Derek growled. "How the hell do you think I'm doing.

And then the tears entered his eyes.

"We'll find her," Mark promised and Derek angrily swiped away some tears as he swung the car around a corner.

...

Meredith paced her house frantically, holding her bathrobe tightly around her as tears fell down her cheeks. She opened the front door and called Zola's name loudly, choking on a sob and sinking down to the floor. She heard sirens down the street and she knew that the police were almost there.

She drew in a deep breath and got herself together, standing from the floor right as the cops got there.

Cristina's car pulled up at the same time and she ran into the house to stand by Meredith's side.

Lexie pulled up soon after.

As Meredith spoke to the cops, her friend and sister sat there, silently assuring their friend that it would be okay.

...

Angella stepped into the kitchen and froze. "Andrew?" she whispered. "Annabelle?"

She quickly ran into the hallway, opened the front door, searched frantically around the house. Ginger started barking like crazy.

"Andrew?" Angella shrieked as the cops pulled up to her house. "_Andrew!_"

...

"My feet hurt," Annabelle whimpered and Andrew slowed down from running.

They were in the middle of a forest, surrounded by trees and darkness.

"Andrew, this was a mistake. I wanna go home."

"Annabelle," Andrew sighed, sinking down into the dirt and taking her with him. "We can't go back now. It's too late."

"I don't think my mom meant to hurt me," Annabelle whispered and then she began shaking with sobs.

Andrew wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close. "She's not your mom," he reminded her and she cried harder, leaning into Andrew's grasp.

...

Zola sat quietly on the train, hiding under the hood of her sweatshirt.

Her tears fell rapidly down her cheeks and she hugged her arms around herself tightly.

This was right, she kept reminding herself. Her parents needed their real daughter.

"I'm not her," Zola whispered to herself and tears ran down her cheeks as the train began to move.

She had been able to purchase the ticket online with her parent's credit card. The train would get her far enough away and then she could take a taxi the rest of the way. She knew her parents would figure out where the train was going soon enough.

A small part of her kind of hoped they did.

...

"Damn it!" Derek hissed slamming on the break and punching the dashboard. "Why the hell would she do this? We gave her everything she wanted. I know we freaking lied to her but we love her and she knew that! Why the hell would she run away? Why? Why-

"Stop," Mark cut Derek off and patted his back lightly. "You'll find her okay?" Tears were now running down Derek's face. "If Sophia ran away I would be distraught too. I'll come home with you and stay with you guys until you figure it out a bit. We'll search every possible place that she could have gone and we'll find her okay?"

...

The police officers were making phone calls and using computers that they had.

Meredith sat silently on her sofa, Cristina on one side and Lexie on the other. Lexie squeezed her hand and Meredith looked in her direction.

"It'll be okay Mer."

"No," Meredith whimpered.

"Stop," Cristina whispered but Meredith pulled away and hid her face in her hands, sobbing silently.

Both Cristina and Lexie rubbed her back softly as she cried.

"Oregon!" one of the officers suddenly gasped. "She bought a train ticket to Oregon."

Meredith stood straight up, immediately invested in this knew piece of information.

"Why Oregon?" Cristina question and Meredith gasped.

"Oh no!" she suddenly hissed. "We had a vacation in Oregon a few years ago. We took a train there and then took a plain home. She's heading towards their airport!"

**A/N: So kind of a confusing chapter. Why would Zola be going to the Oregon airport? To throw them off her trail of course. That's what they're expecting! In a few chapters, somebody from the Shepherd's past will be making an appearance. Try and figure out who it is and why in a review. Also, if you want a preview of the next chapter, let me know in a review and I will give you one but I can't send it to anonymous reviewers.**

**:) **


	14. Idea

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Maya slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital bed. There was a nurse nearby checking her vitals. Maya cleared her throat and the nurse turned. "Good morning Ms. Revner," she said.

Maya blinked a few times and mumbled, "What happened?"

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember the attack?"

"Attack?" Maya coughed and then her heart skipped a beat.

Annabelle!

"Oh," Maya quickly played along. "Yeah someone was robbing me. They attacked me. I ran out to get help and then I must have fainted or something."

"Oh you poor thing," the nurse sighed. "Don't worry. The police are investigating right away."

"Investigating?" Maya squeaked and began to panic.

Her breathing turned heavy and she began to gasp for air. "I... can't... breathe..." Maya got out.

The nurse began to tell her to calm down and was about to reach for the button that would alert a code blue. But as she did, Maya grasped the nurse's hand, yanked her forwards and slammed her head into the wall behind her. The nurse gasped out loud and screamed but Maya muffled it with her pillow and held her down. The nurse struggle and slammed around and eventually fell unnervingly still.

"Goodnight," Maya whispered and then began screaming for help.

...

Zola slept in a dark alley. She was cold and scared and she hugged her backpack tightly to her. She could hear drunk men walking past, laughing out loud like idiots. Fear began to really shoot though her, and she slammed her eyes shut.

_"Mommy!" Zola called with a goofy smile on her face. "Mommy look what i drew for you!"_

_Zola held up a picture of her family. She had worked so hard on it, and Meredith smiled proudly when she saw it._

_"Zola darling, it's beautiful!" Meredith gushed._

_Zola smiled brightly. "Thanks mommy!"_

_Derek grabbed Zola from behind and swung her around. "I love you princess!" he said as he caught her in his arms._

_"I love you too daddy!"_

Zola opened her eyes and hid her face, beginning to sob.

Her parents never wanted her. They wanted Danielle.

She had to make them happy and get their daughter back so they could at least be happy.

They deserved it.

...

"In here," Andrew whispered, pulling Annabelle into a building.

"W-where are we?" Annabelle gasped out.

"This is a library."

"A what?"

Andrew turned and stared at Annabelle for a long moment before he shook his head and pulled inside.

The building smelled of leather and paper and something else that Annabelle couldn't place. It was a little too quiet.

"Come here," Andrew whispered and pulled Annabelle to some strange machine.

"What is that?"

"A computer," Andrew explained and began to push buttons.

Annabelle read the letters that he was writing. _Maya Revner._

"Why are you looking up... _her_?" Annabelle asked.

Andrew sighed but didn't respond. Instead, he pulled Annabelle's hand to a small object attached to the computer. "This is a mouse."

"A mouse?" Annabelle squeaked.

"Not like the animal," Andrew assured her and moved the mouse around, forcing her finger to click on a link.

A picture of Maya popped up on the S_taff of the P__ast _for some hospital called Seattle Grace.

"She worked at a hospital?" Annabelle whispered.

Andrew clicked on the title of the page and it brought him to another _Staff of the Past_.

He forced Annabelle to click on a random name based on where the doctors were now living.

The closest one to them was a picture of a pretty blond girl named _Isabelle Stevens._

"Her," Andrew said, quickly writing down the address. "Maybe she can help us. Let's go."

...

Alex leaned back against the wall in the Shepherd's kitchen.

Meredith had fallen asleep on the sofa and Derek was still talking to the cops.

Cristina, Lexie, and Mark were all whispering quietly over a cup of coffee.

But all Alex could focus on was Zola.

_"Well there's my favorite little Shepherd!"_

_Zola squealed as Alex lifted her from the ground and spun her around._

_"Happy eight birthday kiddo!"_

_He slowly set Zola down when he saw her sad face. "What is it?" Alex questioned._

_Zola had tears in her eyes. "A girl at school called me ugly."_

_Alex frowned. "You see," Alex started. "Sometimes when people are jealous, they say things that aren't true. It means that that girl is really ugly. She must be because you are beautiful. You know that? So screw her."_

_Zola looked up at Alex and a small smile formed on her face. "Thanks Uncle Alex."_

_"That's what I'm here for kiddo. Happy birthday."_

"Daddy are you crying?" a voice said, pulling Alex from his thoughts.

Alex bent down next to his step-son Tommy and pulled the child into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Morgan, his wife, stood in the doorway, watching with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine," Alex got out. "Just don't ever run away kid. You hear me?"

"Yeah sure dad."

**A/N: Who loves Alex and Morgan? I do! She may be the only way to make Alex have a good story-line besides bringing Izzie back.**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I have been so freaking hooked on this book. I've mentioned _The Escape by Lindsay Luterman_. Well her final two books came out and I just read them and OMG they are soooo good. Seriously, someone needs to read them to discuss because I don't know anyone personally who has read them. Sorry, just needed to say how much I love the books. Another book that has been distracting me would be _Fifty Shades of Grey by EL James_. If you have read or want to read either of these series then let me know your opinion on them. If not then what do you guys think of Grey's lately on a scale of 1(being bad) and 10 (being amazing). I'd say I'm thinking 7.5**

**Review for fast updates!**


	15. Rapunzel

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! :)**

"Ms. Revner," the doctor tried to calm her as she sobbed into her pillow. "The intruder is gone now. We will check all of the hallway security cameras to see who entered your room and who could have done this. You have nothing to be afraid of. An emergency team was able to resuscitate the Nurse Rose, but she is currently in a coma."

Maya nodded and continued to cry into her pillow, mumbling things about wanting to go home. The doctor told her that he would be right back, and walked out into the hallway. Maya looked up when she knew the coast was clear and wiped the tears from her face, smiling icily.

...

"This is it," Andrew said softly, his hand idly holding onto Annabelle's. "You sure you want to do this?"

Annabelle looked up at the cozy house in front of her. It looked like a doll house, only real. "No," Annabelle whispered but rang the doorbell anyway.

The door opened moments later and Annabelle was practically hiding behind Andrew. A woman with long, blond hair tied back behind her head opened the door and did a double-take when she saw Annabelle.

_Maybe she knows me,_ Annabelle thought hopefully, but then realized sadly that the woman was staring at her wounds.

"Dr. Stevens?" Andrew said quietly.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Nobody has called me that in a very long time, not since I got married. Who are you guys?"

"We need help," Annabelle said, her voice barely a whisper.

The woman looked at them for a long moment and then stepped back, holding the door further open. "Come in."

...

_Zola? ZOLA!_

Zola woke with a start, still laying in that dark alley. She sat up and her entire body protested.

She had to get a move on it and she knew that. Slowly, she headed for the train station, feeling strong and determined, ignoring the weak, sad feeling in her belly.

She reached into her bag while she sat on the bench, waiting, and pulled out her cell-phone. When she turned it on, she saw over twenty-five missed calls, ten messages, and a ton of texts.

She couldn't bear to see them, and she quickly slipped them away as the bus showed up.

Next stop, Idaho.

...

"Maya Revner? That was such a long time ago," the woman, who insisted they called her Izzie, said. "All I know is that she disappeared one day and never came back."

"Did she have any friends at the time that were pregnant?" Andrew asked in one breath.

Izzie looked at him, confused and Annabelle sunk further in her seat, sipping the tea that Izzie had made them, and eating a blueberry muffin. She had never had a muffin before. it was delicious.

"Um no... I don't remember her having any friends. She mainly kept to herself. Why do you ask?"

Annabelle frowned. Her mommy- or ex-mommy, or whoever she was- didn't have any friends?

"Curious," Andrew responded, and held Annabelle by the shoulders. "Out of all of your friends from that place, who does she look the most like?"

"What?" Izzie asked, beyond weirded out.

"Andrew!" Annabelle snapped and turned back to Izzie. "We are doing a survey of that hospital. We are trying to figure out who worked there during Maya's time that was pregnant. It's a long story, but it's really important. So please, can you tell us who was pregnant before Maya left?"

Izzie looked down at the ground. "There were two couples that I knew of, but I didn't work there at that time."

"What are there names?" Andrew asked, too quickly.

Izzie sighed. "Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins, and Mark Sloane."

"Wait, that's not a couple," Andrew started, but Izzie didn't explain.

"And Meredith and Derek Shepherd."

...

"Any news?" Meredith croaked as she walked into the kitchen, red-eyed and puffy-cheeked.

"Nothing new," Derek responded.

Meredith headed right for the whiskey and Derek stopped her. "Uh uh. No drinking at ten in the morning."

"You are not my parent," Meredith reminded him.

"Yes but I am your husband and I love you. I need you here right now, fully here, and not drunk."

"Yes because when the going gets tough, Meredith drinks. Right? Isn't that what everyone always says?"

"Meredith, enough!" Derek snapped, turning her around, and Meredith fell into his arms, sobbing.

"I want my baby girl!" Meredith sobbed. "I can't lose another!"

Derek slowly sunk into a chair, holding Meredith in his arms, and the two cried together.

"I c-can't just sit here and do n-nothing," Meredith got out. "Derek we have to do something."

"We're doing all we can-

"No, we're not. The police may be surveying Oregon, but we can else-where. Derek, we have to do more."

...

As Annabelle left Izzie's house with Andrew, the two began to walk into the forest again, nearly collapsing on the ground to sleep.

Annabelle woke up at sometime in the night, screaming from a nightmare. Andrew had to calm her, unsure of what to do in a situation like this. He still barely knew her.

"Hey, Annie. It's okay. It's all okay."

"No it's not," Annabelle cried. "Everything I knew was a lie."

Andrew wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried, lowering her back to the ground when she had calmed slightly.

"You kind of remind me of Rapunzel," Andrew said softly.

"Maya used to tell me stories of Rapunzel," Annabelle whispered. "How she was locked away in a castle because her mother loved her so much, she had to keep her safe. She said Repunzle never left the castle for her whole life, and lived happily ever after."

"That's not how the story goes." Andrew shook his head. "Wow Maya was messed up. The story goes like this: Rapunzel was locked away by her evil step-mother. It's a whole lot of complicated stuff in there, but the bottom line is, a prince used to come every day and yell 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair. And she did. He would visit her. I forget a lot of it. I know they took down the evil woman and the two lived happily ever after."

"If I'm Rapunzel, then are you the prince?" Annabelle asked innocently.

Andrew shrugged. "I don't know."

"But the prince saved her, and you saved me. Are there more stories like Rapunzel?"

"A lot," Andrew told her. "I can tell them to you some time. Most of them end with a kiss and it makes everything better."

"Really?" Annabelle whispered.

"Yeah. They're pretty girly, but when I was younger I liked them a lot."

"I like the stories."

"Well you are a girl."

Annabelle stared at Andrew for a long moment, and then quickly touched her lips to his, pulling away almost instantly. The kiss was so quick that it barely counted as one, but it left Andrew smiling. "What was that for?" he asked, unable to hide the surprise from his voice.

"Kisses can make things better, right?"

Andrew nodded slowly. "Do things feel better?"

"They pretty much feel the same." Annabelle shrugged. "Andrew, thank you for saving me and being my prince."

Andrew smiled. "It's my honor to save the princess from her castle. Now go to sleep Rapunzel."

For the first time in a long time, Annabelle fell asleep with a smile on her face, because she felt like a princess.

**A/N: Yes I am such a cheesy author. So the latest series I just finished? It's the Trylle Trilogy by Amanda Hocking. If you read it, let me know what you think of it and the ending. If you haven't read it and enjoy fantasy/romance books, I highly suggest it.**

**Please review for a quick update!**


	16. Arrest

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! :)**

_Annabelle woke to the sound of voices. She sat up and tiredly walked down the hallway, stopping at the railing and peeking through._

_Downstairs, her mommy was talking to a tall man. He was scary looking. Annabelle sunk down to the floor._

_"I don't have the money yet. I'm working on it. I swear. I have part of it. Here."_

_She pulled something out of her pocket, handed it towards the man. He grasped it from her, examined it, and then shoved it into his pocket._

_"It's not enough!"_

_"Jim please!"_

_"No!" He slapped her hard across the face. "If you don't have the money by tomorrow, you are dead Revner. Do you hear me? Dead!"_

_"Jim please!"_

_Annabelle whimpered to herself as Jim stepped forwards. "Or maybe I'll just do it now."  
><em>

_Maya quietly opened a drawer from behind her, yanked out something black and small, and pressed it._

_Something _boomed_ and the man fell to the ground in a puddle of liquid._

_"Shit," Maya cried and turned to run up the stairs._

_Annabelle stood quickly, right as Maya reached her._

_"Mommy who was that man?"_

_"Annabelle pack your stuff."_

_"But mommy-_

_"Annabelle now! We are leaving New York."_

_"But I don't want to."_

_"Jesus Annabelle!"_

_She reached into the cabinet, pulled out something long and sharp. "No needles!" Annabelle shrieked._

_Maya grasped her arm tightly, shoved the needle into it, and pressed down._

_"No!" Annabelle cried. "I don't want to sleep!"_

_But it was too late. The sedative took over. She slowly felt the world tip as she landed in her mommy's arms._

Annabelle's eye shot open and she began to gasp for air. They were sitting in the back of a bus. Her head had been resting on Andrew's shoulder.

"Hey Annie, are you okay?" She turned her head to the side to look at him.

"Andrew," she whimpered and he pulled her into a hug as she cried.

...

Maya signed the discharge papers, and began to claw at her hair. "Where the hell is my daughter?" she shirked as a police officer walked into the room. "Did you find her?"

"Maya Revner?" the officer said.

"What?" she snapped.

"We have a warrant for your arrest," the man said slowly.

"What?" Maya gasped as the officer reached for her hands. "This is a mistake! Please! What did I do? Please let me go! Damn it!"

The officer led he rout of the room. She was kicking and screaming all the way.

...

Zola stepped off of the train into Minnesota. She practically collapsed of exhaustion.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Zola turned to see a police officer standing there. "Ma'am, where are your parents?"

Zola backed up slowly, turned and began running.

"Come back here!" the woman called, chasing after her.

...

Meredith and Derek stood in silence in their living room. "Why?" is all Meredith kept saying. "Why did she do this? Why?"

"Mer," Derek sighed and she burst into tears.

"I want my daughter back at home!"

"Do you think this has something to do with Danielle?" Derek asked, just as distraught as his wife.

He pulled her into his arms. "It must have! I'm such an idiot! I should have just told her! I should have been honest! Zola!"

Lexie and Alex walked into the room. Alex looked at the couple sadly.

"How are you guys holding up?" Lexie asked.

"Terrible," Meredith sobbed and Alex glared at Lexie. "I feel sick! I'm so dizzy. I feel like I'm going to vomit!"

Derek slowly backed up. "Mer, are you okay?"

She stared back at him for a long moment.

"Mer?"

She blinked once and her eyes became glassy. "Meredith?"

She fell forwards, her eyes rolling into her head. "Meredith!"

Derek caught her right before she hit the ground.

**A/N: So... I know it's really short. This was a quick chapter as a mother's day special.**

**Anyone who can guess what is wrong with Meredith will get a preview of the next chapter.**

**Also, if you've seen the last episode of Grey's... OMG tell me what you thought in a review!**

**Holly crap!**

**4 days until the finale. Let the count down begin!**

**If I get fifteen reviews by tomorrow, I will try to have an update every day for until the finale if I get fifteen reviews every day.**

**I read that someone will die in the finale. I don't know who it is but tell me who you think it is and why.**

**Until next time. Happy Mother's Day!**

**3**


	17. Tuck

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! :)**

Meredith woke up in a daze. her head hurt and her vision was foggy. "Ummm," she mumbled. "Derek?"

A hand grasped hers and she fell back to sleep.

...

Zola ran as fast as she possibly could, dodging person after person. "Get back here!" the guard yelled. "Please! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Zola looked back for a fraction of second, didn't see the boy in front of her, and slammed right into him. She twisted her ankle hard. The two hit the floor hard, Zola on top.

He must have been only a few years older than her. His skin was the same color as hers. His eyes were kind and soft. "Ouch," he muttered. "Zola?"

Zola's eyes widened and then recognition hit. "Tuck," she whispered, recognizing Bailey's son almost immediately.

Their family had moved when she was seven. "What's going on?" Tuck asked, helping Zola up but her ankle protested and he balanced her weight. "Everyone's been looking for you."

Suddenly, the woman cut through the crowd, screaming after Zola. "Oh no!" Zola gasped.

Tuck looked for a moment, and then swung Zola into his arms, running fast through the crowd of people, much faster than the heavy set police woman.

"Tuck! Watch out!" Zola gasped as they reached an escalator, and Tuck took it two steps at a time.

When he reached the bottom, he flew around the corner, out the door, and into the open city.  
>"I'll take you to my house."<p>

"No! Please!" Zola begged. "your mom will send me home."

There were tears in her eyes. Tuck looked at her for a long time and then sighed."I know a place," he said, and walked quickly to avoid the woman inside.

...

"Meredith?" Derek whispered as his wife began to stir for the third time.

Every time,s eh would wake up, and then fall back to sleep.

But this time, her eyes fluttered open, rested on Derek's and stayed that way. "Mer?"

"Derek," Meredith mumbled. "What happened?"

"You fainted. The doctors are trying to figure to what caused it."

"I have... low blood pressure," Meredith whispered.

"Yes," Derek sighed. "But they are running some tests. You said you had been feeling dizzy. Had you eaten all day?"

"No."

"Drank?"

"Nope."

"Meredith-

"I was worried," Meredith cut him off. "Did they find Zola."

"No," Derek said sadly.

"Damn it," Meredith whimpered as Arizona Robbins walked in.

"Hey there Meredith. How are you feeling?"

"Like I fainted," Meredith replied dryly.

"We have your test results," Arizona said softly.

"Why are you giving them?" Derek questioned and Arizona frowned nervously.

"Meredith, you um... your pregnant. You have been for five months but the signs have been weak."

Meredith passed out again.

...

"This is a mistake!" Maya shouted. "I don't even have a daughter, much less one that I could abuse!"

She banged against the cell she was locked in with her fists. The other waiting prisoners glared at her.

"Let me out! Please!"

"Shut it!" a nearby prisoner hissed.

Maya shrieked and spun around to face the other woman. She had a scar across her cheek and big, nearly black eyes.

"Shut it or I will rip your throat out. You aren't the only one in here princess."

"I'm not a princess," she muttered. "But you're a bitch."

The prisoner stood suddenly. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me!" Maya growled and felt a hand collide with her face. "Ow!"

"Now sit down!"

Maya glared but sat down, all the time worrying for the safety of her daughter.

...

Annabelle and Andrew exited the bus, nearly colliding with a boy holding a girl in his arms. "Whoa! Sorry!" he gasped, nearly dropping the girl.

"No worries," Annabelle mumbled and Andrew pulled her along.

****A/N: This chapter was short because I am planning on updating by tomorrow if I get twenty reviews. I know I promised a preview to those who guessed the right answer to what is wrong with Mer. But I was able to get this chapter up within a day, so I figured I might as well just post it and say that the people who got it right were:AiLing, shofthedecendingTransmutation, Anon Reader, Locaaaa, Ana, AmyHale, neb1223, leyton345, and bextra1256. Wow guys, you really know my writing. LOL. I got so many responses about the grey's finale. Most people think either Lexie or Arizona are going to die. Here's my prediction: Lexie will barely make it out alive but she will, same with Arizona. Shonda will do the unexpected. April will kill herself I think and Jackson will find her. Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Because of them I updated today. 17 reviews guys. Can we go for twenty tonight for an update tomorrow?****


	18. Recorded

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! :)**

Maya opened her eyes, realizing she had fallen asleep inside the jail cell.

Scar Face still sat across from her, glaring at her. "You hit your child? Who does that?" Scar Face spat at her.

"I don't have a child," Maya whispered through gritted teeth. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"I killed a few people," Scar Face shrugged. Maya leaned closer into the cold confines of the wall. "Got caught for speeding. They just have to verify that I am who they think I am."

"And who are you?"

"None of your business," Scar Face smirked. "But you can call me Susie."

Maya raised an eyebrow and then shut her eyes.

...

"Where are we?" Zola whispered as Tuck ducked behind a building.

"You'll see," Tuck responded, walking down a set of steps that lead to a small window that you would have to climb through to get in.

He placed Zola down and helped her slip through the window into what looked like an old basement.

"My friends and I use this as a hangout place," Tuck explained and Zola limped into the room.

It was small and messy. Old boxes filled the place. There was a computer set up in the corner and a few dirty beanbag chairs were scattered through the room.

"This house is abandoned. Nobody uses it. So my friends and I fixed it up a bit. What do you think?"

"I think it's creepy," Zola responded, but smiled nonetheless. "Tuck, why did you help me back there? We are probably both in a lot of trouble now."

"Because, like it or not Zola, you're my friend."

"You didn't keep in touch when you moved," Zola mumbled while Tuck pulled up a beanbag chair for her.

She collapsed into it and pulled her knee to her chest. She cringed when she tried to move her bad ankle.

"Let me take a look," Tuck said.

He knelt down beside her and gingerly took her ankle into his hand. "It's swollen," he said. "It's not broken. It's either a mild sprain or a bad bruise."

Tuck pulled a first aid kit out of his bag. Zola raised an eyebrow. "My mom makes me keep it with me. Good thing I did."

Tuck pulled out an ace bandage and wrapped it around Zola's ankle and foot, taping it in place. He then took out an Immediate-Freeze pack and cracked it. It became cold instantly and he gently place it onto Zola's ankle. She cringed and blinked rapidly.

"You okay Zo?"

"Barely," Zola mumbled.

"Zola, where are your parents?" Tuck asked gently.

Zola burst into tears. "Seattle!" she choked out.

"Then why are you here?"

"I ran away."

"Zo, why would you do that?"

"Because," Zola croaked, "I need to find her and bring her home."

"Who?"

"My parents' real daughter."

Tuck frowned and shook his head. "I-I don't understand."

Zola cried harder and Tuck wrapped his arms around her. "Okay," he sighed. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm here. I'm here."

Zola began to calm down and pulled back, her lip quivering.

"Now start from the beginning," Tuck said softly.

"You won't rat me out?" Zola whimpered.

"Of course not."

"You swear?"

Tuck smiled softly and held out his pinky. "Pinky swear."

...

"We caught her on camera!" Officer Dartly, the main officer on the case, said as he burst into the hospital room.

"What?" Meredith gasped, propping herself up.

Derek stood immediately. Officer Dartly pulled out his I-phone and clicked something. "This video was just sent to me. It was taken in a train station in Minnesota."

"Minnesota?" Derek all but shouted.

Officer Dartly showed them a video on his phone of a girl running through a crowd and falling down into it.

"Where did she go?" Meredith gasped.

Suddenly, another figure lifted Zola up and ran. Officer Dartly paused the video. "Zoom in," Derek instructed and he did. "There," Derek said. "Is that-

"Tuck Bailey!" Meredith said.

...

Annabelle and Andrew walked slowly through the streets of Minnesota. "The next train station is up there but... there are no trains going at this hour."

"Mhm," Annabelle sighed. "Where do we go now?"

"There's an alley back there behind that building. We could stay there for the night."

"But it's scary... and I'm hungry."

"I know," Andrew murmured. "It's just for the night."

And they headed towards the side of an old abandoned house.

**A/N: Soooo another short chapter. lol. 15 reviews by tomorrow will earn a fast update. Tell me your predictions for next chapter for what will happen with Maya, and whoever's the closest will be mentioned in the next chapter. And guys, I'm starting to agree that it might be Arizona who dies in the finale. :(**


	19. AN: Finale

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE OF GREY'S DO NOT READ ON!**

**Author's Note:**

**OMG I literally wanted to cry. The second she stopped moving I screamed "NO!"**

**When Meredith was crying, I was nearly in tears.**

**For those of you who say they will stop watching Grey's if Lexie dies, take a breath for a moment.**

**Clearly the actress who played Lexie was done with the show.**

**We all have to trust that Shonda Rhymes wanted to send Lexie off with a dramatic story line.**

**Just like George, Lexie is somewhat stronger in people's minds now.**

**But that doesn't mean we can't cry about it.**

**For all you Mark and Lexie fans, if you were nearly hysterical when Mark was crying, I was too.**

**In a review let me know what you think.**

**Sorry this isn't an update, I just needed to discuss this.**

**Have a good weekend everyone, I'll try to update before then.**

**And complain all you want, because I am in denial about Lexie.**


	20. Crash

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! :)**

"You are in the hospital!" Derek all but shouted at Meredith. "You are not going to Minnesota. Just stay here. Cristina will stay with you. I'll go."

"You can't just go by yourself," Meredith whimpered. "You can't just leave."

"I'll be back Mer," Derek sighed and kissed her head. "But I need to find our daughter."

"But by yourself?"

"I'll go with him," a voice sounded out from the door. Meredith looked up at Lexie. "If you promise to stay here and get better, I'll go to Minnesota with him."

...

"Ouch," Annabelle gasped as she stubbed her toe.

"You alright?" Andrew asked.

"Do I look alright?" Annabelle snapped. "This was not supposed to be my life! I want to go home!" She gasped in air. "I want my mom."

"She's not your mom Annie."

"She's supposed to be," Annabelle whimpered and curled up against the ground. "She used to be."

Andrew sat down next to her. That's when they heard a noise from nearby.

...

"Do you hear something?" Zola asked Tuck right after she finished her story.

"That's crazy," Tuck whispered. "And no I don't hear anything."

Zola scratched her head nervously. "What would you do?" she asked. "If those were your parents?"

"I wouldn't have run away. I know my folks love me, and they would even if they had adopted me."

Zola wiped a tear from her eye and froze. "You didn't hear that?" she demanded and Tuck placed his hand over her mouth, listening closely.

Voices were coming from outside. Zola wiggled out of Tuck's grasp and limped to the window. "Zola!" Tuck hissed as Zola boosted herself up with her good foot and looked through the window.

As she pushed it open, two faces looked in her direction. "Oh!" Zola gasped.

There was a boy and a girl. The girl looked so familiar. The boy quickly jumped up and grabbed the girl by her hand, yanking her up as well.

"Wait!" Zola cried. "Come back!"

She ran after them, falling behind because of her sprained ankle. Tuck caught up with her, grabbing her and holding her down. "Let them go," he said. "You're going to hurt yourself. Just let them go."

...

"Maya Revnver?" an officer said, unlocking the cell door.

Maya stood straight up, avoiding the glares that Susie Scar Face was giving her.

"You are free to go."

"Really?" Maya gasped.

"Yep. You've been bailed out."

"By who?" Maya asked, and then caught sight of the woman behind him. "_Mom_?"

...

"She'll be okay," Lexie assured Derek as the plane took off.

"I hope so," Derek responded numbly. "Thanks for coming with me Lex."

"What are little sisters for Big Bro?"

Derek smiled a little.

"I hate flying," Lexie babbled. "Always have, always will."

"Why?" Derek questioned.

"Because if this plane crashed, and there were survivors, with my luck, you can guarantee that I would not be one of them."

"Don't talk like that," Derek reprimanded.

"It's just a feeling," Lexie responded.

"Okay, stop talking about plane crashes while we are on a freaking plane Lexie."

...

"Who was that girl?" Annabelle gasped as Andrew pulled her down onto the bench.

"I don't know. Just some girl. Let's just stay here for a while." He was out of breath from running. "You okay Annie?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Never better," she mumbled.

...

Meredith woke up with a start and saw Cristina sound asleep in the chair next to her bed. She poked her once and Cristina barley budged. She poked her again and Cristina sat straight up. "What? Mer? What's wrong?"

"You've been in here all night?" Meredith asked and Cristina nodded.

"Must've fallen asleep. I came to tell you that Derek said his plain landed safely, but you were finally getting some rest so I decided to tell you when you woke up."

"Cristina, I'm so worried. And I have one of my really bad feelings."

"You always think you have a bad feeling," Cristina sighed. "You are just stressed. You're daughter ran away, your husband is in another state, and to top it all off, you are freaking pregnant."

"Thanks for clearing all that up for me," Meredith muttered and couldn't hide her small smile. "Thanks for staying with me."

"I'm your person," Cristina responded. "It's my job."

...

Annabelle hadn't realized that they had fallen asleep on that bench, until she awoke to the sound of screaming, slamming breaks, screeching rubber, a horn honking, and something being hit. She gasped out loud, searching around her quickly. Andrew was nowhere in sight. There was commotion in the middle of the road and people surrounded somebody.

"Andrew?" Annabelle whispered and then jumped up. "Andrew!"

She ran for the street, teary eyed and and hysterical. Arms wrapped around her from behind, stopping her, and she screamed out loud.

"No! Let me go! Andrew!"

"It's me Annie! It's me!" Andrew's voice responded close to her ear and she fell back against him, sobbing.

"Somebody got hit," she whimpered.

"I know. I heard the sound. but it looks like it's being taken care of."

"Where the hell were you?"

"I had to go to the bathroom," Andrew sighed. "I didn't want to wake you."

Annabelle just continued to cry until Andrew whispered, "Come on, let's get out of here."

...

Derek parked the car they rented in front of a hotel. Lexie got out to go check in while he began to unload the luggage from the car onto a cart.

He accidentally knocked over one of the bags, and cursed under his breath as he bent to pick it up. As he did so, he noticed a bench across the street with a young girl sleeping on it.

She must have been eleven or twelve years old. Her face had a few bruises, but her skin was so pale against them. Her lips were full, like Meredith's. Her hair was the same shade as his, and as he stood to walk across the road, he heard a scream form behind him.

"Derek look out!" Lexie cried and the eyes of the young girl opened.

Those were his eyes.

A horn honked loudly. Breaks screeched as tires squealed against the ground.

Something hit him in the side.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the young girl on the bench, staring wide-eyed at him.

**A/N: Bet none of you saw that coming. LOL. so basically a few people guessed what would happen to Maya but not to any great length because it was pretty tricky to guess. If you can guess which one of the main characters in this story will be next to run into Maya, you will be mentioned in the next chapter.**


	21. Burn

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! :)**

_"Derek!" a voice was screaming._

_He felt like he was underwater. _

_The world was sinking around him, pulling him under._

_Pain. There was so much pain._

_He wanted to scream but he couldn't find his voice._

_"Derek!"_

_The voice was further away. _

_He held on for as long as he possibly could._

_Through the darkness, he saw a vision staring down at him._

_Two eyes. _

_His eyes. _

_His wife's face._

_And then it all went black._

_..._

"Stay with me," Lexie screamed, holding her hands over an open wound on Derek's stomach. "Somebody call an ambulance!"

Suddenly, his pained breathing stopped and he fell still.

"No!" Lexie shouted and and began to perform CPR as an ambulance pulled up.

A man tried to pull her away from him, told her that he had it from there. But Lexie wasn't moving from his body.

"Get a crash cart!" one paramedic shouted. "Move her!"

Hands wrapped around Lexie's stomach and she kicked and screamed as she was pulled away from him.

"Derek!"

They lifted her and then moved Derek onto a stretcher and one of the paramedics, a woman, shouted, "Charge to 250! Clear!"

_Shock._

His body bounced up once and his heartbeat reappeared, but it was very weak.

They put an oxygen mask on his face, loaded him up into the ambulance, and Lexie jumped in after them in a fit of tears.

...

"I had the oddest dream before that guy got hit," Annabelle whispered on the train as they headed for Iowa.

"What about?" Andrew asked, intrigued.

"I dreamt that I saw my real father. He looked just like me. He had my eyes and everything. It was so weird. He had the same hair color too. But then I must have woken up because I heard the crash and then I freaked out, looking for you."

Andrew looked over at her and frowned. "I'm sorry you have to go through this Annie."

"What happened to your parents?" Annabelle asked suddenly and Andrew froze.

"I told you. They died," he said sadly.

"I know that. But... how?"

Andrew sat silently for a long time, and then finally he said, "Last summer, I was at our neighbor's house. Missy was at home. My parents told me to come right back when we were finished studying. An hour later, I left and walked down the street to come home. I kept calling my house, but no one was answering."

"Oh no," Annabelle whispered.

"As I got closer, I smelled smoke. I ran back to my house as fast as I could, and it was on fire. The fire alarm was going off, but I called 911 anyway. I was freaking out. I kicked the door and there was like this huge blast of fire. It threw me backwards. I scraped up my arms, but I got up and ran inside. I screamed for my parents. I called my sister's name. And then there was this loud shriek. I ran up the stairs. I couldn't breathe from all the smoke. I kept calling Missy's name, and she yelled mine back. When I got into her room, she was pressed down on the floor, under all the smoke. She was holding her teddy bear. Ginger was on the floor next to her. Missy had burns and she was black from the smoke. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder, told her to hold her breath. Ginger followed us. I ran her down the stairs and outside. I told her to wait there, that I was going back for my parents. She was crying, and she screamed for me to stay. I told her I would be right back, but as I turned around, the house collapsed."

Annabelle gasped and Andrew had tears in his eyes. "Everything was burned to the ground. I lost everything that day except for Missy and Ginger."

Tears were now running down his cheeks, and Annabelle awkwardly wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm really sorry Andrew."

...

"What?" Cristina gasped.

"It's really bad," a sobbing Lexie told her on the other line. "He stopped breathing. They resuscitated him, but he's not waking up. They don't know what's going to happen... I'm her sister... B-but you a-are her p-person."

"Okay," Cristina whispered. "Call me when you hear anything else."

"What's wrong?" Meredith mumbled from inside the room.

Cristina took a deep breath and entered through the doorway. "Mer," Cristina said through blurry eyes and a forced smile. "I'm going to need you to be strong, okay? Be strong for that baby inside of you."

"What?" Meredith said, her voice trembling. "What is it? Is it Zola? What happened-

"Mer, it's not Zola. It's Derek."

Meredith froze and her eyes widened. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Lexie just called. There was an accident," Cristina said slowly. "He got hit by a car. It's not looking good Mer. He's in a coma."

"No!" Meredith gasped and reached for her phone, dialing Derek's number.

"Mer, what are you doing?"

"Calling him."

"Meredith-

"It's a mistake. It has to be!"

"Meredith!"

Meredith looked up at Cristina and began to cry. Cristina wrapped her arms around her and they cried together.

...

"I don't think it's safe to just show up at her doorway," Tuck said as their bus rode over a bump in the road. "Man, I bet my parents are worried sick. My mom is going to flip when I get home."

"Your mom is rather scary."

Tuck laughed quietly. "Zo, why don't you find her number on that website, give her a call, and ask her to meet you somewhere. Wouldn't that be smarter?"

Zola looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded slowly.

...

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked as she handed her mother a cup of tea.

"I came to bale you out of jail. Since when do you have a daughter?"

"I don't. Obviously. I was attacked. This whole thing was some big misunderstanding."

"I just don't understand," her mother said.

"Look," Maya sighed. "There is a reason we haven't spoken in twelve years. I didn't want to. I left Seattle for a reason. I wanted to start a new life. I appreciate you bailing me out, but I can't see you right now."

Her mom slammed down her cup. "Right, well I'm leaving then. Have a good life. I'm sorry you didn't turn out better, like I raised you to be."

She left through the front door and Maya threw the tea cup, watching it shatter to the ground.

...

_She was out there. He could feel it. She was alive._

_But was he?_

__**A/N: Crazy chapter, I know. Please review for fast updates! I also wrote a new story called Meant To Be? about Lexie if anybody is interested in reading it.**

**Those person who guessed who would see Maya next and was right is:**

**AmyHale! Congratz! You win a free preview of the next chapter before it comes out.**


	22. Shock

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"It's strange," Meredith whispered as she stared at Derek's still face. "You never really realize what you have until you don't really have it anymore. The husband who you love with everything you have is now lying on the table in front of you. Picture that. And the daughter who is your life is missing because of a mistake you made. You made her feel unwanted, and now you pay the price. So what I'm trying to explain to you is... life sucks. I mean it _ really_ sucks. You haven't even come into this world yet, and already your life is being turned upside down." Meredith looked down at her hand that covered her bloated belly, and the hand on her husband's. "And yet, we are still a family baby. You're still mine."

...

"Hello?"

"Um hi... this is Zo-e. Zoe. Is this Maya Revner?"

"That depends. Why are you calling?"

"I have a few questions for you. Would you be able to meet for lunch by any chance?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I told you, I'm Zoe. And I'm interviewing doctors that used to work at Seattle Grace. It's for a project for school, and it's really important. Please?"

"No-

"Please!" Zola begged again, and Tuck took the phone from her hand.

"Hello, this is Tucker," he said in an overly deep voice. "I'm Zoe's father-

They heard a heavy sigh. "My house. It's on the website where you found my number. Be there at eleven tomorrow."

She hung up and Zola smiled nervously and Tuck.

"Thanks _Dad_," she teased and he smirked.

...

Meredith hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep with her head on the side of the bed, until a loud beeping woke her up. "Derek?" she whispered and then screamed for help. "He's crashing! We need a crash cart! Somebody please!"

A nurse came running in, yelling for a crash cart. Meredith refused to move as more doctors piled in.

One doctor lifted her up and pulled her backwards as they barked commands.

Tears gushed down Meredith's face as she screamed and cried for her husband to stay with her.

"Charge to 200! Clear!"

"Charge to 300! Clear!"

Lexie came running into the room, and froze in the doorway.

"Charge to 350! Clear!"

"Please!" Meredith sobbed when nothing changed. "Derek please!"

...

Andrew was muttering in his sleep, sweating, and moving his head side to side. "Mom," he mumbled. "Dad. Missy!"

Annabelle grasped his arm and he awoke with a gasp, shaking and shuttering as tears entered his eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he got out, and then stood up, rushing to the bathroom.

Annabelle got up to follow him there. People turned to look as Annabelle slipped into the bathroom behind Andrew, and shut the door. He fell to his knees and threw up.

Annabelle felt disgusted, but she did not leave his side. She rubbed his back softly and didn't say a word. She held her breath.

When he finally stopped vomiting, Andrew flushed the toilet, and fell back against the floor.

"I'm sorry," he got out.

"No worries," Annabelle said, though her voice was a little high.

"How are you so nice? I mean after everything you went through, how are you still so amazing?"

"Because I have a good friend," Annabelle said and reached for his hand.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for everything."

"No thank you Andrew. Are you still feeling sick?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I probably ate something weird. But we should go back to our seats for now."

...

"No change," the doctor said sadly.

Meredith screamed again, her voice hoarse from the constant of it.

"Nothing's changing."

"No," Meredith sobbed. "No! Derek!"

"Time of death-

"No!" Meredith screamed, and kicked the doctor as hard as she could.

He released her, and she rushed forwards, grabbing the paddles, and shouting, "Charge to 350!"

The doctors all stared at her sadly. One of them tried to remove the paddles from her, but Meredith pushed them away.

"Clear!" she shrieked, and shocked Derek's body.

She hadn't realized that her arm was touching his chest, and the heavy shock blasted through both Derek and Meredith. His body bounced up and she dropped to the floor, unconscious.

The doctors rushed to help Meredith, but it wasn't until they screamed for a stretcher that Derek's pulse came back, close to nothing, but there nonetheless.

"Quick! Get him to surgery!" one of the doctors commanded.

"Her water's broken!" a nurse shouted.

"She's only 23 weeks along!" Lexie said.

"Get her to surgery!" another doctor shouted.

Both Shepherds were wheeled out of the room and all of the doctors and nurses followed them.

Lexie was left in the room by herself, and she fell into a chair sobbing.

...

"I haven't seen him for days," Bailey sobbed to a police officer in the middle of the hospital she worked in. "I'm so worried about him."

"Of course. We will have every team out looking for him. For right now, stay calm and we will keep in touch," the officer said and left.

There were still tears in Bailey's eyes as a stretcher rolled past her and her eyes widened.

She quickly chased after her former intern.

...

Zola froze for a moment in the middle of the train station as a bad feeling hit her hard.

"What's wrong?" Tuck asked.

"Nothing," Zola lied, but she knew something was majorly wrong.

**A/N: Sooooo please review! let me know what you thought. and tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter. What should happen to Mer's baby?**


	23. Alive

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Miranda Bailey scrubbed in immediately and rushed into the OR. A nurse had filled her in on what was going on.

All worried thoughts of her son were put on hold.

This was one of her babies too. She raised her into an incredible surgeon, and she still always managed to wind up on the wrong side of the scalpel. Her heartbeat began to drop.

"Don't you even think about it!" Bailey warned her. "You stay with me Meredith Grey. Now somebody hand me a damned scalpel!"

...

After many hours of switching trains, Annabelle and Andrew finally arrived in Seattle.

"This is it," Annabelle said after a long moment. "If I'm correct, this is where I'm born."

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"It's nothing. It's just... something's missing."

...

"This is it," Zola breathed. "This is the address."

"You alright?" Tuck asked.

Zola shook her head. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"You'll be okay," Tuck said. "Deep breaths 'Zoe'."

Zola forced a smile and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She made her way to the front door and knocked on it hesitantly.

A moment later, footsteps sounded through the hallway, and the door swung open.

A woman stood on the other side with a bruised cheek and eye. "Hi I'm Zoe. I spoke to you on the phone earlier."

"Let's just get this over with," the woman said, a little too sweetly. "Please come in."

As Zola entered the house, she had a bad feeling.

...

Lexie stood immediately as a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"She's still in surgery, but he isn't."

"He's okay. Pleas let him be okay," Lexie chanted.

"He's got a heartbeat, but he's still in a coma. It's not looking very good I'm afraid."

Lexie nodded and fell back into her chair. It was then that she heard the footsteps and turned to find Mark entering the waiting room.

He opened up his arms and Lexie dove into them, never feeling safer anywhere else.

...

"Here. Have some juice," Maya sighed as she placed down the cups and the pitcher.

"Thanks," Zola said. "So um... I have some questions."

"As you told me. Where is your father? He spoke to me on the phone."

"Oh no. I said _brother,_" Tuck quickly fixed. "I'm her brother Tucker."

"Right," Maya said, holding out the word.

Zola slowly grasped the cup of orange juice and took a sip. It tasted odd and she quickly put it down.

"I um... do you have any children?" Zola started.

"No," Maya lied and Zola jotted it down on a piece of paper.

"How long did you work at Seattle Grace?"

"Four years."

"What made you stop working there?"

"I realized what kind of hospital I was really working in. It wasn't quite offering me what I really wanted."

"Which was what?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned with," Maya answered.

Tuck quietly sipped his orange juice and then placed it on the table.

"So who are you again?"

"I told you. Zoe."

"Really? Because I went onto that website that you were speaking of. And after a little bit of research, I saw a photo of my old colleagues and there daughter that they adopted after they lost their first baby. Does that sound familiar?"

Zola's body went cold and she suddenly felt sick. As she looked over at Tuck, she found him knocked out on the sofa.

The room began to spin and then it all went black.

...

Meredith slowly opened her eyes and looked around the small white room.

Everything hurt.

She had felt this way before; a long time ago.

Her hand brushed over her belly and she found it to feel too flat.

"Mer?" Lexie's voice sounded out.

"What happened? Where's my baby?"

"Born prematurely. She's in the NICU. She's holding on for right now, but she's weak."

Tears filled Meredith's eyes. "And Derek?"

"That last shock got his heart to restart. He's still in a coma, but he's alive."

Meredith took a heavy breath. She wanted to cry, but she fell asleep before she could.

Bailey watched from the doorway and felt tears cascade down her own face.

She had a feeling where Tuck might be.

...

"Hi," Annabelle said as she walked up to a receptionist. "Does a Dr. grey work here?"

**A/N: Hey. Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm currently on vacation. I fond some time to update. Please review.**


	24. Mother

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Zola slowly opened her eyes and her head spun.

She moved to touch her hand to it, but her hand was tied together behind a chair.

She opened her mouth to scream, but it was taped shut.

She shrieked against the tape, wanting to know where Tuck was, where she was.

She was in a tiny room, filled with dresses that all looked the same, all for a child.

It was too perfectly made.

She knew immediately what had happened.

She was drugged.

Maya had taken Danielle, and now she was the replacement daughter.

...

"Everything hurts," Meredith muttered.

"They nearly lost you in there," Bailey said.

She had come into the room earlier, and Meredith had been surprised to see her.

"But you wouldn't let me die," Meredith whispered.

"Never," Bailey responded, her voice sharp.

"Not even if Derek did?"

"No. Besides, you have so much to live for."

"My baby is barely alive. My other daughter ran away. Bailey, I'm going to have nothing left."

"I think I know where Zola might be Meredith."

That's when her eyes shot open, and she seemed to come back to life. "Where?" she gasped.

"With Tuck."

...

_Derek was trying to dig himself out of the darkness._

_But he couldn't seem to find his body._

_All he could do was look at the image of that girl in his head, the one that must have been his daughter._

_He had to get back for Zola, and if he was correct, he had to get back for Danielle._

_But he couldn't figure out how._

...

"Both Meredith and Lexie Grey are currently away from this hospital."

"Which one of them are married?" Annabelle asked.

"Both are," the nurse replied, unsure. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Which one does she look the most like?" Andrew chimed in.

The nurse looked at them like they were crazy. "I don't know. Are you family of theirs?"

Annabelle looked down and then sighed deeply. "Yes, I think I am. Can you just tell me where they are?"

"I can't give you that type of information."

"Why?" Andrew asked, walking behind her desk.

"You can't be back here!"

That's when an Asian doctor with curly hair walked up to them Andrew disappeared behind the desk.

"Nurse Rose, have you heard any news from Meredith?"

"Nothing yet," the nurse replied.

"I might as well just go down there to Minnesota myself."

Annabelle and Andrew were running for the front door before the nurse could stop them.

...

The door to the room opened up and Zola froze. Her fingers had been carefully pulling at the knots on her wrists, and they were beginning to loosen.

Maya walked in. Zola looked down at her clothes and froze when she realized that she was wearing one of those frilly, doll-like dresses.

"Well look who's up," Maya said, ripping the tape from Zola's mouth.

She screamed loudly.

"Quiet down now. Inside voices," Maya said, her voice creepy and overly motherly.

"Let me go," Zola said hoarsely.

"Go where? You're home dear. Just relax Annabelle."

"Where is Tuck?"

"Who? You mean that boy that came in here? He was very dangerous. I took care of him."

"What do you mean you took care of him?"

"Don't worry about it. Are you hungry?"

"Maya let me-

"What did you call me? I am your mother!"

"No you aren't!"

"Then who is? Meredith Grey? She never cared for you. She hated you. You were mine to start with and she took you Annabelle! She always took you!"

"Please," Zola whimpered, shutting her eyes. "Just let me go."

A hand collided with her face.

"No!" Maya screamed and slammed the door behind her as she left the room.

Zola let the tears fall freely, and forced one of her fingers to loosen a knot in the rope.

...

"Do you think one of those ladies are my mom?" Annabelle asked.

Andrew shrugged. "We'll find out," he promised.

Annabelle rested her head against his shoulder and grasped his hand.

"Hey, Annie? Can we talk about something? About us?"

Annabelle looked up at him with a heavy gaze. "What is it?"

"I um... I was thinking..."

He trailed off when the train pulled to a stop and it was time to get off for the next one.

"Hold that thought."

...

Tuck woke up on a cold floor in a dark room.

"Zola?" he whispered, and his eyes went wide.

He knew he had to find her.

But he couldn't' see a thing in the dark room.

...

Maya reentered the room hours later.

Zola had her head rested against her shoulder.

"Are you ready to behave again?" Maya asked.

Zola looked up at her with heavy eyes. "Yes Mother."

**A/N: Who hates Maya? Lol. Check out my new story called The Return. It's a sequel to my story Isle Grey's.**


	25. Father

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

_Maya reentered the room hours later._

_Zola had her head rested against her shoulder._

_"Are you ready to behave again?" Maya asked._

_Zola looked up at her with heavy eyes. "Yes Mother."_

Maya smiled wickedly and stalked towards her. "Much better."

Maya pulled a bow out from her pocket and held it up to Zola's hair.

Zola quickly pulled the rope free from her hands and threw it forwards hitting Maya straight in the head.

She fell back, hitting the floor with a loud _thump_.

"What the hell are you doing?" Maya shrieked. "Annabelle!"

"Annabelle?" Zola whispered.

Maya pushed herself up and grabbed Zola throwing her back against the bed. "Stay there!" she shrieked.

Zola grabbed a doll from next to the bed and slammed it into Maya's face, watching the porcelain shatter.

_..._

Tuck crawled through the dark, shaking as the dust from the ground collected on his skin.

He knocked into a set of steps and gasped, crawling up them quickly.

He saw a thin stream of light spilling in from the door at the top.

He kicked it hard and nothing happened.

Tuck grasped a member card that he kept for the gym that they belonged to from his pocket.

He slid it into the side of the door and waited for the lock to click before he pushed it open.

...

Blood spilled down the corner of Maya's head and she touched it, surprised to see it on her fingers.

Zola scrambled for the bedroom door, and arms wrapped around her from behind, yanking her down to the ground.

A hand slapped across her face and she kicked her feet up hard against the body holding her down.

"Let me go!" Zola screamed. "Stop! Please!"

The door to the room flew open and a lamp came flying down over Maya's head, knocking her out on the spot.

Zola crawled out from beneath her and she felt arms lift her from the ground.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Stop it!"

"Zola! Relax! It's just me!"

She froze in Tuck's arms and then grew limp, sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

"I thought she killed you," Zola whispered.

"Let's get out of here," Tuck responded.

...

"I almost forgot," Andrew gasped as they settled in the next train. "I grabbed this at the hospital."

Annabelle looked down in his hand to see a file about _Meredith Grey__._

"That's what you were doing behind that desk," Annabelle whispered, and opened it up. "Appendectomy," Annabelle read, her voice unsure.

"That's when you get your appendix out."

"Involved in a bomb explosion."

"Wow."

"Drowning. Heart stopped for hours before restarted."

"Jesus."

"Oh!" Annabelle suddenly gasped. "Car crash. Lost her baby."

"Who's the doctor that signed off on the time of death?" Andrew asked, forgetting all about his question from earlier.

Annabelle squinted her eyes, and then they widened. "Maya Revner. Andrew... my mom -or whoever she is- faked my death. My parents don't even know I'm alive."

"Who's your father?"

Tears sprung to Annabelle's eyes. "Derek Shepherd. Andrew!"

"What?" Andrew asked.

"I heard a woman yelling 'Derek' when that guy got hit by that car. They're in the hospital in Minnesota. I think it was my dad."

Andrew's eyes widened. "Oh my-

"Andrew, I have parents!"

...

"Meredith!" Bailey gasped, rushing into the room. "I just got a call form Tuck! Zola's with him."

Meredith sat straight up. "Is she okay?"

Bailey shook her head. "Not exactly."

**A/N: So... sorry for the short update, it's all i had time to write and i wanted to get this up. Please review for a fast update.**


	26. Daughter

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"What happened?" Meredith demanded.

"I don't know. Tuck just said that they ran into some trouble and that they were okay. He said they'd be home as soon as possible, and that they had something to take care of."

"With Tuck?" Meredith went on. "But why-

"He always looked out for her Meredith. She would steal a cookie and he would say they did it together," Bailey sighed.

Meredith shook her head slowly. "So where would they be?"

"No idea," Bailey said sadly.

"I guess I feel a little better knowing she is with Tuck."

"You might! But I want my son back!"

"I know Dr. Bailey. I want my daughter back. And my husband. And I have a baby." Meredith had tears in her eyes. "A baby that is barely alive."

Bailey grasped Meredith's hand tightly. "We'll get through this Meredith. At least we know that Zola is safe and that she'll come home soon."

Meredith sighed deeply and leaned back against her pillow.

...

Tuck held Zola for a long time as she sobbed and held onto him.

They were behind some pizza joint.

It smelled like garbage and Zola was pretty sure she saw a rat, but she didn't care.

"I-I-I want to go h-home," Zola got out.

Tuck got extremely quiet for a long moment.

"Zo," he sighed. "There's something I should tell you. I just didn't think you wanted anymore bad news right now."

"What is it?"

"When you were in the bathroom before, I called my mom to let her know I was okay."

"You what?"

"She told me your parents are at the hospital she works in."

"What are they doing there?" Zola whispered, her voice nearly non-existent."

"Zo... there was an accident."

...

Annabelle and Andrew locked hands as they walked up to the hospital doors.

They opened automatically, causing Annabelle to gaps with wonder.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"Don't be," Andrew sighed. "I'm right here Annie."

"I know but... what if they don't like me."

"They'll love you. You're easy to like Annie. Trust me."

...

"Hey man," Mark said to Derek as he sat down next to his bed. "You look like shit. But I bet you knew that."

The machine went on with the fake breathing, and the heart monitor beeped rhythmically.

"Or maybe not," Mark said under his breath. "Listen man, you're my best friend. And it sucks that you are in a freaking coma! I mean what the hell is this? You have a daughter man. And I know it's difficult. The light is probably really shiny and you want to follow it. Well let me tell you something man: just because something is shiny doesn't mean you should get close to it. Do you remember the incident with the fire... yeah. Not my best idea. Look, my point is that the fire was bright and shiny and it hurt like shit."

Mark took a deep breath. He tried to keep his tears at bay.

"I'm just talking to myself, aren't I?"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep..._

"Man, Lexie's pregnant. She just found out. And my kid is going to need an uncle. So wake the hell up! Please."

"Hey," Lexie said from the doorway.

Mark turned and the tears began to roll down his face. "Damn it," he whispered and collapsed into her arms.

A few moments later, there was a sound from down the hall.

_"Is um... is Meredith Grey here? Oh, and Derek Shepherd?"_

Lexie tilted her head to the side and stepped away from Mark, quickly walking into the hallway.

...

Maya slowly opened her eyes and felt her head ache in return.

Annabelle's once perfect room was a mess of broken dolls and torn sheets.

Her daughter was gone, and she was prepared to find her.

"Meredith and Derek Shepherd took you again," she whispered. "I want you back!"

...

Annabelle took a deep breath and stepped inside the building, the cold air of the hospital wrapping around her.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked as she approached the front desk.

"Is um... is Meredith Grey here? Oh, and Derek Shepherd?"

The nurse looked at them oddly and typed something into her computer. Her face went slightly white.

"How do you know them?"

"Friends," Andrew said.

The nurse turned her head to the side as a pretty woman walked up to them.

"Did you say you were looking for Meredith and Derek?"

"Yeah..." Andrew said slowly.

"I'm her sister, Lexie. Who are you?"

Annabelle took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think... I think I'm their daughter."

**A/N: Yes, I know this was a very fast update. The last chapter was really short, so I decided to give one more today. But two in one day is good!**

**Yay! A happier chapter to some extent. They're really close, right? We'll find out.**


	27. Sister

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Maya staggered down the hallway, making her way down the stairs and to her bedroom.

Her head spun and hurt. She grasped the doorway to hold herself upright, and then walked to her night table.

She pulled it open and removed the revolver from inside.

...

"Meredith does not have another daughter. You couldn't possibly be one if she doesn't have one sweetie. I think you have the wrong person."

"No it really is her!" Andrew said, but Annabelle stopped him.

Annabelle held back the tears in her eyes. "Maya Revner delivered the news of her baby being dead twelve years ago, am I correct?" Annabelle whispered.

Lexie narrowed her eyes. "How did you know that-

"I was that daughter. She faked my death and took me. She quit right after that surgery. Right?"

Lexie had completely frozen up. Her lips were twitching, as if she wanted to say something. There were tears in her eyes.

"This isn't p-possible."

"I know it's not," Annabelle agreed. "It's not possible. But it happened."

Lexie became a mess of tears.

"L-let me talk t-to M-merdith," she got out and quickly turned and ran down the hallway.

...

Zola had fallen asleep with her head on Tuck's shoulder on the final bus ride to the hospital.

Tuck hadn't bothered to move her. She needed her sleep.

As the bus went over a bump, Zola woke up and looked over at him.

"Tuck," she whispered. "Any news?"

"Nothing's changed," he sighed sadly.

"I left him," Zola said through tears. "I left them both. And they came looking for me. And he got hit by a car. And my mom has a freaking baby."

"You have a sister," Tuck said.

"Your mom told you it's a girl?"

"It's a girl Zo."

Zola wiped away a tear from her face. "I have a sister. Or even possibly two. Maya called me Annabelle."

"We'll find her," Tuck said softly. "But we have more important things to worry about right now."

"Tuck," Zola whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me back there. You really are a great friend."

"You too Zo."

...

Meredith opened her eyes to see Cristina standing in her room. She smiled widely.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey person. So now your a mom of two, huh?"

"Mhm."

"Any news on that stubborn husband of yours?"

"He's a little tired at the moment, hasn't woken up yet."

Cristina sat down next to the bed. "Meredith Grey, you look like crap. Sit up a little."

She pulled something out of her bag and Meredith smiled when she saw that it was a makeup kit.

Cristina told Meredith to close her eyes and she started with eye shadow.

"So I spoke to Owen. He said to take as much time as you need away from work."

"I appreciate that," Meredith sighed.

Cristina finished with the eye shadow and moved onto eyeliner.

"So I got to scrub in on a surgery where we separated conjoined twins. They only had one heart, but we did a transplant and gave the other baby a brand new heart. They both survived."

"Seriously?" Meredith said as Cristina moved to mascara.

"Yes Izzie Stevens. Seriously."

"Shut up," Meredith chuckled.

Cristina told her to hold still and she put lipstick on her. She then pulled out a hairbrush and got to work on the knots in Meredith's hair.

"Ouch!"

"Oh suck it up," Cristina told her as she worked through a big knot.

She tied it back behind Meredith's head and admired her work.

Just then, Lexie burst into the room and Meredith looked up at her teary-eyed sister.

"Danielle's alive!" Lexie got out.

**A/N: so I decided that, even though the chapter is shorter, I could get a faster update to you guys. If I get fifteen reviews, I may even update by tonight or early tomorrow. So much will happen in the next chapter.**


	28. Danielle

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Danielle's alive!"

All Meredith could do was stare for a long time, before she looked away and shook her head.

"W-what are you talking about Lexie? Have you lost your mind?"

"She's alive! She's in the lobby! She says Maya Revner faked her death and took her. Meredith, at least talk to the girl."

"You are out of your freaking mind!" Meredith all but screamed. "Danielle's dead!"

Tears were running down Lexie's cheeks and Meredith felt her own tears start in her eyes.

"Mer," Cristina whispered. "The story kind of adds up. You don't have a scar on your stomach like you should if the baby was that damaged."

"No," Meredith hissed. "It's not true! It's not! She was dead! They told me! Danielle was dead!"

She broke down into a fit of tears and Cristina grasped her hand. "Just see her," Cristina whispered. "Just see if it's true Mer."

"Bring her in," Meredith sighed, defeated. "She's not my daughter. Danielle is dead, but I want to talk to this girl."

Lexie nodded and disappeared from the room.

...

Maya drove silently down the street. In her hand, she held a ticket for a plane that would take her to Seattle.

...

"Hey you," Lexie gasped as she got into the hallway. "Come with me!"

Annabelle looked at her with a hopeful gaze. "Andrew, wait here," she told him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just trust me. I have to do this on my own."

Annabelle turned and followed Lexie down the hallway. "Are you my Aunt?" she asked.

"Yeah Danielle," Lexie whispered. "I think I might be."

Lexie took her through the hallway. "Danielle?" Annabelle questioned.

"That's what your parents call you. They think you're dead."

"Well I'm Annabelle. That's what my mom- uh Maya I mean... that's what Maya named me."

Lexie shook softly. "Where's Maya now?"

"I escaped from her," Annabelle admitted. "She never let me outside, told me the world was dangerous. She hit me. She tried to lock me in the basement."

Lexie's eyes widened just as they reached the room.

...

"We're here," Tuck whispered, waking Zola from her sleep.

She yawned and he lifted her up, carrying her from the bus.

As they got out, she limped towards the hospital, holding Tuck's hand.

"I can't go in like this," Zola said. "I'm a mess. My parents are going to hate me."

"No they won't," Tuck assured her.

"I need a minute," Zola said suddenly. "Please."

Tuck stopped walking and turned towards her.

She slowly pulled her hand free and just stared at him, before she turned and walked by herself into the hospital.

Tuck wasn't far behind her.

"What room is Derek Shepherd in?" Zola asked as she reached the front desk.

"Who wants to know?" the nurse said, her voice unsure.

"His daughter."

She nodded slowly. "Your mom is down the hall in room 107. Your father is upstairs in room 398. Your mom is awake and well."

"You're their daughter?" a voice questioned from behind them.

Zola gasped and turned around to see the boy that had run away from that alley when they saw him.

"Yeah..." Zola said slowly.

"I'm Andrew. Their other daughter is here."

"Annabelle?"

"Yeah!" Andrew gasped. "How'd you know?"

"I met Maya." Zola took a deep breath. "She got home without me," she whispered to Tuck. "Where is she now?"

"With her mom."

Tears entered Zola's eyes. "I'm uh... I'm gonna go see our dad before she does. He's not going to want me anymore when he wakes up and sees her."

"Zola! That's not true!" Tuck said, but she was already making her way up the stairs to see her dad.

"Tuck!" a voice gasped from behind him.

"Mom," he said as Bailey ran up and pulled the boy into her arms.

...

"Meredith?" a soft, sweet voice said form the doorway.

A young girl, about the age of twelve, entered the room. She was a mess from head to toe, wearing bruises and a torn dress.

"My name is Annabelle," the girl said, and turned her head to the side. "I look like you."

Meredith just stared at her with wonder. She had her face and Derek's hair and eyes.

Silent tears fell down Meredith's face and she sat up in bed. "Can you um... Cristina and Lexie, can you guys leave for a little while?"

Cristina's eyes were as wide as tomatoes. "She has McDreamy's hair," Cristina whispered.

"Cristina!" Meredith said. "Please give us a minute."

"Okay," Cristina whispered, and practically dragged Lexie from the room.

"H-how..." Meredith started, and trailed off.

"Maya took me that day," Annabelle whispered. "She faked my death and took me home. She named me Annabelle. She hit me and wouldn't let me outside, and tried to lock me in the basement. She said that everybody outside of our house hated me." Tears ran down Annabelle's cheeks silently. "This boy who lived across the street form us saved me. His names is Andrew. We ran away together. I had to meet you. Though you probably don't want me now, I'm guessing."

"Sweetie," Meredith whispered, reaching her hand out towards the girl. "Honey, it's not possible. Danielle is dead."

"Can they do a test to prove it?" Annabelle asked, shaking with sobs.

Meredith sucked in a deep breath and she pulled Annabelle forwards, taking her hand with her own. Annabelle winced.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Meredith promised. "It's just... if this is real... you look just like your father."

Meredith touched Annabelle's face and she smiled in response.

"This can't be possible."

"I know," Annabelle whispered. "It's not possible. But it's happening."

Meredith sat up a little bit and hugged the girl to her.

"I have real parents?" Annabelle asked.

Meredith held her tighter. "I can't believe you're alive. My Danielle."

...

Zola stood in front of her father's bed. There was a machine breathing for him, and a heart monitor beeping too steadily.

There was a scar on his face and arms. He had bandages and stitched everywhere. He didn't move in the least bit.

He didn't look like her father, so full of life, at all.

"Daddy?" Zola whispered and walked next to his bed. "Daddy I'm so sorry. I was just trying to help."

Zola poked his face softly and he didn't move at all. Sobs wracked her body.

"Dad," she cried and climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his chest that moved mechanically. "Daddy please don't die! Please! I'm sorry Daddy! I love you! Please!"

She hid her face in his chest and cried for a long time, losing track of time.

When she finally began to catch her breath, somebody said "Zola?"

Zola turned her face away from her father to see somebody she knew all to well standing at the door.

"Cristina?"

"Oh thank God!"Cristina gasped and ran into the room.

She sat down next to the bed and took Zola's hand, pulling towards her.

"My Daddy's not going to wake up is he?" Zola whispered and Cristina fought tears, pulling Zola into a hug.

"We've been so worried about you."

...

Lexie rushed into the room, breaking the silence of the hug between Meredith and Annabelle.

"Cristina called!" she gasped. "Zola's upstairs."

**A/N: There's a long chapter for you. If I get fifteen reviews, I will update by tomorrow. This should hold you off until then. Alot is happening now. And there is so much more left. Let me know what you think.**


	29. Derek

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Meredith quickly released Annabelle and a smiled fell upon her face.

"Who's Zola?" Annabelle whispered.

"Zola?" Meredith gasped. "She's here?"

"But who is she?" Annabelle questioned again.

"They found her in Derek's room," Lexie explained. "She was crying and hugging his body."

"Body? What's going on? And who's Zola? Meredith?"

"Get me a wheelchair!" Meredith gasped. "Annabelle wait here. I'll be back."

Lexie helped her into a wheelchair and wheeled her out of the room before Annabelle could say anything more.

"But who's Zola?" Annabelle whispered.

...

It took Maya all of a second to realize that there was no way she could take a gun into the airport.

She would have to take a train.

...

Zola was nearly asleep by the time Lexie wheeled Meredith into the room.

She looked up through a tired gaze from where she sat in Cristina's lap.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"Oh Zola!" Meredith gasped, and tried to force herself out of the wheelchair.

Zola saw her struggling, and she stood and walked over to her, kneeling on the ground beside her wheelchair.

"Did you meet her?" Zola whispered.

"W-what?"

"Annabelle. Did you meet her?"

"How did you know-

"I went looking for her. I figured out she was alive. I did research and found Maya's name, but then Maya attacked us when we got there, and Annabelle wasn't there. Her friend Andrew said she had met you. So you met your daughter?"

Meredith smiled softly. "Yeah Zo."

"Oh. Okay. I'm happy for you."

"You should be happy too. If this is true, she's your sister."

"But she's your real daughter. Why would you want me after meeting her?"

Meredith frowned and felt tears come to her eyes. She forced herself out of her wheelchair and cringed in pain as she sunk down onto the floor next to Zola. She took her daughter's hands into her own.

"Zola Shepherd, you are my real daughter. Just because I didn't give birth to you does not change the fact that you are, and will always be, my daughter. I've told you that before. I hadn't wanted to try to have another baby after we thought we lost Danielle. I refused. But then your father had you as a patient, and he paged me, and from the moment I met you, I knew you were my baby girl. I couldn't imagine anybody else raising you. And I held you, and I knew from that moment on that I would never stop loving you. Do you hear me? I love you. And no matter what happens with Annabelle, that will never change."

"What about the new baby?"

"You heard about that?" Zola nodded. "She's your baby sister Zola, and she will never change how much I love you."

"I thought I only got in the way of you being truly happy with Danielle."

"Zola you are our happiness."

Meredith pulled Zola into a hug and cringed in pain. But it was the good kind of pain.

"So you still want me?" Zola asked.

"I will always want you. So don't ever pull any stunts like that again. You had me worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry Mommy. I love you.

"I love you too baby."

Zola began to cry silently, hugging her mom as tightly as she could. "Is Daddy going to wake up?" she whimpered.

Meredith hugged her daughter tighter and looked up at the ceiling, fighting her tears. "I don't know baby girl. But no matter what happens, we are going to get through it together."

"If I hadn't run away, he would still be okay. None of this would have happened."

"Zola Shepherd, your father was the one who stepped into that street without looking both ways. For a neurosurgeon, he wasn't using his head. This was not your fault Zola."

Cristina and Lexie stood in the doorway. Lexie was crying silently with a smile on her face, while Cristina was trying to force herself not to cry. Lexie handed her a tissue and Cristina yanked it out of her hand.

"I'll go get my other niece," Lexie whispered, and left the room.

...

Annabelle bit her dirty nails quietly, worried that she had messed up.

Her mom had left the room so quickly.

"Hey," a voice said from the doorway.

"Lexie?" Annabelle sighed.

"Zola's Meredith's daughter," Lexie explained, having heard her questions from before. "She discovered you were alive and came looking for you. She ran way from home and her parents were very worried about her. She is your sister."

"I have a sister?" Annabelle whispered.

"Two actually. Hey, why don't you come with me?"

"Where?"

"To meet your other sister."

...

Andrew sat in the waiting room by himself.

After watching that boy reunite with his mom, and knowing that Annabelle was with her mom, all he wanted was his own parents.

He asked to borrow the phone, and he called Angela.

"Hello?" a frantic voice answered after a few rings.

"Hi," Andrew said, his voice quiet.

"Andrew! Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Angela." Tears built up in his eyes.

"Where are you?"

"Minnesota."

"Jesus! Where in Minnesota? What happened."

_"Is that Andrew?"_ Missy asked in the background.

Andrew sighed deeply and began to cry to himself as he explained the whole story from the start.

...

"You see that little baby through that window?" Lexie asked, pointing at the infant.

She was so small, it was hard to believe that she was human. "Yeah," Annabelle said.

"That's your little sister. She was born very early, and now she is having some complications."

"What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet."

"They should name her Rapunzel, because she lived, just like in a fairy tale.

Lexie smiled sadly. "You should tell that to your mom."

"I keep forgetting she's my mom. I don't think she really wants me, because she had another daughter."

"Annabelle, your mother loves you. She was heartbroken when she thought she lost you."

"But I hadn't even been born yet."

"Annabelle, they wanted you. She was a wreck for months. Maya took you from them, and if your father wakes up, he will be jsut as ecstatic as your mom."

"You're a really cool aunt," Annabelle whispered.

"You're a really cool niece. And you'll be a great big sister. Meredith will never harm you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Annabelle sighed. "I think so."

"Come on," Lexie said, and led her to Derek's room.

...

When they finally got Meredith back into her wheelchair, she took Zola into her lap and held her, ignoring the throbbing pain in her stomach from the pressure.

Zola fell sound asleep in her mom's arms, and Meredith was so relieved to have her home.

Lexie entered the room then with a very sad looking Annabelle. "She shouldn't meet her father like this," Meredith whispered.

Annabelle looked at Derek and her eyes widened.

Zola opened her eyes and looked up at the girl in front of her, and then to her parents.

With both girls in the room, and his wife, Derek Shepherd finally pulled to the surface of the darkness that weighed him down.

"Hmmmm," he groaned.

"Derek?" Meredith gasped.

**A/N: Review please for a quick update.**


	30. Family

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Derek?" Meredith whispered.

"Is he... is he my father?" Annabelle asked as Zola slowly stood up and climbed into the chair next to her father's bed.

"Yeah," Lexie said.

"Daddy," Zola whispered. "I'm right here. Daddy?"

Derek's hand twitched and Zola closed her own hands around his.

Meredith moved the wheelchair and took his other hand.

"Derek," she whispered. "Honey, come back to me. Come back to us."

Lexie took Annabelle's hand in the doorway.

"Hmmhmm," Derek mumbled. "Mer-deth."

A smile broke out on Meredith's face and she laughed softly, almost as if she were crazy.

She placed her hand on the side of Derek's face and he leaned his head against it.

"Meredith?" he got out, his voice hoarse.

His hand twitched in hers and she smiled. His other hand moved and closed around Zola's.

"Zo?"

"Daddy," Zola whispered, tears in her eyes.

Derek's eyes slowly opened and he took in the blurry figures around him.

"W-what..." he started.

"Derek," Meredith whispered. "You're okay. You're in a hospital in Minnesota. Zola is right here. Everything's okay now."

Derek looked from Meredith to Zola, and then to Annabelle. "Who-" he started, but Cristina cut him off.

"Zola, Annabelle, why don't you girls come with me? I think your mom needs some time to explain things."

"I don't want to leave," Zola said.

Derek looked up at her and smiled hazily. "Zo, baby," Meredith said. "Can you go with Cristina please? Just for a little while? There's a lot your father missed."

"Okay," Zola sighed and kissed Derek's cheek. "I'll be back Daddy."

...

After leaving the girls with Lexie, Cristina made her way down to the lobby where Annabelle had said Andrew would be.

"Hey kid," she said, sitting beside him.

"Hi."

"I'm Cristina, the best friend of Annabelle's mom."

"Oh. How is Annabelle doing?"

"She's great. How are you doing?"

"Fine," he lied.

"Where's your parents Andrew?"

"Dead," he said flat out.

"Oh..."

"My foster mom is on her way here with my sister right now. She'll be here by tomorrow."

Lexie reached out and touched the dirt on his cheek. "You're a mess," she said.

"I know. We've been living outside."

Cristina licked her finger and wiped the dirt from his cheek. "Ew!" Andrew gasped and then chuckled.

Cristina laughed quietly as well. "I'm staying at a hotel right across the street. Why don't you let me take you there so you can take a shower and wash your clothes, and then I'll bring you back here so you can be clean when you see your friend."

"Okay," Andrew said and smiled. "Thanks Cristina."

...

Annabelle and Zola stood in front of the NICU, watching their baby sister sleep.

"Zola, right?"

"Yeah," Zola sighed. "I can't believe we've met before. I was looking for you this whole it me, and I let you get away."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"I stole my mom's file from the hospital and read it."

"Andrew did the same thing," Annabelle laughed. "But how-"

"They keep copies of all the files."

"Oh. A few weeks ago, I wouldn't have even known what a file was."

"Wow. Maya really had you living in a bubble, huh?"

"Yeah sort of."

"I met her. She tied me up and called me Annabelle. She's crazy."

Annabelle smiled sadly. "Yeah she is. Do you think your parents would be willing to call me Annabelle instead of Danielle for right now? I still can't get used to it."

"Yeah. Of course. I really thought my parents wouldn't want me after they got you back. But now I have a sister."

Annabelle smiled. "I thought they wouldn't want me if they already had you."

"So you are my big sister," Zola said and reached forwards, holding her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Annabelle raised an eyebrow and shook her hand. "You too."

"You have our daddy's eyes and his hair."

"Really?" Annabelle said. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah. Everybody loves our daddy's hair."

Annabelle giggled and took Zola's hand. "So I have a sister now?"

"Two sisters," Zola corrected. "What do you think they will name the new baby?"

"I suggested Rapunzel," Annabelle said.

"Rapunzel?" Zola laughed. "I love that story. But maybe not for a baby. How about... Rachel?"

"Rachel? I like that name," Annabelle agreed. "Do you think Meredith and Derek will like it?"

"I'm sure they will," Zola said. "Because we picked it out. Hey big sis? I need guy advice."

"I'm not very good there," Annabelle said, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Oh come on, at least hear what I have to say."

"Okay," Annabelle agreed. "Let's hear it."

"There's this guy. His name is Tuck. We've always been friends and he seems to care about me. The only thing is... he's three years older than me, and I've always had a crush on him."

"Oh," Annabelle said, and seemed to think about it. "Okay. Well how old are you?"

"Ten."

"Well you are still very young. Just be his friend for right now. And maybe one day you'll be more than that. If he really cares about you, he'll wait."

"That's pretty good advice, but we'll work on it," Zola said and Annabelle laughed.

"My turn," Annabelle said.

"You need advice?"

"That boy with me- Andrew, I think he likes me. The only thing is, I don't know how I feel. He's my age and he's really sweet, but I'm going through a lot right now. And I think I feel the same way about him, I just don't want to ruin anything."

"So tell him that," Zola said. "You're twelve, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're still young. For right now, you should just be his friend to."

"Can I tell you something? And you have to promise not to tell anybody."

"Sure."

"I kissed him," Annabelle whispered.

Zola's mouth fell wide open. "Girl, you are sending him mixed signals!"

Annabelle laughed.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"I like having a sister," Zola admitted.

"Me too."

Rachel's hand twitched and both girls gasped. "She's so strong!" Annabelle said.

"And so cute!" Zola agreed.

"We're a family."


	31. Forgive

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"I knew it was our daughter the second I saw her," Derek said. "I walked across the street and-

"You got hit by a car you dummy. Didn't anyone ever teach you to look both ways before you crossed the street?" Meredith teased softly.

"Three daughters," Derek said in disbelief. "We are in for quite a handful. And I've never been happier. I can't believe Danielle is alive Mer. After all this time."

"Actually it's Annabelle."

"Maya is going to pay for this Meredith. But you and I are going to have the best life."

Meredith smiled widely, but it faded just as quickly. "I thought I'd lost you," Meredith admitted.

Tears entered Meredith's eyes. Derek moved over slightly on the bed and cringed in pain. His arm twitched to the side until it lay flat and Meredith forced herself up and into bed with him.

"I'm not going anywhere Meredith. I love you too much."

Meredith grabbed his hand from the arm that was around her shoulder. "I love you too Derek."

Lexie walked into the room then. "Hey guys," she whispered. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"You're fine," Derek said, his voice still very weak.

Meredith kissed his cheek, but let him talk. "Can I see Zola?"

"I'll get her," Lexie said.

Meredith smiled softly. "I'll give you some time with her when she gets here. Talk to he rand make sure she knows you love her."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She thought that when she found Danielle, we wouldn't want her anymore."

"That's ridiculous," Derek said.

"I know that," Meredith explained. "I told her that. But just make sure she hears the same from you."

"Okay Mer."

...

"What do you mean they aren't in Seattle?" Maya hissed, grasping the gun in her pocket.

"They are currently away," the nurse explained.

Maya walked around the counter and pulled out the gun, holding it to the nurse's side. "What are you-" the nurse froze when she saw the gun. "...doing?"

"Tell me where Meredith Grey is right now."

...

Andrew had forgotten what he looked like not covered from head to toe with dirt. When he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him, he found his clothes waiting for him outside the door.

He quickly got dressed and then walked outside to where Cristina was waiting.

"Well look at you. You clean up good kid."

Andrew laughed quietly and sighed.

"You're really good friends with Annabelle aren't you?" Cristina asked.

Andrew sat down next to her on the sofa. "I just met her a few weeks ago, but we became friends really fast."

"You like her don't you?"

"What? I-I-

"You like her! Admit it!"

"She's too special," Andrew spat, almost angrily. "She's two freaking amazing! She's pretty and sweet and smart when ti comes to the stuff Maya actually taught her. Cristina, I don't have many friends ever since my parents died, but I know what it's like to have them. She's the coolest friend I've ever had, and the first time I've been happy since they died. I've never felt this way about anybody before!"

"Whoa kid! Slow down," Cristina chuckled, awkwardly.

Then she sighed and leaned her elbows on her knees, facing Andrew.

"Let me let you in on a little secret. You're a boy going though puberty, and Annabelle is a pretty girl. You're probably sure you're in love with her. So far she seems like a very real person, and you may like that. She was raised very differently from most people, so she doesn't have anything fake about her except for her mother. But this is the first time you've felt like this. And it probably won't be the last kid. For right now, just be her friend. She's going through a lot right now. To her, you're probably like a prince at the moment. But she's going to be confused to."

Andrew blushed softly at the memory.

"She kissed me," Andrew admitted. "But it was more of a friendly type of kiss."

"But it also means that she's not sure how she feels," Cristina said. "You saved her. But she needs time to adjust to all the changes in her life. And for right now, she's going to need a friend more than anything."

"You're right," Andrew sighed and gave her a half smile.

"What?" Cristina questioned.

"It's weird. It's just... I've been thinking about my parents a lot lately while watching other kids find theirs. I just miss my mom and dad a lot. And my mom used to give me really great advice." Tears filled his eyes. "Having you give me advice reminds me so much of her."

He began to cry silently and Cristina was almost unsure of how to react. She had calmed Zola down when she was a baby, but it was never over something so upsetting. She quietly wrapped an arm around him and just held it there. "Everything always works out kid," she said. "I think you and Annabelle found each other for a reason."

...

"Hi Daddy," Zola whispered, limping into the room.

"Hey Zo," Derek responded.

Meredith kissed Zola on the cheek and then Lexie wheeled her out of the room.

"What happened to your ankle?" Derek asked as she limped next to his bed.

"I fell," Zola said.

"I know about Annabelle," Derek said as Zola sat next to him. "I know that's why you ran away." She looked down at her fingers. "And I also know that you think I don't want you anymore."

Zola didn't say a word, but she still stared at her hands.

"Zo, you are my daughter. How many times have you heard me say Daddy's little girl?"

'But now you have three," Zola whispered. "And it's not just me anymore. And I'm the only one who isn't actually a Shepherd."

"Zola, you are and have always been a Shepherd. Can I tell you a story?"

Zola nodded slowly.

"Ten years ago, after I was sure we would never have a child because of the way your mother felt, Alex Karev brought in a bunch of kids from Africa to help them. I was doing surgery on this pretty little girl names Zola. The entire time, I kept wondering where that girl's parents were, and how anyone could not keep such an incredible baby. After surgery, I had come to check on her, and she reached out her hand, and grabbed my finger. I picked her up and she touched my cheek with her hand. I tried to imagine her with other parents, and I couldn't do it. She was mine from the start. I knew that no matter what, I had to have her. She was always my daughter. So I called in my wife and she fell in love with her too. We did everything we had to that would allow us to adopt her. From that point on, she was always our baby girl."

Zola had tears on her cheeks. "It's my fault you got hit by a car! You came looking for me when I ran away! It's my fault you almost died! It's all my fault!"

Zola hid her face and began to cry.

"Aw, Zo... come here."

Derek patted the bed next to him and Zola sat down on the edge of it. She kicked off her shoes and curled up against the pillows.

"It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. You are the bravest, most stubborn little girl. You were just trying to help. When I walked into the middle of the street, I got myself hit. That was my fault and nobody else's. I'm so proud of how much you want to help, you just need to promise me that you will never run away again, okay?"

Zola nodded slowly, her lip quivering.

"I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted."

"It's okay," Zola whispered, and smiled slightly. "I didn't do this to you?"

"Zola Shepherd, the only time you ever hurt me was when you hugged me too hard, and that's the good kind of pain."

Zola laughed through her tears and then curled up next to her dad, resting her head against his chest. He rubbed her hair softly and kissed her head.

...

"Hey," Meredith said to Annabelle.

Lexie was pushing the wheelchair through the hallway. In her hand, she held medical supplies.

"We are doing a test to make sure you are really mine."

Annabelle held out her arm without another word.

"Maya used to do tests on me," she said. "This is the kind of test where you knock me out and we switch where we live, right?"

"No," Meredith said sadly. "We are just taking a little bit of blood. Maya made that up."

Annabelle nodded as Lexie put on the tourniquet, and Meredith took her hand.

"My sister already stuck me. It's your turn. You can look away if you want."

Annabelle hid her eyes on Meredith's shoulder. "Do I get to meet my dad afterwards?" she mumbled against it.

"Would you like to?" Annabelle nodded. "Alright honey. Of course you can."

"All done," Lexie said, and took the needle off, leaving a band-aid in it's place.

"Let's go meet your dad, what do you think?"

Annabelle nodded her head. "Okay Meredith... is it okay if I call you Meredith for right now?"

"Of course honey."

Lexie led Annabelle to Derek's room and then returned to Meredith's side.

Meredith was smiling with tears in her eyes, looking at her new born baby through the window.

"Annabelle said they named her Rachel," Lexie whispered.

"I like that name," Meredith responded, and grasped her sister's hand.

...

After the nurse told her where Meredith was, Maya hit her over the head with the gun and knocked her out.

She now sat on a train, headed for Minnesota.

**A/N: I know I've been updating a lot lately, but I don't really think you guys mind, lol. 15 reviews= update tomorrow.**


	32. Boom

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Maya wrapped her hand around the gun in her pocket, loving the feel of it.

It gave her power.

She remembered the first time she shot it, took a life.

Annabelle had seen the entire thing.

_He wouldn't leave without his precious money._

_"I don't have the money yet. I'm working on it. I swear. I have part of it. Here."_

_She handed him the money and he pocketed it._

_"It's not enough!"_

_"Jim please!"_

_"No!" He slapped her hard across the face. "If you don't have the money by tomorrow, you are dead Revner. Do you hear me? Dead!"_

_"Jim please!"_

_He stood closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face. "Or maybe I'll just do it now."  
><em>

_She grasped her gun from the drawer behind her and pulled the trigger, watching as he fell to the ground in a puddle of blood._

_"Shit," Maya gasped and ran for Annabelle._

She found her standing by the railing, whimpering.

Maya had had to sedate her. It was to protect her.

Everything she did was to protect her.

Because she loved her.

...

"Derek?" Annabelle whispered as she entered the room.

Zola was curled up against him sleeping.

Annabelle often wished for a father, but never knew it was possible to have one.

"Annabelle," he said, a soft smile of amazement on his face. "I can't believe you're alive. Come here."

He reached forward and touched her face softly.

"I have your eyes," Annabelle whispered.

"Yes you do. It's amazing." He touched her cheek and Annabelle closed her eyes.

"I've always wanted a dad," she said softly.

"You've always had one. You just never knew it. And fate brought us back together again."

Annabelle broke out into a smile.

"I like fate," she said. "He seems pretty nice."

Derek chuckled. "We are going to take Maya to court, okay? You are our daughter, not hers."

Annabelle frowned but nodded.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I'm just... it's so weird. For my entire life, I was raised to believe that she was my mommy. But... Meredith is. And you're my dad. I'm scared of seeing Maya again."

Derek patted the seat next to his bed and Annabelle took it. She looked over at Zola.

"I like Zola," Annabelle said.

"I do too," Derek chuckled. "I vote we keep her."

Annabelle giggled. "I second that."

Derek smirked and reached for his phone, cringing at the movement of his unused muscles.

He opened a folder on his blackberry and held out the picture to Annabelle.

It was the shape of a baby, and it looked kind of blue.

"That's an ultra sound," Derek explained. "That's you inside your mom's belly."

Annabelle gasped and looked closer. "I look so small."

"You were very small."

"Like Rachel."

"Who?"

Annabelle blushed softly. "Zola and I wanted to name the baby Rachel... if that's okay with you guys."

"I like it," Derek agreed. "Let's hope Meredith does too."

Annabelle touched the picture of her softly and then passed the phone back to Derek.

"Is it alright if I call you Derek for right now? I'm kind of just met you."

"Absolutely," Derek agreed. "And I'm guessing you like to be called Annabelle?"

"Yes. I know you guys named me Danielle, but... I've never been called that in my life."

"Do you have a middle name?"

"No," Annabelle said.

"Then how about we make Danielle your middle name?"

"Annabelle Danielle? That kind of rhymes. I like it."

"Annabelle Danielle Shepherd."

Derek suddenly yawned and Annabelle sighed. "Tired?" she guessed.

"You would think I would have had enough sleep by now."

"You're healing. You need your rest. I'll come back in a little while."

"You can stay," Derek offered.

"That's alright, I'll let you and Zola be. I want to go visit Rachel."

"Okay. Can you take a picture of her for me? Tell her that her dad can't wait to meet her."

He handed Annabelle his phone.

"Of course Da-Derek." They both froze, catching what she had nearly said.

"Thanks sweetie," Derek said.

Annabelle nodded and left.

...

When Cristina brought Andrew back into the hospital, it was night time.

He looked like he was sleeping on his feet.

Cristina had the strangest urge to pick him up and carry him to a bed. But she just let him keep walking.

"Andrew!" a voice shouted from behind them.

A pregnant woman, holding the hand of a small child behind her, came running at them.

The child suddenly gasped and ran forwards, screaming Andrew's name.

"Missy," he said as she jumped into his arms and he held her.

"There you are!" the woman said.

"Hi Angela."

"Don't ever run away again. There will be consequences, okay?" She looked up and saw Cristina. "Oh hello..."

"Cristina Yang," Cristina introduced herself, holding out her hand. "I was staying with him until you got here."

"Thank you so much. I wish there were something I could do-

"It was no trouble. Really."

Missy looked up at Cristina and pulled on her scrubs. "Are you a doctor?"

"Yes I am."

"You look like the doctors I met after the fire," Missy said, and then sucked on her finger nervously.

"Oh," Cristina said sadly while Angela closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fire?"

"That's how they died," Andrew explained. "My parents. Angela is our foster mom. But she can't keep us because she is having a baby of her own."

Cristina frowned. "Well I'm sure you'll find wonderful parents who would love to take care of you." She knelt down next to Andrew. "You're a good kid, okay? Don't doubt yourself. And I will have Annabelle call you as soon as she can."

"Can I see her before I leave?"

"Andrew, we are leaving now," Angela said. "She can call you."

"And here's my number," Cristina said, writing it down on Andrew's hand with a pen she had in her pocket. "Call it in case you need anything."

Angela smiled and pulled out a pen, writing her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Cristina.

"This is our home number," she said. "Annabelle can call for Andrew. Or if you want to get in touch with me, you know you can call right here."

Cristina gave her an odd look, but accepted the number and ruffled Andrew's hair. "See ya kid."

Andrew surprised Cristina by throwing his arms around her.

"Thanks Cristina!"

And they left just like that, leaving Cristina in the middle of the lobby, holding onto the phone number.

...

Maya smiled as the train arrived in the station

...

Annabelle walked into the lobby, finding Cristina standing there. "Where is Andrew?" she asked.

"He just left," Cristina said. "H-he's right outside."

Annabelle gasped and went running out the front door.

She saw Andrew, Angela, and Missy walking away. They were far off in the distance as she yelled, "_Andrew!_"

He turned and saw her. He pulled away from Angela and turned, running back towards Annabelle.

She ran at him with all the speed she could muster, and as she reached him, seeing him clean and kid-like again, she threw her arms around him, holding him tight.

"Thanks for everything," she whispered.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will. You're my friend."

"Oh," Andrew sighed. "Right. Friends."

"I know you want more than that. But right now, this is all I can do. Okay? I don't know how I feel. And we're twelve. We don't need a relationship right now. Just keep in touch okay? Because... I might feel the same way. But I don't want to lose you as a friend if I can't manage more than this."

Andrew's eyes were wide and he smiled. "You'll never lose me as a friend stupid."

Annabelle giggled and hugged him again. She kissed his cheek and he froze. "See you later Andrew!"

"Get away from her!" a voice hissed and a chill ran down Annabelle's spine.

That was Meredith's voice.

She turned to question why Andrew had to get away from her, but froze when she saw that that wasn't who Meredith was talking to.

Maya stood there, breathing heavily. Her eyes were squinted and blood shoot.

"You," Maya said. "Annabelle. Let's go home."

"Don't get any closer to her," Andrew warned.

Angela was nearby them, holding Missy close to her. She grasped Andrew and pulled him behind her.

"Annabelle, now!" Maya hissed.

"No Maya," Annabelle whispered.

"I'm your mother! You call me 'Mommy.' Do you understand?"

"Meredith is my mom," Annabelle whispered, her voice shaking. There were tears in her eyes. "Please don't get any closer Maya."

Maya shrieked and pulled out a gun pointing it at Meredith who had quietly made her way over to them.

She had just dialed the police.

She was extremely off balance, and she gasped out loud as the gun was pulled out

"No don't!" Annabelle shouted.

"You aren't her mother!" Maya shrieked. "You were never her mother! She was always mine! You didn't even realize when she was missing!"

Annabelle noticed Cristina standing by the front door, phone in hand, and a worried look in her eyes.

Andrew grasped Annabelle's hand and Maya pointed the gun at him. "Get away from her."

"Listen to her," Annabelle hissed and Andrew let go of her.

"Hey," Meredith said softly. "Why don't you put that gun away and we'll just talk this one out."

"No!" Maya cried. "It's my turn to talk! Not yours!"

She shot the gun at the ground and people gasped from across the street, running into buildings to get safe.

Annabelle shouted, "Mom no!"

She wasn't referring to Maya.

The bullet had just missed Meredith.

"If I can't have her," Maya said. "Then nobody can."

She held the gun to Annabelle's head and Meredith screamed, "No! Your her mom. Okay? Just don't hurt her!"

Maya pulled the gun away and smiled slyly. Her eye twitched.

She began to drag Annabelle towards her. "Come with me," she said.

"Okay. Just don't hurt anybody," Annabelle begged, tears in her eyes. "I'll go with you, but you have to leave them alone."

Maya narrowed her eyes and said, "Fine. Let's go."

She yanked Annabelle hard and Annabelle cried out.

"No!" Andrew shouted.

Maya pointed the gun at Andrew and pulled back the locked.

Annabelle ripped her hand free and screamed for Andrew to get out of the way.

She ran forwards as Maya pulled the trigger and she heard that same familiar _boom_ that she did as a child.

**A/N: I wasn't going to end it there, but this chapter would have gone on forever. Sorry for the huge cliff-hanger. Please review for a fast update by tonight or tomorrow. Yes, I would be willing to put the chapter up tonight if enough people asked for it I'm sure you want to know what happens.**


	33. Hold

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**_  
><em>

_No! Andrew!_ she thought when she heard him shouting.

But it wasn't until she realized that he was standing over her that she understood he wasn't in pain.

He was begging her to stay alive. Cristina now had Maya on the ground, practically laying on top of her to hold her down.

Maya was clawing at the ground and shouting Annabelle's name in fear.

The gun had been dropped and was too far for her to reach.

Meredith was screaming out commands, and Angela had Missy in her arms.

Suddenly, Meredith was on her knees beside her. She was holding pressure over Annabelle's chest.

It hurt.

The world was going black.

Angela held Andrew back to give Meredith space.

Andrew was fighting and screaming against her grip. Tears were running down his face.

The last thing Annabelle saw before the world went black was her mother's face.

Her real mother.

...

"What happened?" Lexie gasped as they wheeled a stretcher past her.

Annabelle was laying on it, bloodied up with a hole in her chest.

Meredith was limping after her, barley able to stand up.

Lexie took her arm and turned her around.

"She shot her! Maya shot my daughter!" Meredith cried and Lexie threw her hand over her mouth in shock.

Meredith was shaking and there was blood on her hands.

"Where is Maya now?" Lexie asked.

"The police just got here and took her away. That boy Andrew is outside with his family and Cristina."

"Alright Mer, calm down. She's in good hands, okay? All we can do is wait. You can't go back into the O.R. with her. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

...

Andrew stood there in shock with tears rolling down his cheeks as he was guided into the lobby of the hospital.

Cristina was supporting her bruised fist with her opposite hand.

It had taken quite a punch to knock out Maya.

"Annabelle," Andrew whispered, and turned towards the O.R. "I have to see her!" he cried out.

Missy was whimpering in Angela's arms. She quickly handed Missy to Cristina and ran towards Andrew.

Cristina held Missy awkwardly as Angela wrapped her arms around Andrew from behind and held him back.

"No!" Andrew cried out. "I have to see her."

"Andrew calm down."

"_I have to see her! She needs me! She can't die! I can't lose her too! Angela let me go! Let me go! Please!"_

Angela wrapped her arms around his shaking form and held him tighter. "Andrew! Andrew calm down! Andrew no!"

"Take the child," Cristina sighed and passed Missy over to Angela.

Andrew tried to make a run for it, but Cristina caught him.

"No!_ No! NO!" _

"Let go," she whispered. "Let it go."

She forced herself onto the ground, pulling him down into her lap and locking her arms around him.

"No!" Andrew begged, and his breathing was off. "Please. L-let m-me g-g-go-"

"Shhh," Cristina whispered. "You're hyperventilating. Just breathe."

"I c-can't b-breathe. H-have to s-s-see h-her. I'm d-dizzy and I f-f-feel sss-sick."

"I know," Cristina whispered soothingly. "You're okay. Just focus on my voice." She rocked him slowly back and forth, holding him tighter to her chest.

"Take a breath. The doctors have her. Right now, you are in shock."

He still couldn't get his breathing under control.

"You're swallowing the air right now," she told him. "You need to breathe it. In here." She pressed on his hand onto his diaphragm. "Right in here Andrew."

He took a deep breath and let it out, breathing fast and deep. It slowed down, coming in long, deep gasps.

"That's it," Cristina whispered with tears in her eyes. "Just breathe."

Andrew was calming down ever so slowly.

Angela watched with tears running down her cheeks as she bounced Missy up and down.

"Just breathe," Cristina said. "Keep doing that kid. I'm right here. I will stay with you."

"Sh-she got sh-shot b-b-because of m-

"Shh," Cristina cut him off.

"Took the b-bullet for m-me."

"Listen to me Andrew, she got immediate help. I operated on her father once after he was shot, and he made it out okay. She's in amazing hands right now, and until we find anything out, I will stay right here with you. Okay? I'm right here."

"Ok-kay," Andrew stammered.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I will have one up by tomorrow. I just wanted to give you guys something for right now. But the next chapter is will you will really find things out. I was just letting you know who got shot in this one.**


	34. Breathe

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

_"Mommy?" she whimpered in the darkness of her room._

_"Mommy!"_

_The door flew open and a man came running in. _

_She cried out as he lifted her up and pulled her to his chest._

_"Zola," he whispered. "It was just a bad dream sweetie."_

_"I want Mommy," she cried._

_"Zola, Mommy gets home tomorrow. It's just for tonight. You know that."_

_"Okay," she sighed._

_"There's daddy's little girl."_

_"Stay?"_

_"Sure," Derek said and placed her back in bed. he lay down beside her._

_The next time Zola woke up, it was to Meredith standing in the doorway and smiling at her and her daddy who had been sleeping moments ago._

Zola woke up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and stretched and slid out of bed, limping down the hallway.

She wanted to see where her mom was.

She stopped in the bathroom and that's when she saw her mom covered in blood and her Aunt Lexie trying to help scrub it off.

"Mom?" Zola whispered. "What's going on? Where's... where's Annabelle?"

Meredith whimpered and shut her eyes.

"Mom!" Zola shrieked. "Where is my sister?"

...

"We're losing her!"

"Suction! I need more suction!"

"She has a collapsed lung and her heartbeat is all over the place!"

"Damn it! We need a crash cart."

"Come on! Stay with us kid!"

...

"What?" Derek gasped. "No! Mark that can't be true!"

"They are supposed to come find me as soon as anything changes. So they'll let us know."

"No!" Derek gasped. "I just got my daughter back! I can't lose her again."

Mark grasped Derek's hand. "It's alright buddy. I'm right here."

Derek lost it then and began to cry.

...

Lexie helped Meredith back into bed. Zola stood in the doorway, watching.

"I came as soon as I heard!" Bailey gasped from behind her.

Zola stepped aside to let her in.

"Dr. Bailey," Meredith whispered. "Can you go in there please?"

"Of course," Bailey sighed.

Zola turned and saw Tuck standing there as Bailey walked away.

She broke down into tears and dove into his arms.

"Whoa! It's okay. I'm here now. You're safe."

"Tuck. My sister was shot."

"She's in surgery now. It'll be alright. Have you gotten your ankle looked at yet?"

Zola shook her head.

"Let's go do that now."

"Okay."

...

Cristina placed a sleeping Andrew down on the sofa in the lobby and sat in a chair next to him.

"You're good at what you do," Angela said from next to her, holding a sleeping Missy. "I can tell. You knew exactly what to do."

"Thanks," Cristina sighed. "If um... if you don't mind me asking... why are you giving them up? Andrew and Missy really seem to like you."

Angela frowned and looked down at Missy. "I was friends with their parents. When thy died, I was heartbroken, but took the kids in immediately. I was all they had left. But I can't keep them. I am a teacher. I can barley afford the baby I am about to have, and my hands are going to be so full... so I will find good parents for these kids. I will. But it can't be me."

Cristina nodded slowly. "I understand."

"Andrew really seems to like you," Angela said. "I can tell."

"Yeah. He's a good kid."

"Have you ever thought of adopting?"

"What?" Cristina gasped. "No! Of course not! I'm a doctor. I can't raise kids. I won't have the time. I could never be a mom."

"Just think about it."

"About what? Adopting them?"

"Yes," Angela said.

"N-n-n-n-no! They are great kids, but I'm not a mom."

Angela's eyes suddenly went wide and she cringed. "I'm about to be."

"What?" Cristina gasped.

"Take Missy!" Angela commanded. "My water just broke!"

Cristina quickly took the kid and ran to get a nurse.

...

"There's so much damage."

"Suction. I need more suction."

"Dr. Bailey?"

"Hand me a scalpel." Bailey commanded. "This child is not dying today."

...

"No!" Maya shrieked. "This is a mistake! Let me go! Please!"

They locked the door to the cell and she shrunk back to the floor, screaming loudly.

"Annabelle!" she cried. "I want my daughter! Give me my daughter!"

She began sobbing like a maniac.

"She's mine!" she shrieked. "Annabelle is _mine_!"

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I was nearly finished it earlier, and the whole thing got deleted. I might update later today for 15 reviews. You guys have been awesome reviewers. I promise that something huge will happen in the next chapter.**


	35. Secret

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

_"No! Not another needle! Please Mommy!"_

_"Annabelle hold still. I told you, this needs to be done."_

_She stabbed the needle into her daughter's arm and watched as she whimpered._

_"You have to take your medicine. I told you Annabelle. It's important."_

_"What is this Mommy?"_

_"Your treatment Annabelle. It's very hard to get so I'm not wasting any of it."_

_She stabbed another needle into the girl's arm and watched as she cringed._

_"There. That's enough for today."_

"Please," Maya begged. "I shot her. Just let me know if she's okay. Please!"

She grasped the bars of her cell and sobbed.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to. Please let me out of here. She's _my_ daughter! _Mine!_"

...

"Cristina?" Andrew whispered.

She turned her head and saw him sitting up on the sofa.

She had been awkwardly holding Missy. "Hey kid."

"Where's Angela?"

"Havin' a baby," Cristina said.

Tears filled Andrew's eyes. "B-but that means... we can't live with her anymore. Not after she has the baby."

"It'll be alright kid. Don't worry. She'll figure everything out. She seems very smart."

"She is," Andrew whispered and wiped a tear from his cheek as a nurse walked into the lobby.

"I was told I could find you here," she said, kneeling down to Andrew's level.

"Y-yeah."

"I was sent to tell you that your friend Annabelle is stable. She had a collapsed lung and they are working to repair it."

...

"Collapsed lung?" Meredith felt sick to her stomach. "Lexie, take me to Derek's room please. I have to see my husband."

Lexie helped Meredith up without another word and into her wheelchair.

She wheeled Meredith to the elevator and then through the hallway to Derek's room.

He looked up as soon as they reached the doorway.

"Meredith," he said.

She smiled softly and climbed into bed with him.

She buried her face in his chest and began to cry.

Derek stroked her hair and kissed her head. "I'm right here Mer."

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too."

...

"I don't get it," Zola admitted. "The woman believes she's really Annabelle's mom. And then she shoots her?"

"She's crazy Zola. You know that," Tuck responded.

He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Tuck, I'm such a stupid ten year old. I have a crush on somebody who is way older than me and who doesn't like me back. He's a really good friend of mine, and I don't want to lose him no matter what."

Tuck stared at her for a long time and then smiled. "Zo, at the moment, maybe nothing will happen from it. But you will never lose him as a friend."

"It's you," Zola whispered.

"I know," Tuck said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. Zola, you are really cool and you're one of my best friends. But you're right. You are only ten and I'm thirteen. For right now, we can just be friends. We'll see what happens in the future. But I know that no matter what, we will always be friends."

Zola smiled softly, looking at the fresh bandage on her ankle. "Thank you Tuck. For everything. I know your mom probably grounded you for helping me."

"Grounded? How about put on lock down."

Zola laughed out loud and hugged him close. "You're a great friend Tuck."

"I try," he chuckled. "But so are you."

...

"Angela is by herself in there," Andrew sighed. "Cristina, I think she need somebody to hold her hand or something."

"She's a strong woman Andrew."

"Cristina, give me Missy. Please. And go hold her hand."

Cristina sighed deeply and handed Missy over. "Watch them please," Cristina called over to the nurse.

The nurse agreed and Cristina quickly ran down the hall in the direction they took Angela.

After asking a nurse what room she was in , Cristina quickly found it and threw the door open.

"You have to push," the doctor was telling Angela.

"It hurts. I can't."

"Yes you can," Cristina said from the doorway.

"Ma'am you can't be in here."

"Let her stay," Angela breathed.

Cristina walked over and grasped Angela's hand. "You're going to be a mom," Cristina said. "But you do not have to do it alone okay? Now listen to the doctor and push."

"The second I push, I can't take care of Andrew and Missy anymore."

"They can stay with me until they find somewhere else to live," Cristina heard herself saying. "Now push!"

...

"The tests came back," Lexie said, entering the room.

Meredith and Derek were wrapped in each other's arms.

"Tests?" Derek questioned.

Lexie nodded. "She's your daughter."

Tears pulled in both of their eyes and they both smiled. "Danielle is really alive," Meredith whispered.

"Annabelle is," Derek agreed and kissed his wife's head.

...

"Suction," Bailey said calmly and readjusted the tube she was inserting into the lung. "There. Got it!"

Annabelle's heart rate went back to normal and her lungs began to pull in air and let it out the way they should.

"Perfect," Bailey smiled. "We got her."

Practically every doctor in the room sighed in relief, until Bailey froze and squinted her eyes.

"What is that?" she asked.

The other doctors looked to where she was pointing. "Oh my-

...

"You have to let me out or she will die!" Maya screamed. "There is something you don't know!"

**A/N: So what do you guys think the big secret is? Also, I put pictures on my profile of what the characters I made up look like. Check them out. And please review for a quick update, possibly by today even.**


	36. Match

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Maya sunk to the ground defeated. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She slammed her head back against the wall. "I am such an _idiot_! Damn it! Now she's going to die because of me! And I'm supposed to be her mother!"

Maya slumped forwards and began to sob into her hands, feeling tears roll down them.

She pulled them back and stared at her fingers for a long moment before she started to claw at the wall. It cut her fingers and broke her nails, but she kept doing it.

...

"Her blood pressure is off the wall. We can't keep it down!"

"Look at that! Look how messed up they are!"

"She must have had it for a long time."

"How the hell did she not know about it?"

"I bet her 'mother' did."

"Go alert Meredith and Derek," Bailey instructed a nurse.

...

Tuck walked Zola back to her parents room where they had both fallen sound asleep in each other's arms.

She quietly curled up in the chair next to their bed and just sat there.

Meredith opened her eyes and was startled to see Zola. She reached out and grabbed her hand, waking Derek up with the movement.

It was then that the nurse walked in.

"Is she alive?" Meredith asked before the nurse could say anything.

"Good news and bad news," the nurse said. "The good news is that she is stable."

Both doctors sighed but then tensed up.

"Bad news?" Derek whispered.

"She has a serious kidney failure which is causing her blood pressure to shoot through the roof. It appears that Maya had kept it under control for a long time by giving her drugs for it. She must have not known about it, because the few days that she was off the drugs caused her kidneys to nearly fail completely. We'll need to put her on dialysis immediately. And most likely, she will need a transplant. I think it's fate that she found you when she did, because her kidneys weren't going to last her much longer. And you are related to her."

...

"Push!" Cristina screamed.

Angela shrieked in agony, clenching her teeth and pushing with all her might.

"You're doing great," the doctor said. "You need to push again. One more time. I can see the head."

"I can't do it anymore," Angela breathed, falling back against the bed with tears in her eyes. "My boyfriend walked out on me. He walked out on me when he found out I was pregnant and I have no one."

"You have me," Cristina assured her. "I'm here for you, okay? You are not alone. You just need to push one more time. And then you'll have a beautiful new baby in your arms. Are you ready Angela?"

Angela nodded as tears fell down her face.

"One, two, three- push!"

Angela gasped and screamed and pushed.

Then there was crying in the room.

"It's a boy!"

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to the nurse waiting behind her who wrapped it in a blanket.

Angela cried as they placed her baby in her arms and she held him close.

"My baby," she whispered.

Cristina had tears in her eyes as she stood there.

"I'm uh... I'm gonna go check on Andrew and Missy."

"Cristina."

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Angela whispered, and kissed her son's head.

...

"She's alive," Derek sighed.

"Yeah but for how long?" Meredith whimpered softly. "Derek, we have to get tested to see if we are a match."

Derek nodded. "Of course we will Meredith. Our daughter will get a new kidney."

...

"It's a boy," Cristina said as she walked into the lobby and wiped the tears from her face.

"Cool." Andrew smiled and hugged the sleeping Missy tightly.

"You're uh, gonna stay with me for a little while, until we can find you parents. Okay?"

Andrew's eyes widened. "Seriously Cristina?"

"Just for a little while."

Andrew placed Missy down and though his arms around his new foster mom.

"Thank you."

Cristina patted his head. "You're welcome kid."

...

Meredith watched through the window as Annabelle lay in her bed, fast asleep, attached to dialysis machines.

"She looks so fragile," Meredith said softly as Lexie walked up.

"Mer, you're not a match."

Tears filled Meredith's eyes and she blinked quickly, trying to keep them at bay.

"Is Derek?"

"No."

"This isn't happening."

Meredith leaned back in her wheelchair and cried.

"There um... there was one more person who insisted on getting tested. It was a highly unlikely match, bit it came back positive."

Meredith whipped around quickly, eyes wide with hope.

"Who?" she gasped.

"Zola."

**A/N: So what did you think? Kidney disease. Zola's offering a kidney. Sister love. Isn't it adorable? LOL. Bet none of you saw that coming. Hahaha. Review for a fast update. 3**


	37. Keeper

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: For those of you who were confused with how Zola was a match, it was incredibly unlikely, but always possible. Just like when there is a random donor out there who has a match. Also, a few people thought ten was too young to be donating. It isn't if you have a parent's permission, and if Zola gets it, she will be allowed to donate a kidney. Have you ever seen My Sister's Keeper? Anna was allowed to donate. Anyways, without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

"Zola," Derek whispered, sighing deeply. "This seems... dangerous."

"It wasn't dangerous when you were going to donate!"

"Yes, but you're ten! Look, I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"We're your parents," Meredith cut in. "And we are allowed to worry." She looked at Derek once and took a deep breath. "I approve, but I want to be there during the surgery."

Derek shook his head. "They won't allow that Meredith, and we both know that."

Meredith sighed deeply. "Derek-

"I approve," he stopped her. "But Zola, are you sure about this?"

Zola nodded. "She's my sister."

...

Maya's hands were bleeding profusely, gushing blood all over the floor.

"You wanted me to let her outside?" Maya shrieked. "Is that what you wanted? With all those germs and infections that she wasn't as immune to as everyone else? I was trying to keep her alive! And now she is going to die!"

"Look!" a guard cut in, stepping in front of her cell. "You have been going at this non-stop for hours. Shut the hell up!" He took one look at Maya's hands and cringed.

...

"I blame you," Cristina snapped, walking into the room. "You made me into a freaking softy Meredith Grey! I just agreed to let Andrew and his sister live with me..." She took one look at everyone's faces. "Wait what's going on?"

"Annabelle has a kidney infection," Zola said. "Maya had been giving her drugs for years, but now that she;s been off them for a few days, she's dying. I'm a match, and I'm donating my kidney."

Cristina's eyes widened. "Jesus. Do you guys ever catch a break?"

...

Andrew stood next to Angela, staring at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Missy was asleep in the chair next to her bed.

"He has your nose," Andrew whispered.

"Yeah," Angela giggled. "He does."

"What're you gonna name him?"

"Joshua."

"I like that name," Andrew sighed.

Angela frowned. "Andrew, listen to me. You can always come to me whenever you need anything, okay? Just because we aren't living together doesn't change the fact that I still care about you, and that I love you."

She reached a free hand out to Andrew and he took it.

"Okay," he whispered.

"You'll take care of Missy?"

"Of course."

"Does Cristina know she's also getting a dog with you two?"

Andrew smirked. "I'm waiting to tell her that part."

...

Annabelle slowly opened her eyes and felt everything inside of her ache.

She whimpered, blinking against the harsh light, and she closed her eyes to block it out.

"Annabelle," Meredith whispered.

"Mom?" Annabelle mumbled.

Meredith froze and tears entered her eyes. "Yes. It's your mom. I'm right here baby."

"I'm... alive?"

"Yes. But you need to be taken in for another surgery. You have failing kidneys, and Maya's known about it this entire time. Zola's a match, and she's giving you one of her kidneys. The surgery is tomorrow morning."

Annabelle breathed in deeply and cringed. "It hurts... to breathe."

"I know," Meredith said.

"I can't... take... her kidney. It's not... right."

"Honey, just say thank you. When Zola is determined to do something, there is no stopping her."

Annabelle smiled, though her eyes were closed. "She's... stubborn. Just... like her... mom."

"Yeah," Meredith chuckled and began to cry softly. "Yeah she is."

Annabelle fell back to sleep.

...

Derek called a nurse in and asked for a wheelchair.

After some consideration, she helped him into one, and she pushed him to look inside the NICU.

The moment he saw his new baby girl, tears filled his eyes.

"Rachel," he whispered.

The baby's fingers twitched and he smiled through his tears. "Daddy's here baby girl. I'm right here."

Meredith struggled as she walked up behind him, using the wall for support the entire time.

"We have three daughters," Derek sobbed softly and grasped Meredith's hand.

She didn't say a word. She just held on.

...

Zola lay in on the stretcher, her hair covered by the plastic cap, and her body dressed in a hospital gown.

Meredith sat next to her.

"This is the first time you will have had a surgery."

"Yeah," Zola agreed.

"You nervous?"

"Yeah."

Meredith smiled softly. "What you're doing for Annabelle... it's amazing. I mean... you just met her-

"She's your daughter mom," Zola said and lifted up the corner of her mouth. "And my sister."

Meredith had tears in her eyes. "Mom-"

"I'm fine."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Really. It's nothing," Meredith insisted.

"Just tell me. I can take it. I'm a big girl."

Meredith clenched her teeth and let out a small sob.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again," Meredith whispered.

Zola swallowed the guilt and Meredith pressed her forehead against her daughter's hand, crying.

Zola softly patted her mom's head. "I'm here Mommy. I'm right here. I'm sorry I ran away."

Derek had a nurse wheel him into the room where and Zola and Meredith were waiting.

"Hey," Derek said as Meredith looked up through her teary eyes. "Is your mother crying again?"

"I'm a mom. I'm allowed to."

Derek chuckled and kissed Meredith's head, and then he leaned down and kissed Zola's.

A nurse walked into the room. "We're ready for her."

"We'll be right here waiting afterwards."

"Okay," Zola whispered.

"We love you!" Meredith and Derek called as Zola was wheeled out of the room.

...

Meredith and Derek each kissed Annabelle's head and wished her luck in surgery.

"We will be right here afterwards waiting, okay?"

"Okay guys. Thank you. Dad?"

Derek's eyes widened. "Yes?"

"I'm really glad you woke up. And Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"I'm really happy to learn what it's like to have a real mom. And Dad, it's so weird having a dad at all. But I love it."

Andrew walked into Annabelle's room, finding her prepped for surgery.

"Can we have a minute?" Annabelle asked and Meredith and Derek nodded and left the room.

"Hey," Andrew whispered.

Annabelle smiled. "Hey," she responded weakly.

Tears filled Andrew's eyes. "You're alive."

"For right now. But it looks pretty serious. We'll see how the surgery goes."

Andrew sat next to her bed. "Aren't you nervous?"

She nodded slowly. "Of course I am Andrew."

She took his hand and held it.

"You've got to come back alive. Okay? Can you promise me that?"

"I'll try." Annabelle's swallowed back her tears.

"I'll be waiting on you to live. Okay?"

Annabelle nodded and he held on tighter to her hand.

"Angela had her baby."

Annabelle frowned. "Where are you going to live?"

"Cristina said we can stay with her for now."

"My mom's best friend?"

Andrew nodded. "I'm sorry I got you shot."

"You didn't get me shot Andrew. I would take the bullet for you any day."

"But... why?"

"Come here," Annabelle said, and he leaned forwards.

She pressed her lips to his and his eyes widened, shocked as she pulled back.

"Whatever happens, know that I care about you. A lot."

"I think I might love you," Andrew blurted out.

Annabelle felt herself crying harder. "I'm still learning what love is Andrew."

Andrew swallowed thickly and nodded. "I know."

"We're ready to take you to surgery," a nurse said.

"See you afterwards," Annabelle said.

Andrew kissed her hand and watched as the nurse took her away.

Her parents were waiting in the hallway, waving at her as she was wheeled off.

...

Zola was already in the OR, smiling as Annabelle was wheeled in.

"Thank you," Annabelle said as soon as she was next to her.

Zola reached for her sister's hand and they both grasped on to the other's.

Annabelle stared at their connected hands. "I know we just met, but I like having a sister."

"Me too."

"Is that why you are keeping me around?"

Zola giggled. "I'm nervous," she admitted.

"Me too. But we'll be in here together the entire time," Annabelle promised. "We'll do this together Little Sis'."

"Okay Big Sis'."

"I kissed him again," Annabelle said. "You know, Andrew."

Zola giggled. "I told Tuck I liked him. He said he just wanted to be friends for now, and we'd see what happened in the future."

Annabelle smiled at her sister as the anesthesiologist walked over.

"You girls ready?"

They both nodded and held hands tighter as he placed the masks over their faces.

"Okay, count back from one hundred."

Both girls breathed in deeply.

"One hundred," the both started. "Ninety-nine. Ninety-eight..."

"Ninety-seven..."

"Ninety six... five..."

Their hands fell limp and their stretchers were moved apart as they were each moved onto surgical tables.

Bailey stood over Zola and reached out her hand.

"Scalpel."

**A/N: So who thinks they know what will happen? Will both girls make it? Or will one of them not? And if you vote for they won't make it, who will it be?**


	38. Complications

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**_  
><em>

Meredith and Derek sat in the NICU, their hands in gloves and inside of Rachel's incubator.

Rachel grasped Derek's finger with her tiny hand and both of her parents smiled with tears in their eyes.

"Three daughters," Derek said. "Damn."

"I know Der. Only a few weeks ago, it was just Zola. And that was it. Now we have Zola, Annabelle, and Rachel."

"And Rachel is getting stronger every day."

...

Andrew bit his nails quietly, trying not to think about the surgery, but it was no use.

"Cristina," he said, waking up the sleeping doctor who sat next to him in the waiting room.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, turning to Andrew. "Oh, kid. Yeah?"

"What if she dies?"

"Annabelle?"

"Yeah."

Cristina took a deep breath. "Then she dies."

Andrew's eyes widened. "But-"

"You didn't let me finish. Then she dies, and we deal with it if it happens. But until then, why think about it? Just focus on something else."

"I have a dog," Andrew blurted out and Cristina's eyes widened.

"Pardon?"

"I have a dog named Ginger. Is it okay if she lives with us too?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Uh... not exactly."

"Then we have a dog. I'll be right back. I have to call Owen again."

She stood up and walked away.

...

"The kidney is ready," Bailey said, and began to close up Zola while they moved the kidney to Annabelle.

Suddenly, her heart monitor began to race. "We've got a bleeder," One of the doctors said.

Bailey ran up. "Suction!" she called. "I see the problem. Stay with us kid."

...

"There was a bit of complications, but they are both stable now. The surgery was a success," the nurse explained to Meredith and Derek.

They both sighed in relief and there were tears in their eyes.

"What kind of complications?" Meredith asked.

"Annabelle had a bleed in her kidneys. But we have the new kidney in and working great. You know, they were holding hands before the surgery started. I think your daughters really care about each other."

"They both have big hearts," Derek agreed and wiped a tear from his face. "Thank you so much Nurse Joan."

She nodded and walked away.

...

Maya lay on the ground, looking at her bleeding fingers when an idea came to her.

She knew where the nearest hospital was.

She slammed her head hard against the wall and felt blood began to drip down.

She repeated the process until her body fell to the floor unconscious.

...

Meredith watched as Zola woke up slowly.

"Hey," Meredith whispered.

"Mom?" she mumbled. "Did it... work?"

"Yeah," Meredith smiled. "It did."

"Where's Dad?"

"With Annabelle. We've been switching off rooms so we could both check in on each of you. You're so brave. My brave daughter."

"I learn from the best," Zola whispered and cringed. "Ouch."

"Hurts?"

"Like shit."

"Zola-

"I just gave a kidney up Mom. Allow me to curse."

And she fell back to sleep.

Meredith giggled softly and stood to visit her to her daughter.

...

Derek watched as Annabelle awoke and took in her surroundings.

"Hey honey. How're ya feeling?"

"Like I was shot and then had a kidney removed," Annabelle whispered and Derek chuckled. "But Dad... I feel kind of better for the first time in forever."

"You have a working kidney."

"And a family."

There was a soft knock at the door and Derek turned around, smiling when he saw Andrew.

"Hey," Andrew smiled.

"Hey," Annabelle responded. "I didn't die."

"Thank you."

...

Cristina stood by the back entrance, holding her phone to her ear.

"Yes Owen, I understand you are extremely excited for two kids and a dog. I'm still processing though. All I'm saying is you owe me some pretty good sex for this."

Owen laughed on the other line and Cristina turned as an ambulance approached.

They quickly unloaded a woman with a bleeding head and her hands handcuffed to the side of the stretcher.

"Maya," Cristina whispered, and dropped her phone.

**A/N: So here's the thing... I am going on another vacation this week. i don't know if I will have internet or time to update, but I will try. I just wanted to tell you guys ahead of time so you will know that if I don't update a lot, it's not because I don't want to. Please review and I will update as soon as I can.**


	39. Take

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: I just got back from vacation. I did try to update, but the internet was working like crap, and I had pretty much no time to write anyway. **

Annabelle's eyes were slightly glazed over when she awoke again. She was so exhausted, and her body throbbed painfully.

"Mom?" she called, her eyes searching the room. "Meredith?"

She finally caught a figure out of the corner of her eye, talking to another in the hallway.

It was Meredith and Cristina.

Cristina looked wrapped up in something that she was worried about, and Meredith stood there, shaking her head silently.

"Mommy?" Annabelle called a little louder, holding her aching sides in an attempt to make them stop hurting.

Meredith turned and saw Annabelle watching her with a worried gaze.

"What is it?" Annabelle asked. "You can tell me."

Meredith shook her head slowly. "It's nothing baby." She grabbed her hand tightly.

"I've been living with lies all my life," Annabelle said softly. "And I'm sick of them. I don't care if it's to protect me or not. Just please... tell me what it is."

Meredith inhaled deeply and let the breath out. "Maya's here."

...

Lexie called Derek out of Zola's room.

When she told him the news, Derek's eyes went wide.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" he demanded.

"Shh," Lexie shushed him. "Just chill out Derek."

"Chill out? How the hell can I just chill out when the woman who took my daughter from me is in the same building as us?"

Lexie grabbed his arm and looked right at him. "It's alright Derek."

"Where's Meredith?" Derek asked suddenly, leaning back in his wheelchair. "Because she better not be... oh no!"

...

Meredith stood outside of Maya's room, watching as the doctors bandaged her head and the cleaned the blood from her face.

Her nails looked like they had been torn off.

It was a horrifying sight.

Meredith was surprised that Annabelle was still alive... but then again, she had just been shot and put through surgery for a new kidney.

Meredith turned around and walked back to Annabelle's room, stopping in the doorway when she found Annabelle sitting up against the pillows, breathing through the pain.

"What are you doing?" Meredith demanded. "Lie back down!"

She wrapped her arm around Annabelle and helped her back down to the bed.

"No," Annabelle breathed. "No Mom, I have to... I have to...

"You have to what?"

Annabelle gave up and allowed herself to drop to the mattress, falling into a deep sleep.

...

"You went to see her?" Derek demanded. "What the hell were you thinking Meredith?"

"It's not like I visited her. Relax. I just wanted to see if it was true. The woman's a nut job, and she's handcuffed, so we are safe Derek."

Derek's eyes narrowed and he shook his head, sighing deeply. Meredith leaned against the wall outside of Zola's room, supporting herself without the wheelchair, though still in pain. She had left the wheelchair in Annabelle's room. Derek sat in his wheelchair though, still too weak to support himself.

"Jesus Meredith. If anything ever happened to you-

"Derek, look at me. I am fine, okay? I'm fine. In fact I'm more than fine. We have Zola back. Annabelle's alive. Rachel is getting stronger every single day."

"I know. I know. I just worry."

"You're a dad and a husband. you are allowed to worry, especially after everything we have been through. But Derek, we're okay. We are actually okay. And I don't want to jinx it, but I can't remember the last time I felt this happy. Because we have three healthy daughters Derek."

Tears were filling Derek's eyes. He leaned forwards and kissed Meredith softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and he pulled her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her small figure. She kissed him with everything she had, and even after her breath was long gone, she still kissed him.

"I love you Derek Shepherd," she breathed as she pulled back.

"I love you too."

"We should go check on Annabelle."

Derek nodded and held Meredith in his lap as he turned the wheelchair and wheeled them both down the hallway.

Meredith laughed out loud for the first time in a long time, until they heard a flat-line coming from Annabelle's room.

"No!" Meredith gasped and stood up, forcing herself into Annabelle's room as fast as she could.

But when she got there, she found the bed empty, the heart monitor disconnected, and her wheelchair gone.

...

Maya slowly opened her eyes, feeling her head scream in pain.

She blinked against the harsh lights above her, and as her eyes adjusted, she found a figure in front of her.

There sat a girl in a hospital gown. She was in a wheelchair, and clutched her IV pole in her hand.

"Annabelle?" she whispered.

"What's it gonna take to get you to leave them alone Maya?"

**A/N: So the next chapter, I have a lot planned out, and I can try to get it up by tomorrow. Also, that will probably be the last chapter before a major time jump that will lead into the end of the story. Yes that's right, we are reaching the end my dear readers, so stick with me.**


	40. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Annabelle," Maya whispered, a soft smile on her face. "You're alive."

Annabelle watched her ex-mother's smile, trying not to feel the familiar pang of sadness when she saw everything that had been fake in her life.

"No thanks to you," Annabelle whispered.

"All thanks to me!" Maya gasped. "I kept you alive all those years on the drugs. Annabelle, you are my daughter. Not theirs. Please come home with me. I'm sorry. I'll let you go outside. Whatever you want. Just please Annabelle. I'm your mother and I miss you, and I love you."

"You're not my mother!" Annabelle hissed. "You killed a man in front of me- that is my earliest memory. Can you imagine that? My earliest memory should be eating cake at a birthday party, or playing in a sandbox with my dad. But instead, it is watching that woman who is supposed to be my mom shoot down a man in front of me."

"I did that to protect you- to protect us!"

Annabelle shook her head slowly and wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm sure you actually believed that too," Annabelle hissed.

"But it's true darling."

"Don't call me that!"

"Annabelle-

"Don't call me that!" Annabelle shrieked. "I should have been Danielle. I should have had a mother and a father who actually loved me- who actually cared about me. I just don't understand why the hell you did it Maya-

"Mommy. Please call me mommy."

"Maya," Annabelle hissed and watched as Maya clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shit. "Whatever that was all of these years, it's done now."

"I do love you," Maya whispered. "And I care about you so much. I took you because from the moment I saw your beautiful face, I was taken by how incredible you were. I was lonely. I wanted a baby. And Annabelle, I wanted you to be mine. So I took you. And you were always mine. And when you ran away, I tried to replace you with their other daughter. But that's just the thing. I could never love her like I love you. You are the only person in my life who I've ever cared about. Even my mother stopped talking to me because she thought I was crazy."

"You are Maya," Annabelle sighed. "You need help. And they are going to give it to you."

"Annabelle, I need you."

"You locked me up. You hit me! You abused me! That's not what life is supposed to be like. Andrew saved me."

"That boy had no right-

"He cared about me! I thank God every day for him. I'm Rapunzel and he's my prince. And by the way, Rapunzel's mom was the bad person in the story. You told it all wrong. I am Rapunzel."

Maya shook her head and tears ran down her cheeks. The bandage on her head made her hair look flat.

"What if I get better? What if I change?"

"No Maya!"

"Did you ever love me?" Maya begged.

Annabelle scrunched her nose, attempting to hold back the tears.

"Yes I did," she admitted. "But you ruined that Maya. You were never meant to be my mom. You can't take care of anybody until you take care of yourself. You took me from innocent people who never did anything to you."

"Meredith and Derek had each other! I was lonely-

"I was theirs. I still am."

Annabelle moved the wheelchair forwards, watching Maya's sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," Maya finally whispered.

Annabelle's throat swelled up. She leaned forwards, smelling the scent that was pure Maya- the scent that used to be a comfort to her, and was now just a memory of her past. She exhaled and let it all go, kissing Maya softly on the forehead.

"Goodbye Maya," Annabelle whispered, and pulled her wheelchair back.

Maya watched her through a teary gaze, watched as her big-blue-Derek-Shepherd-eyes filled with tears.

"Goodbye Annabelle."

...

Annabelle moved out the door, feeling the pain radiate through her as she inhaled and exhaled quickly.

Meredith stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. Derek sat in a wheelchair next to his wife, not saying a word. They both had concerned looks on their faces.

"I know you don't understand me," Annabelle said though her heavy, fast-paced breathing. "I don't understand me!"

"Like mother like daughter," Derek whispered quietly.

Meredith silently hobbled over and kneeled down to Annabelle's level. She opened her arms wide and Derek rolled his chair closer up to her. Annabelle couldn't control her fast-paced breathing and her heavy, on-coming tears.

Sobs wracked through her body, making everything hurt so much. She felt two sets of arms wrap around her body, pulling her close.

"You needed to say goodbye," Meredith whispered and kissed Annabelle's head.

There were no more words, as the only sound that filled the hallway was the loud crying of their daughter.

Inside Maya's room, she had to listen to the crying, unable to hold the girl who she thought of as a daughter.

This was the worst torture of all.

...

**A/N: I know what you all are thinking- what the heck just happened? Put yourself in Annabelle's shoes. Tell me in a review what you would do if you found out after all these years that your parents were actually thiefs who took you. **


	41. Flash

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

_4 years later. _

Meredith hurriedly ran through the kitchen, pouring her coffee into a travel mug, grabbing her toast from the toaster, picking up papers from the table, and doing everything else she had time to do with the two minutes she had left before she needed to head off to work.

Derek came running down the stairs, a tired Rachel in his arms.

"Bye honey," Derek called quickly rushing through the kitchen. "I'm bringing Raye to Pre-School."

"Bye Der," Meredith responded. "See you at work. Bye Raye! Love you!"

She kissed her youngest daughter on her head. Rachel was lucky to be a very healthy child.

_"What's happening?" Meredith gasped as they wheeled Rachel to surgery._

_Lexie rushed up to her. "Her lungs aren't fully developed. One of them collapsed."_

"Love you Mama!" Rachel said.

Meredith pulled herself from the frighting memory.

A few weeks after Rachel was born, they discovered problems with her lungs and had to do surgery. Now she had very bad asthma, but it was manageable.

Derek kissed Meredith's cheek quickly and ran for the front door.

A minute later, a horn honked from outside.

"Girls!" Meredith called, frustration seeping into her tone. "The bus is here! Let's go! You're going to be late for your first day back to school! _Girls_!"

"We're coming!" Zola snapped from upstairs.

"Zola Shepherd! Don't use that tone with me!" Meredith warned as her fourteen year old daughter came skipping into the living room.

"Love you too!" Zola called and snatched her pop-tart that Meredith left on the kitchen counter.

"Anna!"

Annabelle rushed through the kitchen. "Sorry! Zola took forever in the bathroom! I barely had time to get ready."

She ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed an apple from the counter. Meredith kissed Annabelle's head.

"Do I look okay? I haven't seen Andrew since Cristina and Owen took them away for four weeks."

"You look fine," Meredith chuckled. "Tell him I say hi."

Annabelle smiled widely. "Okay Mom. Love you."

"Annabelle! Come on!" Zola kissed.

Meredith smiled as her daughters ran out the front door.

"My girls," Meredith whispered and then headed for her car.

...

"Have a good first day," Annabelle said to Zola as they headed for their lockers.

"School. Fun. Not," Zola responded and smirked.

"Hey Annabelle!" Lilly, Annabelle's closest friend, called.

They embraced. "How was your summer? You got so tan!"

"Florida was awesome! And you are still extremely pale girl."

"Annie!" a deep voice called from behind them.

Annabelle turned with a smile on her face as a memory hit her.

_"So what happens now?" Andrew asked, sitting close to his friend._

_"Now we live our new lives," Annabelle responded._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I will be."_

_Andrew wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry that this happened to you."_

_"Andrew... I do like you a lot. But I'm so new at all this. Can we just take this all slow and see what happens?"_

_"Of course... but you kissed me."_

_"I know. And I'm glad I did. And I'd do it again. But I just spoke to the woman who used to be my mother. And right now I don't want to worry about relationships. I just need a hug."_

_He pulled her tightly to his chest. "I'm here for you whenever you need me Annie. We'll just be friends until you can figure everything out._

_"Thank you Andrew."_

Annabelle ran forwards and threw herself into Andrew's arms. He lifted her up and spun her around. "I missed you!" she gasped. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Annie."

She kissed his face a bunch of times until he caught her in a kiss.

_It was a few months later when Cristina and Owen brought Missy and Andrew over to the Shepherds for dinner and announced that they were officially adopting him. Annabelle was now thirteen, and had been thrilled to know that Andrew would be staying in Seattle._

_After dinner, the two went for a walk, holding hands. They hadn't kissed since she came back from the hospital. "Well it seems like everything is falling into place Annie," Andrew whispered._

_She stopped him and turned towards him. "Yeah. It is."_

_And she kissed him on the lips, making the moment last._

"Ugh! Keep the PDA to a minimum!" Zola hissed as she passed them in the school hallway.

Annabelle pulled back from Andrew. "Hey Munchkin," Andrew chuckled.

"I hate when you call me that," Zola warned.

"I know you do."

Zola narrowed her eyes and stomped away. Annabelle kissed Andrew again.

...

Meredith finished stitching up her patient and moved to scrub out from surgery.

"Dr. Grey," a voice called.

Meredith spun around and gasped as she saw Bailey.

"What are you doing here Dr. Bailey?" Meredith asked, hugging her.

Bailey returned the hug and stepped back. "Owen got in touch with me. He said they needed more doctors around here. I was feeling a little homesick anyway."

"So does that mean you are here to stay?"

"For now anyway. Ben, Tuck, and I moved into a house down the street. He's now going to that school Zola goes to."

...

_"We are going home," Tuck said._

_Zola frowned and threw her arms around him. "I'll miss you," she said with tears in her eyes._

During lunch, when Zola walked with her friend Emma to the cafeteria, she saw someone that couldn't possibly be who she thought it was. But when he turned around, she froze.

"Tuck?"

"Zola! Hey!"

He walked over and hugged her.

"Hey? That's it? Just hey? What the hell are you doing here?"

"It was a last minute decision. We just moved back to Seattle."

"And you didn't even call to tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Let's go for a walk."

Zola waved goodbye to Emma and grabbed Tuck's arm, pulling him out into the hallway and then outside.

"I missed you," Zola said as they walked through the forest behind the school. "It's been a week since you responded to one of my texts."

"That's because I found out a week ago that I was moving. It's been a little hectic. I didn't want to get your hopes up in case anything changed. How are you doing?"

"You know, same old, same old. Annabelle and Andrew are sickeningly in love. Raye's asthma has been pretty much under control. I'm still the rebel child. But you know, same shit different day."

Tuck chuckled. "You have grown up so much."

"Not as much as you. I mean Jesus, your muscles are like bigger than Texas."

Tuck laughed and flexed his arm. "So no boyfriend?" he asked, taking Zola by surprise.

"Yeah... I mean no. No boyfriend. Just me. Never been kissed, probably never will be."

"Don't be ridiculous Zola. You're a catch."

"You don't seem to think so," she muttered.

Tuck stopped walking. "Zo, you know that's not it. I'm three years older than you."

"And what does that matter Tuck? You are still my best friend ever, and I've always had a crush on you, and you know that. Am I too immature for you?"

"No Zo, of course not."

"Then what's the problem?"

Tuck clenched his teeth and turned towards her. "You are so irritating Zola. And i'm seventeen and you are fourteen. And you are adorable and cute and fun to be around. That's my freaking problem!"

Zola cocked her head to the side. "That's a problem?"

"Zola! How much of that did you actually hear?"

"Tuck I've never seen you yell like this."

"Like I said. You can be very irritating."

He turned towards her and grasped her by her arms, pressing his mouth against hers.

"Happy?" he whispered when he pulled away.

"Are you?"

Tuck smirked. "Kinda."

Zola giggled. "Quit PMSing dude. You're giving me whiplash."

She kissed him again.

...

"We can't tell her!" Meredith hissed, yanking Derek into an empty on-call room.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we didn't tell our daughter something?" Derek demanded.

"Of course I do! But she will go after her and get hurt."

"She's sixteen Mer. It's her decision now."

"Why the hell would they let her out of jail?"

"She's still in an insane asylum. I wouldn't exactly call that being free."

"We can't tell her Derek."

"She'll find out one way or another."

**A/N: So there you have it. Only one or two chapters left. What's happened to all of my reviewers? They have seriously dropped.**


	42. Visit

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

After school, Annabelle and Andrew decided to walk home. They had their hands intertwined the entire time.

"You look beautiful today," he told her. "I know I already told you that like fifteen times but... it's true. Hell, you're always beautiful."

They rounded the corner towards the Shepherd's house and Annabelle smiled. "Thank you," she said. "But I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing special." She grabbed Andrew and backed him up against the wall on the side of their house.

"You're special," Andrew whispered.

"You're cheesy," Annabelle giggled and leaned in, kissing him not so gently.

He kissed her back with just as much force. Annabelle wrapped her arms around his neck. He was all muscle. He had grown so much since he was twelve.

Back then, nobody believed that they were serious. Just two kids dating. It had lasted four years.

Andrew brushed a piece of hair out of Annabelle's face, pulling back to look at her. When he leaned in to kiss her again, he managed to trip over his own feet, falling to the ground and taking her with him.

Annabelle gasped and screamed and landed on top of him. She looked down at him and the two fell into a fit of laughter.

"Ew!" a voice gasped, scaring the hell out of Annabelle.

She rolled off of Andrew and landed on the ground. "Zola?"

"What are you two doing? Having sex outside?"

"No! Gosh no! We fell Zola! And I'm still a virgin!"

"Four years and you two haven't had sex?"

"That's it!" Annabelle hissed, jumping up and chasing her sister into the house. Zola laughed out loud. "What's got you so happy today?" Annabelle demanded, trying to move around the sofa to catch her.

"Tuck transferred to our school."

"Yeah. I heard."

"He kissed me."

"What?" Annabelle gasped, allowing Zola an escape. "But he's seventeen! He's older than I am!"

"So? It's just a three year difference! We really like each other! And you know Tuck, he's a good guy."

"All guys are perverts! It doesn't matter how good they are!"

"So Andrew's a pervert?"

"Zola!"

"You two haven't even thought about-

"I'm sixteen! I love him but I have my whole life to do that kind of stuff. I'm not going to ruin my life by getting pregnant in high school. If you're smart, you should wait until you are eighteen and are responsible for your own actions!"

"Oh please!"

Zola rolled her eyes and Annabelle grabbed her, yanking her down onto the sofa. Both sisters started laughing and looked up to see Andrew standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face. "Ladies," he chuckled.

"Did you hear all of that?" Annabelle squeaked.

"Yep." Andrew smiled widely, walked over, kissed his girlfriend, and then turned to Zola. "And for the record kid, I am not a pervert."

Zola smirked and Andrew turned to leave.

"Wait!" Annabelle called. "You can stay!"

It was then that her parents walked through the front door, looking worried and tired.

"Mom? Dad?" Annabelle gasped. "What's wrong?"

Derek placed Rachel down who toddled over to her sisters and jumped up onto the sofa. She wheezed in a breath and Zola reminded her to be careful.

"Anna, can we talk for a minute?" Meredith asked, her husband taking her hand.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Derek assured. "You just... won't like it."

"Just tell me."

"It's Maya," Meredith breathed deeply.

"Oh," Annabelle said and her eyes widened. "Is she..."

"She's not dead. She got released from jail to an insane asylum," Derek explained, ripping off the band-aid.

"No," Annabelle whispered. "Oh my gosh. I um... I need some air."

She ran for the front door and Andrew caught her. "Annie-

Maya's eyes slowly flashed to Annabelle's face and she gradually stood from the bed. "You didn't listen," she said, her voice one of panic and hysteria. "And now they are coming for you! We have to hide you!"

"No," Annabelle whispered, slowly backing out of the room.

_"No!" Annabelle shrieked. "Mommy please!"_

_She squirmed around and Maya slapped her striaght across the face. Annabelle shrieked Maya threw her hand over her mouth._

_"Shut up!" she warned._

"Let me go!" Annabelle screamed.

_Annabelle cried out against her hand and Maya threw a punch to her stomach, causing her breathing to come short and she gasped in hoarsely, tears pouring down her face as she fell forwards._

_Maya threw Annabelle against a table and Annabelle hit her head hard, nearly going unconcious._

"Annie, it's me. Just relax."

Annabelle thrashed around until she got free of Andrew's arms, and she ran outside.

The air felt good. Annabelle gasped it in and just kept running, letting her feet take her to exactly where she needed to go.

This still wasn't over.

...

"Name?"

"Annabelle Shepherd." She signed her name onto a sheet of paper, along with the date and the time.

...

"Annabelle?" a voice gasped from the entrance of the visiting room.

She wore a cloth gown and a guard escorted her. Her hair was a mess around her head.

"Hello Maya."

It was odd. After all these years, Maya seemed so defenseless. She had wrinkles around her eyes and mouth where they hadn't been before. She smiled widely.

The guard walked Maya to the sofas across from Annabelle.

"You're here?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to visit."

Maya fidgeted with her hands, smiling widely.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm really good," Annabelle admitted. "I have a boyfriend, and I just started my first day of junior year. I'm happy."

"Good. That's really good."

"How have you been Maya?" Annabelle asked coolly.

"I've been trying to get better. I have a mental disease. It's just like any other disease. You've got to take medicine. You have to cure it." She began playing with a piece of her hair. "But I feel... different. Happy even."

"That's good," Annabelle sighed.

"You know, I never got to tell you how really sorry I am. You are a good kid Annabelle. I wasn't the right mom for you."

Annabelle nodded slowly. "Maya," she sighed. "I don't know why I'm here."

"I do," Maya said and reached across the table. Annabelle tensed as Maya grasped her hand. "And you won't be coming back. I know that too. When my mom went to jail when I was a kid, I visited her once, and then didn't see her again until she bailed me out of jail one day. She's been visiting me. She wants to be a part of my life. She's good now. She really is. I'm trying to be too. I know I'm not your real mom Annabelle, but I did consider you my daughter. And I am truly sorry that you had to deal with this disease along with me."

"Thank you," Annabelle whispered and swallowed thickly. "I hope you can be happy Maya."

"I am knowing that you are."

Annabelle smiled a nodded. She stood up, said goodbye, and left.

As she ran for the front door, Annabelle wasn't looking where she was going, and was shocked by the arms that grasped her. She settled into them. "I'm sorry for running," she gasped out. "I don't know what I'm doing."

She broke down crying, harder than she had in four years.

"It's okay," Andrew whispered. "I would do the same thing."

He kissed her head.

The darkness of the night was thick, only illuminated by streetlights.

"Andrew, let's go home."

**A/N: I kind of wanted to end it there, but I think I'll give an epilogue. Review for a fast update guys.**


	43. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Where were you?" Meredith demanded the second Annabelle walked through the door.

Zola was cuddling with a sleeping Rachel on the couch, looking extremely worried. Andrew was behind Annabelle.

"I'm sorry I freaked."

"Andrew where was she?" Derek asked, his voice softer.

"Visiting her," Andrew explained.

"You what?" Meredith gasped.

"It's the last time," Annabelle promised.

"You said that four years ago!"

Annabelle shook her head and smiled softly. "She's getting better. She was still a huge part of my life for twelve years. Can you understand that?"

Derek walked forwards and wrapped his arms around his sobbing daughter.

"She was all I knew for twelve years," Annabelle mumbled into Derek's shoulder.

Meredith slowly walked forwards and held both her husband and her daughter. Zola was looking from the sofa.

"I feel left out," she called out.

Annabelle laughed out loud through her tears and opened her arms wide, inviting Zola and the sleeping Rachel into the hug.

Rachel woke up, blinking furiously. "What's going on?" she grumbled.

"We're hugging," Meredith sighed. "Andrew get in here."

Andrew chuckled and joined in and they just held each other.

...

"They were my family. Every one of them. My father's family, the Seattle family, they all felt like home to me. I never felt in danger around them. Time went on. I got married. Aunt Zola married your Uncle Tuck. Aunt Rachel met Charlie and got engaged. And my parents treated me like they had known and loved me forever. In a way, they had. And I never saw Maya again. I did here about her though. She mainly got better after they found the right medication for her. And you know what? After four years of hating her, I forgave Maya for what she did. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have gotten Zola, I wouldn't have met your father, and I wouldn't be who I am today."

"Mommy?" Kelsey whispers.

I look over at her, waiting to hear what she has to say. "Yes Kels?"

"When I asked you how you met Daddy, I didn't expect you to have such a long and complicated story."

"You asked."

"Mom, you are my real mom, right?"

I smile, but a pit grows in my stomach. I stand and leave the room, returning a minute later with a piece of paper.

"Here is your birth certificate," I say. "See. Parents: Andrew Hunt and Annabelle Shepherd-Hunt."

"Okay," Kelsey chuckles. "Just double checking."

"What on earth are you still doing up?" Andrew asks from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey babe. Kelsey was just about to go to sleep."

"It's one o'clock in the morning."

"You're kidding!" I gasp, turning to look at the clock.

1:03.

"Wow," I mumbled. "We just go so wrapped up in talking."

"Mommy told me her whole story," Kelsey says.

"She's nine," Andrew points out.

"She's old enough," I throw back and stand from the bed.

I wrap my arms around Andrew and give him a big kiss on the lips.

He is half-asleep, and his hair is sticking straight up on his head. "I'll expect you in bed in five minutes."

"I'll meet you there," I respond and walk back over to Kelsey's bed.

"Thanks for telling me your story Mommy," she says as I sit down.

"You're welcome baby. Get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too," she yawns and hugs her stuffed penguin close to her chest, falling asleep in seconds.

I still have the dreams. I wake up sweating in the middle of the night, making sure that I'm not wearing a dress that looks like it should be on a doll.

I never really fully got the idea of what being a mother was like until I became one myself.

Kelsey is my life. I love her to bits.

She's the reason I forgave Maya.

You only live once.

**A/N: So that's the end of the story. OMG i'm kinda sad. I loved writing the story but it had to end.**

**As for questions about a sequel- sadly no. I don't think so. But I will continue writing Grey's fics so look out for them.**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful feedback.**

**-SingActWrite123**


	44. AN

Hey guys,

To read more stories that involve Zola, read my new fic called Just a Girl and a Guy in a Bar.

This is what it is about:

_Her parents died when she was a young girl. Now, at twenty years old, Zola finds an old diary of her mother's that leads her back to the old Grey's glory days, and how her parents met. She follows the story and visits the different places, trying to learn as much about her parents as she can before they died._


End file.
